What Are You Afraid Of?
by papertango
Summary: What is Rukia afraid of? Her Nii-sama. But what if one day the feeling turns into love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my very first story on Bleach. Sorry for grammatical errors and please enjoy. And review! (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, sadly.

* * *

Rukia's eyes fluttered open and she tried to make out the blurry images in front of her. She tried to squint hoping that the glaring white light would disappear, but it only made her head throbbed.

"Kuchiki-san? Are you awake? Thank god!" A familiar voice said in relief and Rukia felt a cool hand on her forehead.

The blurry images were starting to come into focus and Rukia saw Unohana taichou retrieve her hand from her forehead. "Her fever has subsided. Thank goodness she was saved in time, Kuchiki-taichou. If you were a few seconds later, she might have died. Well, you can stop worrying now." Unohana taichou said kindly.

Rukia blinked. Kuchiki-taichou? Nii-sama? Her nii-sama is here? What happened? Rukia let her mind wander back to what happened that night. Ukitake-taichou had been sick that day and had asked Rukia if she would be able to bring the team and defeat a menos that had broken into soul society. She had agreed readily and Rukia remembered how she had difficulty fighting the menos, there was a blue light and suddenly, everything around Rukia went black. That was all she could remember.

Rukia tilted her head to the side just in time to see a familiar back walking away with the number six print on the back of a captain's uniform. Rukia sighed as she tried to sit up.

"Kuchiki-san! Are you feeling better?" Unohana-taichou asked as she hurried over to help Rukia sit up.

Rukia nodded and gave a small smile. "What happened? Who saved me?"

"You're lucky, Kuchiki-san. The menos was about to give you the last blow but Kuchiki-taichou arrived in time to save you. You have been lying here for two weeks and he has been dropping by every day. He seems really worried." Unohana-taichou replied as she poured Rukia a glass of water.

Rukia bit her bottom lip. Nii-sama saved her? Great, now she'll never live up to nii-sama's expectations ever again. He must have been furious with her for disgracing the Kuchiki name.

"Are you okay?" Unohana asked.

Rukia nodded. "Can I leave and rest at home? I don't feel good here. The smell of all these medicine stings my nose."

"Well.. I guess it should be fine. But try to rest more and not think about anything much. If you were to lose control of your emotions, you will not be able to recover quickly. Oh, before you go, hand this letter to Kuchiki-taichou. This is to inform him about your condition." Unohana-taichou said as she handed Rukia an envelope.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she lay in her own bed. It had been a few hours since she had arrived at the Kuchiki manor and nii-sama hasn't been home until just a few minutes ago.

There was a knock on the door. "Dinner is served, Kuchiki-san."

"I'm not hungry. I'll skip dinner." Rukia called back to the servant.

"But Kuchiki-sama insists that Kuchiki-san must be present for dinner." The servant replied.

Rukia frowned. What is wrong with nii-sama? Doesn't he always try to avoid eating at the same table as her?

Rukia shrugged as she got out of bed and opened her door. She could see nii-sama sitting there in a very stiff position, both his hands on his lap.

"Nii-sama." Rukia greeted meekly as she sat down across the table.

Byakuya returned Rukia an icy stare as she looked down. "I will not allow you to skip meals. Do you understand?" he said, his voice as cold as steel.

"But, nii-sama, I wasn't hungry and-

"I don't want to hear anything else. Just obey what you are supposed to obey." Byakuya interrupted and picked up his chopsticks.

Rukia's eyes fell as she gritted her teeth. "Yes, nii-sama."

Dinner was very quiet and Rukia swore she could almost hear her own heartbeat hammering loudly against her chest. Throughout dinner, she stole little glances at Byakuya but he continued eating as though he was the only person in the room.

"I'm done, nii-sama. I shall take my leave now." Rukia mumbled as she got up and left the dining table without waiting for a response, although she doubted that there would be any.

_All I want is a nice, hot bath and I'll head to bed._ Rukia thought as she yawned and head down the hallway towards the bathroom that she has never use before. _I heard the bathroom is the largest and grandest of all in the manor with lots of mirrors and scented candles. I might as well take a look and it might even help me relax._

* * *

Byakuya frowned as he put his paperwork aside. He rubbed his temples as thoughts of Rukia injured drifted to his mind. _Why is she so silly? Why didn't she call for help? She could have approached me too. Doesn't she know that the last thing I would want to see is her getting hurt?_

Byakuya let out a heavy sigh as he stepped out of his room and head towards the bathroom down the hallway.

To his surprise, the door was closed. Usually no one uses this bathroom except for him. The servants were also forbidden to use this bathroom. Who could be inside? Rukia? "Rukia? Are you in there?" he asked.

Byakuya waited a few seconds for an answer but there was none. He frowned as he pushed the door open. It was unlocked. Maybe the servants have forgotten to close it. Byakuya walked past a row of mirrors and as he turned to face the bathtub, the colour drained from his face as he caught sight of someone inside the bathtub. He turned around as quickly as he could to avoid looking but he was facing the mirror. Not a blank wall. Before Byakuya could shut his eyes, he saw something strange through the mirror. It was Rukia in the tub. But her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

Byakuya frowned. "Rukia? Are you okay?"

There was no answer. Byakuya decided to walk towards to Rukia. He clenched his jaw as he saw a naked Rukia in the tub. Forcing himself to tear his eyes away from her petite frame, he gently shook Rukia on her arm.

"Rukia. Wake up now. Go back to your room and sleep." Byakuya whispered.

There was no reaction in Rukia and that made Byakuya raise his brows. He put his palm on top of Rukia's forehead and gasped. Her forehead was burning! She must have fainted!

Byakuya grabbed a towel from the rack, pulled Rukia into his arms and wrapped her in the towel. He walked quickly into Rukia's room and laid her on her bed. The towel rode up Rukia's thighs and Byakuya bit his lip as he looked at her thighs. His eyes travelled upwards before he could stop himself. After he realized what he was doing, he leapt off the bed and rushed out of her room. He quickly changed to his usual calm and aloof expression and walked towards the maids' quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! They were great! A teensy weensy smut for you naughty readers! hahahah! well, maybe you wouldn't even call it smut. but well, it did made my pulse race a little when i was writing it. so i'll call it a little smut! hahahah! :D  
This chapter is dedicated to departures. aka pris and of course to all the other readers. thank you for helping me with some of those nonsensical bleach stuff, pris! hope you like the little smuttiness in here! :D

**Disclaimer:** I'm not smart enough to own bleach. ):

* * *

Rukia felt someone's presence in her room as she opened her eyes. She turned her head to the side and gasped. "Nii-sama!" She scrambled up to sit down as she wondered what Byakuya was doing in her room.

"You fainted in the bathroom. Try not stay in the tub for too long next time." Byakuya said calmly.

Rukia tucked her hair behind her ears. "I fainted? The maids found out and told you?"

"I was the one who found out and carried you in here." Byakuya replied staring at the wall behind Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Nii-sama found me? That means.." Rukia trailed off as she quickly pulled her robes closely together.

Byakuya walked towards the door. "Do not worry. I did not see much. There was not much to see anyway. Goodnight Rukia." With that, Byakuya left the room.

Rukia gazed after Byakuya's retreating figure in shock. Nii-sama had seen her naked? Rukia licked her chapped lips as she tried to calm herself down. Wait a minute. What did nii-sama said? Did he just say that there wasn't anything for him to see? Rukia fumed in anger as she placed both of her hands on her breasts. They are not big, but they are not small either. Rukia sighed in despair as she let her hands drop to her sides. Whatever, it's not as if she wants to impress Byakuya or anything.

* * *

The cool morning breeze tickled Rukia's cheek as she made her way towards Byakuya's room the next day. _Well, I guess I should give him a proper thank you for saving my life._ Rukia decided as she knocked on the door smartly.

"Who is it?" Byakuya's voice drifted out.

"It's Rukia, nii-sama." Rukia replied as she waited for his reply.

After a brief moment, Byakuya responded. "Come in."

Rukia slid the door open and she stepped in. She could see Byakuya's gaze is fixed intently on some paperwork that he has been working on. His brows are locked in a frown as the brush on his right hand move consistently on the stack of papers on his table. _Actually, nii-sama looks pretty good._ Rukia observed as she stared at Byakuya's brown eyes, his perfect nose, down to his lips. _I wonder if he's a good kisser. Even his lips look perfect. Maybe he- Wait a minute. What am I doing?! Why am I thinking of these? _Rukia scolded herself mentally as she quickly moved her gaze from Byakuya's face to the wall behind him.

"What is the matter, Rukia?" Byakuya's voice interrupted her thoughts and she gave a little jump.

Rukia bit her bottom lip and gave a bow. "I want to thank nii-sama for saving my life. I'm very grateful that nii-sama came over in time."

"Are you truly grateful, Rukia?" Byakuya asked as he stood up and walked towards Rukia.

"I am grateful, nii-sama. I.. That's why I came over to.. to thank you." Rukia stuttered. She had not expected this. She was still certain that Byakuya would just give a nod and dismiss her.

Byakuya's eyes flashed in anger as he walked so close to Rukia that Rukia have to retreat a few steps back.

"Do you even care for your life?" Byakuya asked his voice full of anger.

Rukia eyes grew wide with confusion as she took a few more steps back. "I don't understand, nii-sama."

Rukia had never seen Byakuya so angry before. No, wait. She hasn't seen Byakuya displaying any signs of expressions at all. Be it signs of happiness, anger, sadness, frustration. So what has gotten into Byakuya?

Byakuya suddenly grabbed Rukia's arms as he stared into her eyes. "Do you know how worried I was when I found out that you're fighting a menos? Do you know how much I prayed for you when you were injured and bleeding to death? Do you even care if I got worried for you?"

Rukia's mouth hung open. What is happening? She quickly closed her mouth and struggled for an answer while Byakuya continued gripping on to her shoulders.

"Nii-sama.. I'm sorry. I didn't know.. I thought.." Rukia replied hesitantly, not knowing what to say.

"Aren't you afraid of death, Rukia? If you're not even afraid of death, tell me, tell me what you're afraid of." Byakuya whispered angrily.

Rukia gulped as she stared at Byakuya. His handsome face was so close to her that Rukia has no choice but to look at him. Rukia tried to open her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Frustrated with not being able to give a reply, Rukia closed her mouth again.

"Well, since you're not afraid of death, let us see what you are afraid of, shall we?" Byakuya asked.

In less than a second, Rukia was pulled into Byakuya's arms. Rukia looked up at Byakuya in fright as a wave of confusion swept through her mind.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia uttered, and Byakuya responded by covering her mouth with his. Rukia gave a squeak and tried to push Byakuya away, but it was no use. He was just too strong for her.

Byakuya's slick tongue stroked Rukia's tongue as he tasted her mouth. He lifted his mouth from hers and before Rukia has the chance to react, Byakuya brought his mouth to Rukia's neck and he gently gave it a bite. Rukia stiffened and clenched her teeth together.

Rukia could feel herself getting all hot and dizzy under his touch and her grip on to Byakuya's shoulders tightened. Byakuya smiled as he gave Rukia's robes a slight push until they slipped to expose her shoulders. Byakuya bent his head and started giving Rukia's shoulders light feathery kisses. Rukia could feel her eyelids growing heavy as she moaned, deep in her throat. She could feel her knees buckle beneath her but Byakuya held on to her firmly.

Byakuya suddenly lifted his head and stepped backward, out of her reach. Rukia's eyes snapped open as her knees gave way and she collapsed on to the floor.

"Nii-sama? What.. what was that about?" Rukia whispered, still in shock.

Byakuya ignored her question, and instead, asked her, "Are you afraid of this now, Rukia?"

"Nii-sama.. What in the world.. I mean, what.. what do you mean?" Rukia asked in ragged breaths as she pulled her robes back to her shoulders.

Byakuya walked over to Rukia and helped her up. "You didn't answer my question, Rukia. But it is okay. I found out what you are finally afraid of."

Rukia stared at Byakuya as he sat down in front of his table and picked up his brush. He dipped the brush into an inkpot and prepares to continue with his paperwork as if nothing has happened. Rukia blinked as tears of humiliation threatened to spill from her eyes. What had she done? She had moaned when Byakuya kissed and touched her. Feeling mortified with herself, Rukia bolted from the room, down the corridor and back to her own room.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if Byakuya seems a little OOC in here. But I felt that this part was needed and um.. a little OOC will be needed if there'll be some smut. right? =/  
Remember to review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thank you so much for those who took the time to reviewed my story! I'm really grateful. The reviews are the ones which keeps me going. Thank you! :D

**Disclaimer:** If I own Bleach, I would make myself as Byakuya's wife.

* * *

"Arghhh!!" Rukia screamed as she flung herself onto her bed and pounded her fists. Rukia is mad at herself. Mad at herself for thinking that Byakuya actually likes her when he was kissing her. Mad at herself for responding to his touch. And mostly, she was mad at herself because she's falling in love with him.

_How is that possible? How could I fall in love with nii-sama? I must be crazy. He's someone who I respect and hope to become. That's all. How can a sister fall in love with the brother? _Rukia thought as she glanced dejectedly around her room. _This is no good. I have to get a hold of myself and just pretend nothing has ever happened._ She slipped off her bed, walked out of her room and shunpo-ed her way to the 13th division.

* * *

"Oi, Rukia! Over here!" A familiar voice called out as Rukia was walking towards her division.

Rukia turned her head to that direction and spotted her orange and red haired friend sitting under a tree.

"Ichigo! Why are you here?" Rukia asked in surprise as she walked towards them.

Ichigo glared at Renji as he replied. "This red pineapple head here asked me to come over. He said there's something he wants to tell me about."

"Hey! Watch your mouth, carrot top! After you've heard what I'm about to tell you, I'm sure you'll start to call me Renji-sama instead!" Renji snapped irritably.

Ichigo gave a bark of laughter. "Call you that?! Dream on, pineapple head! I wouldn't even call you that even if you managed to defeat Aizen!"

Rukia sensing that another squabble is going to break out soon, quickly asked. "So, Renji, what's the thing you're going to tell Ichigo?"

Renji glared at Ichigo, and then turned his attention to Rukia. "Well, taichou has given me a special mission. I have to go down to Karakura town and inspect what has been killing off the animals there. It doesn't seem that the culprits are hollows or anything like that."

"Killing off animals? But hollows mostly feed on human souls, right?" Rukia asked as she frowned.

Ichigo sighed. "That's the problem. We couldn't figure out what it is. There are so many dead animals in the street right now, people are freakin' out."

The three friends lapsed into silence, immersed in their own thoughts.

"Well, it doesn't matter! The mystery will be solved soon as I will be investigating them." Renji boasted then continued. "I couldn't believe it when taichou handed this mission over to me. He must have great faith in me!"

Ichigo gave a snort. "Yea right. I'm sure Byakuya only wanted to get you out of his sight!"

Rukia sighed as her two friends continued their squabbling.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya had always considered himself to be calm and clearheaded but he was beginning to doubt that after what happened with Rukia earlier this morning had obviously not been calm or clearheaded. Byakuya sighed as he walked out of the sixth division, looking out for Renji. He couldn't control himself when he saw the flustered look on Rukia's face when he had walked over to her and questioned her. _She looks so cute with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly apart._ _Damn, I should not have kissed her no matter how much I want to. Rukia must have been so horrified. Wait. Horrified? Rukia does not seem horrified when I had kissed her. She had even responded. Does this mean that Rukia feels the same way like I do?_

The hot afternoon sun shone brightly as Byakuya quickened his pace. He was feeling slightly irritated that Renji had left his office and had not been back for a few hours and the scorching sun did not make things better. Thinking about how he would have to face Rukia in the evening made Byakuya's mood worse. He didn't mean to kiss Rukia. He just couldn't control himself when his face was barely two inches away from hers. To make it worse, she had looked so beautiful and nervous at the same time. The kiss with Rukia this morning had left Byakuya rattled. He had never felt so good in his life. He had never expected that the kiss would make him yearn for something more. Byakuya had wanted it so much that his lips went to her neck and even down to her bare shoulders before he could stop himself.

Byakuya could feel an ache in his groin as he thought of what happened this morning. His body had been so close to Rukia's petite frame. How his hot ragged breaths were against Rukia's neck and how she had moaned as if she had wanted more.

Byakuya stopped walking, closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths of air hoping that the fresh air would help him clear his fuzzy mind. After several minutes, Byakuya continued on his way and he could sense Renji's reiatsu nearby. He shunpo-ed to that direction immediately expecting to see Renji alone dozing off under a tree.

Byakuya stopped as he looked to his left. Surprisingly, Renji was not dozing off nor he was alone. Byakuya saw Renji in a heated conversation with Kurosaki Ichigo and standing beside them with an exasperated expression, was Rukia.

Sensing that somebody else was near, Rukia quickly turned her head. Byakuya could see her face turn red, then her expression changed from being shy to anger.

"Nii-sama." She greeted him quietly, her tone forceful.

As soon as Renji and Ichigo heard Rukia, they stopped talking and turned around as Byakuya walked towards them.

"Taichou! Were you looking for me?" Renji asked and then continued. "I came out to look for Ichigo to ask him some stuff about the mission."

"Ask me? It sounds more like boasting to me!" Ichigo retorted.

Renji glared at Ichigo as a voice rang out loud and clear. "Yoohoo! Are you all having a small party without me?"

Everyone including Byakuya turned their heads as they see the busty vice captain of tenth division making her way down the steps.

"Ooh! Even Kuchiki taichou's here! Now now, that wasn't very nice to not invite me!" Matsumoto Rangiku said well naturedly as she wagged her finger at them.

"Um.. This isn't a party, Rangiku-san." Ichigo replied.

Matsumoto's face fell. "It isn't? Well, that's a bummer. I was still going to treat you all to sake since Kuchiki taichou is here too." She said mischievously and winked at Byakuya who gave no response.

Renji smiled. "We'll be sure to call you next time if we're having a party."

"Well, alright. I'd better get going in case taichou finds me and drags me back to the office to do more paperwork." Matsumoto sighed.

As Matsumoto turned to leave, she caught sight of Rukia and something very strange on her neck.

"What is that, Kuchiki-san?" Matsumoto asked as she walked towards Rukia, peering at her neck.

Rukia frowned. "What's what?"

"Is this a hickey, Kuchiki-san?" Matsumoto asked as she pointed to the red spot on Rukia's neck.

"What?!" Rukia gasped as her hand flew to the side of her neck.

Matsumoto let out a laugh. "Well, you've been terribly naughty, haven't you, Kuchiki-san?"

Byakuya stiffened as he saw everyone staring at Rukia while she looked around helplessly.

"So who's that guy, Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yea, tell us who that guy is! Is he someone we know?" Matsumoto chirped in happily.

"I.. Well.. I.. can't say.." Rukia stammered as she stared at Byakuya.

Renji turned his head towards Byakuya and gasped. "Oh my god. Taichou did that to you, right?"

Before Byakuya or Rukia could react, Ichigo smacked Renji on his head. "Don't be stupid! It isn't Byakuya! It must be someone else!"

Renji groaned as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Then why was Rukia looking at taichou?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. "She can't say because Byakuya is here, stupid."

Renji blinked. "Oh. Right."

Matsumoto smiled and turned to Byakuya. "Don't worry, Kuchiki-taichou. I'm sure Kuchiki-san knows what is best for her. Am I right, Kuchiki-san?" Matsumoto turned to Rukia and gave her a kind smile.

"Um.. yea." Rukia replied nervously.

There was a pregnant pause as everyone was deep in thought.

"Matsumoto!!" A loud voice shouted and interrupted everyone's train of thought.

Matsumoto made a face. "Drats, taichou is coming this way! If he asks, tell him I went the other way." And with that, Matsumoto dashed off towards the 11th division.

True enough, as soon as Matsumoto disappeared round the corner, Hitsugaya Toshiro appeared, breathless and angry.

"Have any of you seen Matsumoto?" he asked as he approached them.

"I think she went that way." Rukia said as she pointed to the other direction, the way that leads to the 12th division.

"Actually, she went the other way towards the 11th division." Byakuya said suddenly.

Hitsugaya Toshiro raised his brows. "So did she go to the left or the right?"

"Left." "Right." Byakuya and Rukia replied at the same time.

Toshiro sighed in exasperation. "Whatever. I'll just find that lazy Matsumoto myself."

As soon as Toshiro shunpo-ed away, Byakuya turned around and begin walking off. "Let's go, Abarai."

Renji nodded and followed Byakuya as they walked back to the 6th division.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to review! LOVE! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I love the reviews that every single one of you gave. Thank you so so so much! Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you'll have fun reading it too! :D

To rachlovebleach: Byakuya says that he'll visit you tonight and give you a hickey. Hahahah! I had to beg him for it. I couldn't reject you since you asked for it, right? xD

**Disclaimer:** I own Bleach. I own Byakuya. I own Rukia. I own the Kuchiki manor. I own Byakuya's bed. Not.

* * *

Several days later, Rukia find herself walking towards the cherry blossom garden in the Kuchiki manor. She had been avoiding Byakuya these few days and she was getting tired of it. Everyone has been looking at her weirdly as she scampered away hurriedly when she felt Byakuya's reiatsu nearby. She had even avoided eating at the same table as Byakuya. She would wake up earlier than usual, gobble up her breakfast and rush to division 13 before Byakuya steps out of his room. In the night, she would stay in her room and make sure that Byakuya has returned to his room before stepping out of her room. How long is she going to avoid him like this? Rukia doesn't know.

It was a chilly night as Rukia sat down on the bench beneath a cherry blossom tree. It was 1a.m and Rukia couldn't sleep. Byakuya had returned to his room three hours ago and Rukia decided that it would be safe to step out. _Winter is coming again._ Rukia thought as she rubbed her palms together. _I hate the cold. My skin gets all cold and dry._ Rukia let out a sigh as she looked up at the midnight sky. It was a beautiful night. Thousands of stars dotted the sky and cherry blossoms were dancing along with the wind.

"Rukia?" A voice spoke out.

Rukia turned her head and raised her brows in surprise. "Nii-sama."

Byakuya walked slowly towards Rukia and sat down on the bench. "Why are you still up?"

"I.. um.. couldn't get to sleep." Rukia replied nervously as she turned her head away. _Is nii-sama trying to start a conversation with me?!_

"I see." Byakuya said softly.

Rukia bit her bottom lip. _This is stupid. Both of us aren't talking and this is going to turn out awkward. I should return to my room before things get any weirder._

"I'm going back to my room now, nii-sama. Goodnight." Rukia said and stood up abruptly.

"Wait, Rukia." Byakuya said as he reached out and grabbed her wrists.

Rukia's face turned red as she blushed at Byakuya's touch.

Byakuya stood up and turned to face Rukia. "Rukia. I want to apologize about what happened that day. I didn't mean what I said."

Rukia's jaw dropped. What on earth is happening? Is nii-sama apologizing to her? Is the proud and arrogant captain of squad 6 apologizing to her?

"Rukia? Did you hear me?" Byakuya asked as he looked at Rukia.

Rukia clamped her mouth shut immediately, suddenly realizing how foolish she must have looked. "I'm sorry, nii-sama. I heard you. And um.. let's just forget about what happened." Rukia said hastily.

Byakuya nodded thoughtfully as Rukia folded her arms beneath her breasts. Is Byakuya done? Damn, she certainly can't wait to get into her cozy room. Rukia looked at Byakuya as she started to shiver.

Noticing that Rukia was starting to shiver, Byakuya removed his haori and draped it over Rukia's shoulders.

"Thank.. thank you, nii-sama." Rukia said as she hugged herself tightly.

"Go to bed now, Rukia. It's late." Byakuya replied as he looked up at the sky.

"What about nii-sama?" Rukia asked.

"I wish to stay here a bit longer." Byakuya said softly.

Rukia nodded and walked towards her room, still clutching on to Byakuya's haori.

* * *

The next morning, as Rukia ate her breakfast, she began to wonder where Byakuya was. He was usually up by now.

As Rukia was about to ask one of the servant, she spotted Byakuya stepping out of his room. Rukia greeted him as he sat down.

"Nii-sama, thank you for your haori yesterday." Rukia said as she got up from the table, picked up the haori that was draped on a chair and handed it to Byakuya.

Byakuya nodded briefly as he took his haori from Rukia and continued with his breakfast.

* * *

That night, Rukia could not sleep. She tossed and turned in bed wondering where Byakuya was. _Why hasn't nii-sama returned home yet? It's already close to 2a.m. Where could nii-sama be?_ Rukia thought worriedly. Byakuya was usually home by 6p.m and if he were to be home late. He would inform Rukia about it.

Rukia got off her bed and walked out of her room wearing only her thin piece of nightgown. She shivered as the wind howled. She could hear her own footsteps echo through the house as she walked towards the main door of the Kuchiki manor.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Rukia gasped as she saw a figure. Rukia sighed with relief as she saw that it was only Byakuya.

"Nii-sama." She greeted him as Byakuya walked slowly over.

Rukia gasped as she looked at Byakuya's face. It was deathly pale and Byakuya looked like he was about to faint any moment.

"Nii-sama! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Rukia asked worriedly.

Byakuya continued walking very slowly towards his room ignoring Rukia. Suddenly, Byakuya stumbled but his hand shot out and steadied himself against a pillar.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried out as she ran over.

Byakuya's breathing was ragged as he looked at Rukia. "Stop looking so flustered, Rukia. This is nothing."

"But, nii-sama. You seem unwell." Rukia said as she reached out her hand to touch Byakuya's forehead timidly.

"Nii-sama! You're burning!" Rukia exclaimed in alarm as she withdrew her hand.

Byakuya closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the cool pillar. "Do not be ridiculous, Rukia. I said I am fine." He whispered.

"Nii-sama, this is not the time to be stubborn! You're sick! And it would turn out worse if you ignore it!" Rukia retorted angrily as she tugged at Byakuya's sleeve.

Byakuya lifted his head and looked at Rukia. Was that amusement in his eyes? Rukia wasn't sure. "All right, Rukia. I would not ignore it. But there is one condition."

"What?" Rukia asked as she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I want you to nurse me back to health." Byakuya replied simply as he looked at Rukia seriously.

Rukia looked flabbergasted as she took a step back in disbelief. Byakuya wanted her to nurse him back to health? Is he serious?!

"Nii-sama. I'm sure the 4th squad could handle this healing thing better than me. Besides, I do not know anything about nursing people back to health." Rukia said hastily.

Byakuya sighed. "Rukia, do you think I would seek help from the 4th division?"

_Well, that's true. Nii-sama's such a proud man. He wouldn't want anyone to know that he's sick. And he wouldn't be caught dead in the 4__th__ division when all he had to cure was just a very bad case of cold. It's all my fault nii-sama is sick now. I should have returned him his haori before returning to my room last night. I guess it's only fair that I nurse him back. _Rukia thought as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I understand, nii-sama. Do not worry, I will nurse you back to health as fast as I can." Rukia said as she smiled.

How fortunate! Rukia had agreed to nurse him back to health! Byakuya tried to suppress his glee as he pushed open the door and walked towards his bed.

"Just give me a minute, nii-sama." Rukia said suddenly as she dashed off.

Byakuya frowned. What is Rukia going to do? He shrugged as he stripped to only his long black pants as he climbed into bed. His whole body was feeling awfully hot despite that it was winter. Moments later, Rukia arrived holding on to a piece of cloth. She blushed at the sight of Byakuya's bare chest but quickly regained her composure.

"Here. This will make you feel better." Rukia said as she folded the piece of cloth and placed it on Byakuya's forehead.

The cold surface of the cloth rested on Byakuya's forehead and he felt a little better instantly.

Rukia looked happily at Byakuya as he sighed contentedly. "I'll take my leave now, nii-sama."

"Wait, Rukia." Byakuya said suddenly. "Stay here. Don't go."

Rukia looked at Byakuya in surprise. "What?"

Byakuya sat up quickly and replied. "Your responsibility now is to look after me. So how can you leave?" Byakuya said.

Byakuya sighed with relief in his heart as he looked at Rukia's confused face. Well, it is pretty good to be sick. At least, Rukia will look after him and he would be able to spend more time with her. Byakuya thought.

"I guess you're right, nii-sama." Rukia said at last as she pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. Rukia shivered as the wind blew even harder than before.

Byakuya lay in bed as he looked at Rukia's shivering form. "Come here, Rukia." He said to her.

Rukia stood up immediately. "What is it, nii-sama? Are you still feeling uncomfortable anywhere?"

She was so close. Byakuya could smell her sweet skin. It reminded him of peaches. He reached out and pulled Rukia into bed, next to him. Rukia let out a squeak of surprise and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Nii-sama!" She exclaimed as she tried to get up but was pulled down by Byakuya and his hands quickly wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Shush, Rukia. Go to sleep." Byakuya murmured as he closed his eyes, holding Rukia closely.

Rukia's nose was touching Byakuya's bare chest and her face turned into a deep shade of magenta as she thought of the position they are at. "Nii-sama.. We can't.."Rukia protested weakly.

Byakuya silenced her as he drew her even closer to him. "Rukia, my body is feeling hot. And I think I will feel better with your skin next to mine since your body temperature is so low now. Just go to sleep, alright?" Byakuya said softly.

Byakuya could feel Rukia nod her head slowly and soon, there was silence. Byakuya had always imagined how hugging Rukia would be like. And for once, he didn't have to imagine it. Byakuya gave a small smile as he held Rukia in his embrace. With Rukia next to him, Byakuya felt as though that his heart seems to feel lighter. His troubles seem to have disappeared. But what would be better? If Rukia was naked next to him. Byakuya thought cheekily as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** 2 more days to valentine's day and i'm without a date. i feel like i'm one of the world's most pathetic person. ): why don't you guys make me feel better by giving me at least 35 reviews? it isn't too much to ask for, right? Once, my reviews hit 35, i promise i'll post up the next chapter. i'm done with chapter 5! anyway, happy valentine! (:


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I found out that my chapters seem to have gotten longer and longer. =/

Oh my god, you people. I seriously love every single one of you to death. Seriously. Less than 24 hours and I've received 38 reviews. Okay, it might not be much but it meant the world to me. I seriously think I'm gonna cry. To show my love back to all of you, here's Chapter 5 as promised. (:

Oh, and I don't own Byakuya's bed or any part of him although I wish I do. I asked him if he would give me his blanket but he ignored me. Oh well. ):

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my pink DS.

* * *

The first ray of sunlight shone through Kuchiki Byakuya's room as he cracked his eyes open. His head still feels heavy but his body temperature had definitely lowered. He gave a small smile as he looked at Rukia who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Rukia snuggled closer to him as she slept on. Byakuya sighed softly. This is pure bliss to have Rukia lying in his arms. He closed his eyes as he cradled her in his arms, drifting slowly back to sleep.

Rukia thought she felt someone's grasp tightening on her as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she came face to face was.. someone's chest. Someone's very chiseled chest. _Mmm.. This feels really nice. It's nice to have someone to hold on to when you wake up every morning._ Rukia smiled contentedly as she burrowed her head deeper. _Wait a minute. Why is there a man in my bed?_ Rukia's eyes snapped open in surprise as she gave the chest a very hard shove. The man toppled off the bed before Rukia could catch a glimpse of his face.

Byakuya felt himself landing on the floor with a loud thud and he quickly stood up, surprised. He could see the colour from Rukia's face drained as he emerged.

"Nii-sama! I didn't realize it was you!" Rukia said as she leapt up from the bed, her face reddening.

Byakuya looked at her wryly. "Rukia, this is my room. If it wasn't me, who do you think it would be?"

Rukia looked down as she mumbled her apologies, realizing that this was indeed, her nii-sama's room.

Byakuya looked at her in amusement before he turned and walked into the bathroom. "It was nice waking up on the floor for once, Rukia."

Rukia stared after Byakuya until the door of the bathroom closes. A wave of mixed feelings rushed to Rukia as she sat on the bed to calm herself down. What is that feeling? She was feeling somewhat happy, mortified, guilty and some other emotions that she couldn't quite put her finger to it. Rukia stood up, shook her head and quickly walked out of Byakuya's room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she made her way towards the 6th division. Ukitake taichou had handed her some documents that needs to be signed by Byakuya. She had tried to push the responsibility to Kiyone and Sentaro saying that she had paperwork left unfinished and the two would be definitely be more than happy to help. Ukitake had insisted firmly that he would not leave such an important document in Kiyone or Sentaro's hands as it might have been torn to shreds before reaching the 6th division as they will be snatching the papers from each other. Deciding that there was no excuse out of this, Rukia had agreed grudgingly. She just didn't want to face her brother at the moment after feeling so confused.

As soon as she stepped into the 6th division office, she was greeted enthusiastically by Renji. He was waving his hands and jumping up and down, obviously delighted to see Rukia.

"Oi, Rukia! Come over here!" Renji shouted and beckoned Rukia to come over.

"What is it now, Renji?" Rukia replied as she walked over. "Where's nii-sama?"

Renji smiled as he sat on a chair. "Kuchiki-taichou just headed out. Oh boy, am I glad you popped over. I was just starting to get bored. Taichou gave me such a large stack on paperwork to work on that day. I wonder if I said anything wrong."

Rukia secretly wondered if this had anything to do with what Renji said the other day in front of Ichigo and Matsumoto. About Byakuya was the one who gave her that hickey.

"So, Rukia. Tell me honestly. Did you really do that?" Renji asked as he stared at Rukia with a mad gleam in his eyes.

Rukia frowned. "Huh? What are you talking about? Do what?"

Renji let out a guffaw as he slapped Rukia on the back. "Come on! You know you don't have to be shy in front of me, Rukia!"

Rukia frowned as she stared at her friend. What in the world is this baboon blabbering about?? "Renji! Stop laughing and tell me what you're trying to say!" Rukia scolded him, exasperated.

Renji tried to smother his laughter as he tried to keep a straight face. "Well, I heard from Matsumoto that Ichigo kissed you yesterday. I can't believe the two of you didn't tell me that you were together!"

Rukia stared at Renji. Seriously, has her friend gone bonkers from all the paperwork?

"Who told Matsumoto that?" Rukia asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I heard from Matsumoto that she heard from-"

"Abarai! Are you skiving off again?" A voice boomed.

Renji and Rukia whirled around in surprise as they saw Byakuya walking towards them, with a very stern expression.

"Taichou! I didn't know that you would be back so fast! i wasn't skiving of course. I was just getting more information on what's happening in soul society these days." Renji replied as he glanced at Rukia with a cheeky smile.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows. "And what would the latest news be?"

Before Renji could open his mouth, Rukia quickly cut in. "It's nothing important, nii-sama. Renji's just sprouting nonsense."

Renji frowned. "But it isn't! Everyone has been saying that Ichigo kissed you!"

Rukia stared at Renji, horrified. She gulped as she slowly turned her gaze to Byakuya. Byakuya's face seems to freeze for a moment and the frown on his face deepened. "I see." He replied as he stared at Rukia.

"But taichou, aren't you worried? Ichigo's trying to date Rukia!" Renji protested.

Byakuya turned his gaze to Renji and stared at him icily. "This has nothing to do with me. Rukia can date whoever she pleases. Now, get to work before I hand you another stack of paperwork."

Renji immediately saluted. "Understood, taichou!" and he slunk back to his table, continuing his paperwork.

Rukia clenched her teeth in anger_. How dare that stupid baboon told nii-sama that nonsense. How dare he?!_ _I'm going to murder him along with Matsumoto and the person who have spread that rumour._ She thought angrily.

"Why are you here, Rukia?" Byakuya's voice interrupted her thoughts and snapped Rukia out of her reverie.

Rukia quickly turned her attention back to Byakuya. "Well, Ukitake-taichou handed me some documents for you to sign."

Byakuya gave a brief nod and head into his office. "Come in then."

Rukia followed him as she shut the door. She handed the documents to Byakuya and he accepted it, skimming the content on the documents.

"Nii-sama, are you feeling better?" Rukia asked softly.

Byakuya lowered the papers in his hands and looked at Rukia intently. "Is what Abarai said true?"

Rukia's face turned red as she stared at her feet. "Of course not, nii-sama."

Byakuya signed the documents with a flourish and handed them to Rukia. "Are you done with your work here, Rukia? I am going home. My head is hurting."

Rukia nodded. "I'll just hand these to Ukitake-taichou and I'll be ready to go."

Byakuya nodded as Rukia walked out of his office.

* * *

The trip home was awkward and silent. The sun in starting to set, making the sky turn into several shades of colours. Pink, purple and orange.

"This is really pretty." Rukia said softly to herself as she looked up at the sky.

"What is?" Byakuya asked as the two of them walked slowly back to the Kuchiki manor.

Rukia gave Byakuya a startled look after realizing that he had heard her. "I'm talking about the sky, nii-sama."

Byakuya did not reply and the two of them continued walking in silence.

"What are the things that you think that are pretty, nii-sama?" Rukia asked suddenly, her gaze transfixed on the evening sky.

Byakuya looked at Rukia and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Cherry blossoms."

"What else?" Rukia probed.

"You." Byakuya said simply.

"Sorry?" Rukia said as she stopped walking staring at Byakuya wondering if she had heard wrongly.

"You, Rukia. You are beautiful." Byakuya said softly as he stopped walking and turned to look at her.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. _Am I dreaming? Did I hear correctly? No, wait. I look like my sister. It's normal if he thinks that I'm pretty since he fell in love with my sister, right? And everyone says that I look exactly like Hisana. _Rukia felt her growing heavier as he eyes fell.

"Because I look like Hisana, right?" she replied softly.

Byakuya frowned. "Of course not, Rukia. This has nothing to do with Hisana. You are beautiful in your own way."

A surge of happiness flowed through Rukia as she looked up. Byakuya's face was awfully near her, she realized. Before Rukia could take a step back, she felt Byakuya's face getting nearer and finally, his lips landed on her lips softly.

Rukia's body turned rigid as she didn't know what to do. Byakuya's hands was holding on to Rukia's shoulders as he kissed her, his tongue licking Rukia's lips asking for permission to enter. It was so gentle, so different from the previous time. Rukia's breathing turned ragged as she could feel her eyes grow heavier. Soon, her lips slowly parted as Byakuya's tongue slowly explored her mouth. It was a soft and gentle kiss. Rukia's hands slowly made their way up to Byakuya's shoulder as Byakuya's kiss became more urgent. Rukia slowly responded and she thrust her tongue into Byakuya's mouth as both tongues begin fighting for dominance.

"Kuchiki-taichou!!" A voice cried out.

Upon hearing someone, Rukia and Byakuya leapt apart guiltily and they quickly turned around to see who that intruder was.

A figure came running towards them and Rukia let out a small gasp as she noticed that the intruder had red hair and tattoos.

"What is the matter, Abarai?" Byakuya asked calmly as Renji stood in front of them.

"I didn't realize you were with taichou, Rukia! Why aren't you with Ichigo?" Renji asked as he nudged Rukia playfully on the arm.

Rukia swallowed. "How did you know nii-sama was here?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "I sensed his reiatsu, of course! Do you think I can see him all the way from where I was standing? Weird though. Taichou's reiatsu had suddenly fluctuate as if he's feeling either really angry or excited. But I doubt taichou has anything to feel happy about. He's probably angry with some other thing."

Rukia let out a sigh. _So, Renji hadn't seen us kissing._ Rukia thought. _It seems that we're safe. For now._

Byakuya cleared his throat as he stared at Renji icily. Renji, suddenly remembering that he had something to say, turned to Byakuya immediately with a smile plastered on his face.

"Taichou! Could I have the day off, tomorrow? I finished all the paperwork you've given me!" Renji said proudly.

Byakuya looked at his vice captain in annoyance. _Abarai rushed all the way over to ask me this? Why couldn't he have waited til tomorrow? Damn this blasted lieutenant! Of all the time, he had to choose a time where Rukia and I had been kissing, _

"Well, what do you think, taichou? I need to get some new sunglasses tomorrow. That bastard, Ichigo destroyed mine during the last fight we had." Renji grumbled.

"No." Byakuya replied as a flash of annoyance flicker through his eyes.

"But.. but I finished all the paperwork!" Renji spluttered.

"If you are done with the paperwork, I will hand more over to you tomorrow." Byakuya replied.

Renji gaped at Byakuya in astonishment. "But.."

"No Buts. One more word from you and I will personally remove you from my squad. Do you hear me?" Byakuya said sternly.

Renji clamped his mouth shut as he nodded and walked away dejectedly.

As soon as Abarai Renji shuffled away. Byakuya turned to Rukia. "Rukia, I.."

"Let's go home, nii-sama." Rukia interrupted as she shunpo-ed away leaving Byakuya standing alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, I would like to say thank you for all the awesome reviews. Love them to bits! Remember to review this chapter now that I've posted it up for you! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Warning. This chapter contains smut/lemon or whatever you call it. If you want, you may just skip this chapter. This is my first time writing smut so please bear with me a little if I suck at writing it. Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed. It really made my valentine's day so much more bearable. Hahah. Here's a late valentine gift from me to all of those who has kindly reviewed. This shows how much I love you all. You know what you're supposed to do after reading, right? Heh.

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah.. You know what I'm going to say.

* * *

As soon as Rukia stepped into the Kuchiki manor, she head to her room immediately and closed the door behind her. She gave a sigh as she sat on her bed. Why did she have to respond to Byakuya's kiss? Why did she have to feel happy when nii-sama complimented her?

Feeling frustrated, Rukia walked into her bathroom, stripped and turned on the shower. She tilted her head as the cool water trickled down her face and hair. What had gotten in her? What had gotten into nii-sama? What happened these few days had always left her confused. What was happening to them? Thoughts of waking up in Byakuya's arms and their kiss drifted into her mind. Rukia groaned as she turned and rested her head on the wall allowing the water to hit the side of her body. Before she woke up from the coma, everything was normal. Byakuya would ignore her and she would stay out of his way. But everything has changed after she had woken up in the 4th division that day. Byakuya would always acknowledge her presence by speaking to her and the way he talks to her seem somewhat gentler. _Nii-sama's speech and actions have been so weird I couldn't help but wonder if he treats me more than a sister. _Rukia thought dejectedly.

"Nii-sama's a baka, nii-sama's a baka." Rukia muttered angrily as she pounded her fist on the wall.

"Who are you calling a fool, Rukia?" A voice spoke behind Rukia as she felt a pair of hands envelope her waist from behind.

Rukia gasped and turned her head around. "Nii-sama!"

Byakuya smiled as he looked at Rukia lazily, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing here!?" Rukia yelped as she pried his fingers away from her waist. Rukia quickly turned around, and to her horror, she saw a naked Byakuya standing in front of her.

Instead of answering Rukia, Byakuya let his eyes slowly take in the form of Rukia's naked body. As soon as Rukia saw Byakuya's eyes on her, she blushed and quickly tried to step out of the shower.

Byakuya'a hand shot out immediately and grabbed Rukia on the wrist. "Rukia, do you not want this?" he asked huskily.

Rukia quickly looked away. "I do not want this, nii-sama. This is wrong."

"Tell me what is wrong, Rukia." Byakuya replied as he drew himself closer to Rukia. He held on to Rukia firmly as she made an attempt to back off. Byakuya's fingers fanned her bare stomach, his thumb brushed the bottom swell of her breast and Rukia had to remind herself to breathe.

"So what is wrong, Rukia?" Byakuya murmured as he licked off the water on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as soon as she felt Byakuya's hot hands closed over her bare breasts. She closed her eyes as she moaned softly. Lust coiled low in her abdomen and pooled between her thighs. It was a strange and new feeling. It was wonderful and overwhelming.

And suddenly, Rukia forgot about everything but the touch of his big palms sliding back and forth across her hard, sensitive nipples. Rukia could feel her breathing grew heavier as she slowly reached out and ran her hands over his face, his neck and down to his shoulders.

Byakuya captured Rukia's lips with his own and his hungry mouth slanted hard across her lips, and he gave her hot feeding kisses, Rukia arched into him, into the warm wall of his chest, kneading hands and into his erection. Byakuya moaned as Rukia's fingers run back and forth against his back and he pulled back to look into her face.

"Rukia, I want you." Byakuya whispered huskily as if Rukia was torturing him. He took her hands from his body and set it on his shoulders. Then he grasped the back of her thighs and lifted her to him. Rukia wrapped her slender legs around Byakuya's waist as she gave light kisses on his neck. Byakua shunpo-ed out of the bathroom and next to Rukia's bed as he laid her gently on it.

"Nii-sama.." Rukia whispered as she looked up at him. "Is this wrong?"

Byakuya crawled on top of Rukia as he kissed her nose. "Call me Byakuya. And I do not see what is wrong about this, Rukia. But if you want me to stop, I will."

"So do you want me to stop, Rukia?" Byakuya murmured as his hot mouth travelled downwards and kissed the very top of Rukia's nipple, then rolled it beneath his tongue.

Rukia moaned as a shudder ran up her spine. "No.." she stammered. "Please don't stop, nii-sama."

"I said to call me Byakuya." Byakuya replied teasingly as his hand slid between her thighs. He cupped her there, pushed his palm into her crotch, and softly squeezed.

Rukia gripped onto the bed sheets as she arched her back. She began panting and her chest rose and fell with every breath.

"You're wet, Rukia." Byakuya whispered as he touched between her legs, feeling her where she wanted it most, where she was slick and where his touch made her greedy for more.

"Byakuya." She whispered as she looked at his with hazy eyes.

"Yes?" Byakuya replied softly as he kissed Rukia at her opening.

"Byakuya.. Please.. Please take me." Rukia begged.

Byakuya gave a smile as he brought his mouth back to Rukia's lips. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Rukia's grip on Byakuya tightened as he entered her slowly and gently. He didn't get far before a stitch of pain penetrated Rukia's lustful gaze and she cried out in distress.

"Shh, it's okay." Byakuya whispered as he kissed her forehead. He rocked his hips, slowly thrusting into her, easing his way further and further until he was buried to the hilt.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Byakuya asked softly as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

Rukia doesn't know. She has never experience this before and this was definitely her very first time. It was definitely painful but the pain had slowly subsided replacing it with pleasure. Rukia lowered Byakuya's face to hers. "I'm better than okay." She said and kissed his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. Shoot me if you want or you can slash me with your zanpakto. I think I really suck at writing smut. Well, flame if you must. Just press that review button below and kindly review. Much appreciated.  
Loads of reviews make me a happy bunny! So why don't you review and make me one! And I assure you I'll post up the next chapter as soon as possible. Cya til then, darlings! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed the smut in the previous chapter. Hahahah. Okay, I'll not babble on and on. Enjoy Chapter 7! (:

**Disclaimer:** If I were to own Bleach, I'd make Gin a good person. Like, he never really betrayed Soul Society. For example, He went off with Aizen because he just wants to put a stop to his plans. Something like this. Hahahah. This would never happen though.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia awoke to the sound of birds tittering as she opened her eyes. Memories of what happened the previous night swept into her mind as she blushed and looked around. Byakuya was nowhere in sight. He must have woken up and left her room. Disappointment consumed Rukia immediately. Did Byakuya regret what had happened and left? Rukia swung her legs to the edge of the bed as she stood up. Pain shot through her thighs as she stumbled and quickly sat down again. Damn it. Why hadn't anyone told her that this would happen after sex? All she had ever heard from Matsumoto was how good it feels. Determined to get out of bed, Rukia stood up as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

After washing up, Rukia walked out of her room and walked towards the dining table. Surprised, she saw Byakuya sitting there. The food on his plate has not yet been touched. Byakuya turned around as he noticed Rukia making her way over.

"Good morning, Rukia." Byakuya said pleasantly as he gave her a small smile.

Rukia took her seat and she winced slightly. "Morning, Nii-sama."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows. "I believe to have asked you to call me Byakuya last night."

Rukia's face turned red as she picked up her chopsticks. "But.. I thought you were just saying that."

"Rukia, I mean it when I say that. After all that has happened, do you think it would still be appropriate to call me nii-sama?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia shook her head as she lifted a piece of salmon to her lips. "Nii.. I mean, Byakuya, were you waiting for me to have breakfast together?"

Byakuya nodded as he picked up his chopsticks delicately as though they were made of glass. "Yes, Rukia. I think that it would be nice to have breakfast together every morning. What do you think?"

Rukia nodded shyly as she gave a small smile. "Yes, I would love that."

* * *

2 weeks flew by quickly as Byakuya and Rukia would wake up in each other's arms in Byakuya's bed and have their usual morning breakfast together. Byakuya would normally walk Rukia to the 13th division before making his way to the 6th division. Everyone would smile as they walk past the Kuchiki siblings, thinking of how well their relationship have become. But some shinigamis would frown and whisper whenever they see Byakuya and Rukia together. They find it odd when they see how Byakuya would always bid Rukia goodbye softly, his expression gentle once they have reached the 13th division. These shinigamis would often wonder what had happened to the man that would always treat Rukia so icily to change.

Rukia would still greet Byakuya as Nii-sama in front of the other shinigamis. But when they were alone, she would often refer him as Byakuya. Byakuya had even been caught smiling to himself by Abarai Renji(how unfortunate) when he was in the middle of his paperwork. Abarai Renji had almost wanted to ask Byakuya about it but stopped himself as he was reminded of the mountains of paperwork Byakuya had assigned him to finish 2 weeks ago.

It was another usual afternoon in the 6th division as Byakuya and Renji worked on their paperwork. Renji lifted up his head as he sensed someone standing at the door.

"Oi, Rukia! What are you doing here? You've come to the wrong place. Ichigo's not here!" Renji called out to her as he laughed at his own joke.

Byakuya lifted his head immediately as soon as he heard Rukia's name. His eyes sparkled in delight as he stared at her. Why is Rukia here? She never visits him in his office unless she was sent to deliver paperwork to his division.

"I'm here to look for nii-sama." Rukia replied at she rolled her eyes at Renji and walked in.

"What's that thing you're holding, Rukia? Is that a present for Ichigo?" Renji asked as he pointed to a box that Rukia clutched to her chest.

"I believe that this is none of your business, Abarai." Byakuya said coldly as he stood up. "Come into my office, Rukia."

As Rukia shut the door behind them, she turned around and sighed. "I wonder when will this thing about me and Ichigo fade off."

"What is that, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, his eyes on the box that Rukia has still been clutching on to firmly.

Rukia blushed as she set the box down in front of Byakuya. "Well.. you see.. I.."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows at her as look at the box. There were several bunnies munching on carrots in the picture on the lid of the box. Byakuya took the box, opened the lid and could see rice, vegetables and wait- what was that black thing that was cut into the shape of a rabbit?

Byakuya looked up at Rukia as she stammered. "Well.. I figured that you would be quite sick of the food here so I prepared something for you from home."

"Did you do all this by yourself?" Byakuya asked as he looked suspiciously at the overcooked rice, soggy vegetables and that piece of rabbit shaped thing.

"Yes. I did them all by myself. The servants there wouldn't allow me at first and I had to practically beg them to let me cook. They finally gave in after I said that you would get really mad at them if they wouldn't allow me to cook." Rukia said proudly as she sat down across Byakuya, the table in between them.

"I would probably kill them now that they have let you cook." Byakuya muttered as he stared at the content of the box.

"What did you say?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing. I was just saying how nice of you to cook for me." Byakuya replied as Rukia smiled at him.

"How is it?" Rukia asked as Byakuya took the chopsticks from Rukia and put a piece of vegetable into his mouth.

He chewed slowly, as Rukia watched, then finally swallowed. "It's.. good." he said as he put some rice into his mouth after that.

Rukia grinned. "Really? I'm glad my hard work paid off!"

"What is this?" Byakuya asked he picked up the rabbit shaped thing, frowning at it.

Rukia's eyes lit up as she gazed fondly at the piece of black thing in between Byakuya's chopsticks. "Ooh! That's Chappy! I spent one whole hour to cut it into this shape!"

"Chappy?" Byakuya asked. "I see. So this should be black rabbit's meat?"

"What did you say?" Rukia asked, horrified. "Rabbit meat?! Of course not! It's fried salmon in the shape of a rabbit!"

"Fried salmon? But why is it black?" Byakuya asked as he stared at Rukia, amused.

Rukia glared at Byakuya as she made an attempt to snatch the bento away from him, but failed as Byakuya quickly took it into his hands before Rukia had the chance to do so.

"Look, return it to me if you're gonna make fun of me. That salmon is just a little over fried, that's all." Rukia snapped irritably as she folded her arms beneath her breasts.

"I was just joking, Rukia." Byakuya replied as he smiled and took a bite of the salmon.

"How is it?" Rukia asked excitedly as she studied Byakuya's expression.

Byakuya nodded as he quickly took a sip of his tea. "It's delicious."

Rukia looked at him in glee as she pushed the bento closer to Byakuya. "Really? Then eat more!"

Rukia sat down again as she looked at Byakuya eating, occasionally taking sips from his cup of green tea. _Hah! This proves that I can cook! _Rukia thought in delight as Byakuya finished the whole box.

"I'll make them every day for you, okay?" Rukia said as she looked at him hopefully while he sipped on his tea.

"Sure, Rukia." Byakuya replied as he looked at her. "Where's my reward?"

Rukia frowned. "Reward? For what?"

"For finishing all the food so quickly." Byakuya replied simply.

"Alright. Here you go." Rukia said as she bent her head low, wanting to kiss Byakuya on his nose. Byakuya quickly tilted his head up and Rukia's kiss landed on his lips instead. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise as she squeaked.

Byakuya deepened the kiss as he closed his eyes. Rukia had to put both her hands on the table for support as she kissed him back. Before Byakuya could snake his hands up her hair, Rukia broke away.

"Not now, Byakuya. Renji might just burst in and we'd get caught." Rukia said.

"Then I would use Senbonzakura on him." Byakuya replied as Rukia burst out laughing.

Rukia took the bento as she turned around. "See you later!"She said happily as she opened the door, walked out, and closed the door behind her.

"Rukia?" Renji turned to her and frowned as she stepped out of the office. "I thought I heard you laughing. Were you having fun in there with taichou?"

"Fun?" Rukia asked. "Don't be silly, Renji. Nii-sama doesn't have the word fun in his dictionary. You must have heard wrongly."

Renji sighed. "I guess I must have heard wrongly. Come to think of it, taichou had been acting weirdly these past 2 weeks."

"Really? How so?" Rukia asked.

"Well, I caught him smiling to himself once but when I turned to look again to make sure, his smile wasn't there anymore. And he bought me this!" Renji said as he rummaged through his drawer and brought out a pair of shiny, new sunglasses.

Rukia's eyes widened. "You mean nii-sama bought this for you?!"

"Yes! And this has been one of the one that I've been longing to get but never have to chance to as it was just too expensive." Renji replied as he wiped the sunglasses with his robes while he gazed at it fondly.

"That was certainly very weird of him." Rukia said slowly.

"Well, I better get back to work, Rukia! He might just take this precious shades back if he sees me skiving off again." Renji replied as he put the shades back in the drawer.

"Alright. See you, Renji!" Rukia waved goodbye to her friend as she walked out of the 6th division feeling ridiculously happy. Byakuya had loved the food she made! She was so happy she could just dance her way back to the 13th division.

Little did Rukia know that happiness does not last very long.

* * *

**A/N:** Give me 85 reviews and I'll post up the next chapter! I'm done with Chapter 8 and moving on to chapter 9! There's gonna be a surprise in the next chapter and things are going to get more interesting! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! And here is chapter 8 as promised.

**Disclaimer:** If I own bleach, I wouldn't be so frustrated about the glitch in a few days ago. It was horrible. Ugh. But hooray, it's fixed! :D

* * *

As Rukia walked towards the 13th division, still firmly clutching on to the bento box, she spotted Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajishi Yachiru of the 11th division sitting under a tree.

"Ken-chan! Icchi's new girlfriend is here!" Yachiru squealed as she saw Rukia.

Kenpachi turned his head around lazily and he gave a brief nod to Rukia. "Kuchiki! Where's ya boyfriend? I'm cravin' for a fight with him!"

Rukia's back stiffened as she walked over. "My boyfriend? I do not have a boyfriend, Zaraki-taichou."

Kenpachi frowned. "Eh? But I heard from Yachiru that she saw you and Ichigo kissing. Doesn't that make him your boyfriend?"

Rukia's immediately turned her head towards Yachiru. "When did you ever see us kissing!?"

Yachiru tilted her head as she thought. "Hmm.. I was secretly following Icchi two days ago. Then I saw you and Icchi talking. And then, Icchi bent down and kiss you!" she said as she giggled happily.

Rukia frowned as she thought. Two days ago? Yes, she had definitely met up with Ichigo. They had talked about Renji. Ichigo had laughed at her when she had shown him her drawings of Chappy the rabbit which she could never really understand why he would always seem tickled by her drawings. And after that, Ichigo had spotted a beetle landing on top of Rukia's head and had bent down to help her swipe it off. Wait a minute. Was Yachiru talking about that?

"Well, Ichigo and I weren't kissing that day. He was just trying to help me swipe off some bug that landed on my hair." Rukia explained as Kenpachi and Yachiru looked at her.

Yachiru then turned to whisper next to Kenpachi's ear. But Rukia could hear what she said clearly. "She's just being shy, Ken-chan."

Rukia could swear that she would start screaming her head off as she looked at Kenpachi nodding his head in agreement. "Listen! There really isn't anything going on with Ichigo and me! How can I even date him now that I'm with Byaku-"

Rukia stopped in mid sentence as she realized what she had just said. "What I.. I mean, that I couldn't possibly date Ichigo with Byakuya nii-sama watching over me so closely, right?"

Kenpachi rolled over, his back lying flat on the grass. "So Kuchiki is in the way? Do you need me to slash him up for you and Ichigo? I would gladly do that, you know."

"That's not necessary, Zaraki-taichou. That was.. nice of you though." Rukia said hastily as she turned around and quickly make her escape.

"Bye bye, Icchi's new girlfriend!" Yachiru shouted happily and wave as Rukia disappeared round the corner.

* * *

"See you soon, Renji. I'll pop by Urahara's shop whenever I'm free." Rukia said as she bid her friend goodbye near the Senkai gate the very next morning.

"Alright! Take care, Rukia. See you soon!" Renji replied and he walked towards the Senkai gate and soon, he disappeared.

Rukia sighed deeply as she watched Renji disappear. She didn't know how long Renji would take to return. Ichigo has also returned back to Karakura town to assist Renji. Although Renji annoys the hell out of her most of the times, she still wishes that he wouldn't have to be gone for long. At least with Renji around, she doesn't feel so bored and at least she still has a friend to talk to.

Rukia slowly made her way towards the 13th division wondering how Byakuya would cope with all the paperwork with Renji gone. _Oh great. Now that Renji is gone, even Byakuya wouldn't have time to spare._ Rukia thought miserably.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts as she felt herself knock into someone. Rukia mumbled her apologies and turned around to see who had shouted at her.

A tall female shinigami stood before Rukia. Long black wavy hair tumbled down her shoulders as she glared at Rukia through her thick eyelashes. Her figure could definitely compete with Matsumoto. Strangely, Rukia had never seen her around before.

As Rukia was about to open her mouth to ask her who she was, the woman had already shunpo-ed away.

* * *

The orange evening sun glowed softly down at Seireitei as Rukia shunpo-ed to the 6th division. She had spent the whole day filing paperwork, practiced with her zanpakto and day dreaming about Byakuya. _Byakuya must have been busy today. He was usually the one who waits for me outside the 13__th__ division to walk home together._ Rukia thought as she stepped inside the 6th division. It was empty and Rukia opened the door of Byakuya's office. Byakuya's head was bent over, his brows furrowing into a frown as he looked through the paperwork.

"Hello." Rukia said as she smiled while Byakuya looked up and gave her a smile.

"Have you been busy today?" Rukia asked as she walked over and closed the door behind her.

Byakuya set his brush aside as he sighed. "Yes. I have to do more paperwork now that Renji is gone."

"So can you go home soon? Why don't you continue the rest tomorrow?" Rukia asked as she sat down across from him.

"A temporary replacement for Renji will be coming soon. I just heard this from the 1st squad. I will be able to head home once he reaches after I have explained to him about the paperwork that he has to do." Byakuya replied.

Rukia nodded. "All right. I'll just sit here and wait with you then. Who is that person taking over? Is it Kira?"

Byakuya shook his head. "No. It is not Kira. I heard that he is a new Shinigami that needs training. They heard that there was an available slot in my squad so they decided to place him here."

"So it's a guy, right? You had better pray it's not someone like Renji again!" Rukia said as she laughed.

"I heard that the name was Takashi. So it should be a guy." Byakuya said as he smiled at Rukia.

There was a knock on the door and Byakuya immediately wiped that smile of his face. "Come in." he replied.

The door creaked open as Rukia turned around to look. A familiar woman stepped in as she flashed them a dazzling smile.

"Hello. I'm Takashi Hisana. I'm going to be Abarai Renji's temporary replacement." The woman said as Byakuya and Rukia stared at her.

Rukia gaped at the beautiful woman. It was the woman whom she had bumped into earlier that day!

"Aren't you supposed to be a guy? Your name is Takashi." Rukia blurted out as she continued staring at the woman.

"Takashi is my family name while Hisana is my name." The woman replied politely but gave a frown as she looked at Rukia.

Wait a minute. Did this woman say that her name was Hisana? Hisana?! Rukia's eyes grew wide as she turned around slowly to look at Byakuya. Byakuya's expression was hard to read. He looks calm and collected but Rukia thought she saw a flicker of uneasiness flashed past his eyes.

Rukia saw Byakuya bent down to look at his paperwork as he spoke. "Takashi, this will be the stack of paperwork that needs to be done. If there are any questions, you can approach me for help. And I would like to emphasize that you will not be allowed to participate in any fight with any of the shinigamis here. If you were to disobey any of the rules, be prepared to be punished severely."

Takashi Hisana giggled flirtatiously as she looked at Byakuya. "And how would the punishment be like, Kuchiki-taichou? Do you think I would enjoy the punishment?"

Rukia looked at the woman in horror. Is she making a move on _her _Byakuya in front of her?! Is she flirting with _her_ Byakuya in front of her?! How dare she!

Byakuya narrowed his eyes sternly as he looked up. "I do not accept this type of behavior. If you continue with this behavior, I would remove you from my squad."

Rukia let a smile grace her lips as she threw a look of triumph towards Hisana.

"Understood, Kuchiki-taichou." Hisana replied sweetly as she glared at Rukia.

Byakuya nodded as he stood up. "You may take your leave now."

Just before Takashi Hisana turn and leave the room, she asked as she pointed to Rukia. "Who is she, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said loudly before Byakuya could answer.

Hisana's eyes swiveled from Byakuya to Rukia, then back to Byakuya. "Is she your wife?" she asked as the look in her eyes hardened.

"No. She is my sister." Byakuya replied simply.

Hisana's eyes softened immediately and smiled as soon as she heard the word _sister_. "I see. I shall take my leave now." With that, she bowed, walked out of the office and left the 6th division.

"I hate her." Rukia mumbled as soon as the woman left.

"Why is that so?" Byakuya asked as he walked out of his office with Rukia.

"Did you see how she was eyeing you? Did you see the look on her face when she was flirting with you? Did you see how she smiled when she realized I'm your sister?" Rukia replied furiously.

Byakuya sighed. "I think you are just over reacting, Rukia. Maybe she was just flirting. She probably didn't mean anything. And you know that you're not really my sister."

"Well, it doesn't matter if I know that I'm your sister or not. The most important thing is that _she_ doesn't know." Rukia muttered angrily as she walked out of the 6th division in large steps.

* * *

As soon as they reached home, a servant stood before them and bowed deeply. "Kuchiki-sama, the Kuchiki elders said that they will be calling for a meeting tomorrow morning here. Kuchiki-sama and Kuchiki-san must be present."

Byakuya nodded and the servant left.

"What was that about?" Rukia asked as she frowned. "What could be so important that they have to come down here specially to hold a meeting?"

"I am not sure, Rukia." Byakuya replied as he held Rukia's hand and led her to the dining table. "All I can say is we should rest early tonight and wake up early tomorrow morning to prepare for their visit."

* * *

**A/N:** Love every single one of you who has reviewed/favourited this story/favourited me! Okay, I'm going to watch an episode of Desperate Housewives now. Remember to review! Adios!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Okay, I am going to cut my usual crap. My eyes are so tired from crying after watching 'Marley and Me'. So go ahead and enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Uh.. You know what I always say.

* * *

"Rukia, wake up." A voice called out.

Rukia groaned as she shut her eyes even tighter. "Go away.. I want to sleep." She murmured as she snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Rukia, if you are not going to wake up, I am going to punish you." The voice said sternly.

Punish? Rukia's eyes flew opened as she stared up at Byakuya's handsome face.

"I knew that would work." Byakuya said as he kissed Rukia's nose.

Rukia ignored him as she closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep. She was so tired she felt she could just die of exhaustion on the bed.

Suddenly, Rukia yelped and her eyes snapped open in alarm as she felt someone tickling her.

"Stop that, Byakuya! Hahahah.. Stop it.. Hahahah!" Rukia shouted as she laughed while trying to defend herself from Byakuya's tickles.

"Do you promise to wake up and stop going back to sleep?" Byakuya asked mischievously as he continued to tickle Rukia.

"Yes! I promise.. Hahahahah.." Rukia said in between laughters.

Byakuya winthdrew his hands as he smiled at Rukia. "All right. Get washed up and I will wait for you outside."

Rukia gazed at Byakuya until he left the room. She leapt up and walked towards the bathroom, smiling to herself. She was happy that every morning when she open her eyes, the first person she would see is Byakuya. The first voice that she will hear in the morning will also be Byakuya's. Rukia felt like she was the luckiest shinigami in the whole of Seireitei.

* * *

Rukia walked out of Byakuya's room as soon as she finished washing up. Just in time, she could hear the main door of the Kuchiki manor open and voices of the Kuchiki elders filled the hallway instantly. She straighted her shinigami robes and quickly proceed to greet them.

Two of the Kuchiki elders walk towards the dining room with Byakuya by their side as Rukia hurried over.

"Late again, Kuchiki Rukia? You will never learn, do you?" one of the elderly woman said as she eyed Rukia with disapproval.

"My apologies, Minami-sama." Rukia said as she gave a deep bow.

The elders walked past Rukia and sat down at the dining table while the servants placed their breakfast on the table.

"Let us have breakfast while we talk about the marriage." The elderly man said as he sat down.

Rukia looked up as she glanced frantically at Byakuya. _Marriage? What marriage? Who is getting married? They couldn't have found out about Byakuya and I, right? We were so discreet even the servants wouldn't notice or maybe someone-_

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rukia snapped out of her reverie as she lifted her head. She gulped as she saw the stern face of Minami-sama peering down at her.

"I apologise, Minami-sama. What did you just say?" Rukia asked meekly.

Minami-sama glared at Rukia. "I was asking you to sit down for breakfast and you were just standing there like a block of wood! Who do you think you are? The Kuchiki princess?!"

Rukia bowed deeply as she apologized again.

"Now now, Minami, do not be too hard on Rukia." Fukuyama-sama said as he gave a small smile to Rukia. "Come and have some breakfast, Rukia."

Rukia gave a thankful smile at Fukuyama-sama as she took her seat next to Byakuya; opposite the Kuchiki elders. She had always like Fukuyama-sama best as he was the only one who treated her kindly.

"What marriage are you talking about, Fukuyama-sama?" Byakuya spoke as he lifted up his chopsticks.

"We decided that it is time for you to get married, Byakuya. We need you to produce an heir for the Kuchiki family. It has been a very long time since your late wife passed away and we think that this is the appropriate time for you to go into another marriage." The elderly man replied.

Rukia stared at the Kuchiki elders while she gripped on to her chopsticks tightly. Marriage? Is Byakuya going to get married soon?

"I have not chosen a suitable partner for marriage yet." Byakuya replied stiffly.

Minami-sama looked at Byakuya impatiently. "We knew you would say that. Therefore, we have already found a marriage partner for you. She is from a noble family, beautiful and she has agreed to this marriage with you."

This time, Rukia's chopsticks fell from her hands and clattered onto the table making a loud noise as she gaped at the Kuchiki elders.

Minami-sama threw Rukia a dirty look as she said. "What are you so shocked about?! You will get married someday too! And close your mouth, you ill-mannered child!"

Rukia quickly shut her mouth as she shot a look of despair to Byakuya. However, Byakuya was staring straight ahead; his eyes were narrowed into slits.

"I do not accept this marriage." Byakuya said firmly.

"You do not have a choice, Byakuya. We were very tolerant towards you when you married Hisana previously. I believe you do not have a choice anymore" Minami-sama replied, her tone as firm as Byakuya.

Fukuyama-sama smiled at Byakuya. "I am sure you will like her, Byakuya. She will arrive in a while. We think the two of you should spend more time together."

Rukia could feel her throat go dry as she licked her chapped lips. What is happening? Is Byakuya really going to marry some other girl? Will Byakuya fall in love with the girl and forget all about her?

"I do not accept this marriage." Byakuya repeated, his face grim.

Fukuyama-sama stared at Byakuya angrily. "I believe that I have told you that you do not have a choice."

Just then, a servant hurried over and bowed. "Minami-sama, Fukuyama-sama, the visitor has arrived."

"Lead her here." Minami-sama replied impatiently as she waved the servant away.

Rukia turned her head towards the door wondering how the woman would look like. Will she be very pretty? Will Byakuya fall in love with her? Millions of thoughts raced through her mind.

The door of the dining room opened and a tall woman walked in. Rukia gasped as the woman walked towards them smiling.

"Good morning, Minami-sama, Fukuyama-sama, Kuchiki-taichou and Kuchiki-san." The woman greeted them as she bowed. The Kuchiki elders nodded in approval as they smiled, Byakuya still staring straight ahead refusing to look at her while Rukia stared at the woman.

Rukia leapt up from her seat as she pointed a finger at the woman. "Takashi Hisana?! What are you doing here?!!"

Byakuya turned his head immediately as soon as he heard what Rukia said. Takashi Hisana? His eyes widened as he saw Takashi Hisana, Abarai Renji's temporary replacement standing before them.

"Stop that ruckus, Kuchiki Rukia!" Minami-sama spoke sharply as Rukia continued staring at Hisana.

Fukuyama-sama turned to Hisana with a warm smile on his face. "Come and take a sit, Hisana."

Hisana ignored Rukia and took a seat opposite Byakuya, beside the Kuchiki elders. Rukia quickly returned to her seat again and stared at Hisana furiously. If looks could kill, Hisana would be six feet under by now.

"You ought to learn more from Hisana, Rukia." Minami-sama said as she gazed at Hisana fondly.

"Ah, Byakuya. We forgot to mention that her name was Hisana coincidentally." Fukuyama-sama said and turned to Byakuya.

"What do you think of Byakuya, Hisana?" Minami-sama asked.

Hisana smiled showing off her perfect set of teeth as she looked at Byakuya. "It is definitely my pleasure to be in this marriage with Kuchiki-taichou."

"Kuchiki-taichou? Why did you call him that?" Fukuyama-sama asked, puzzled.

"I'm placed under his squad temporarily, Fukuyama-sama." Hisana replied politely.

Minami-sama clapped her hands in delight. "Well, isn't that nice! They have met before. This will make things much easier. And I believe you should stop calling him Kuchiki-taichou from now on. You should call him Byakuya-sama now."

Hisana nodded as she smiled.

Rukia cringed as Hisana and the Kuchiki elders continued chatting happily. She felt like she was in a dream. She had been so contented and happy earlier this morning. In less than two hours, everything had came tumbling down. She could feel tears threatening to spill over and she quickly rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. Rukia sighed softly as she placed her hands on her lap. She suddenly felt a warm pressure on her left hand and she looked down. Byakuya had placed his hand on top of Rukia's hand and he gave it a squeeze.

Rukia knew that Byakuya was trying to calm her down but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Images of Byakuya and Takashi Hisana getting married keeps jumping into her mind.

"Well, I believe we should take our leave now. Why don't you walk with Hisana together to your division?" Fukuyama-sama said as they got up to leave.

Byakuya's face remained impassive as he refused to answer. Hisana bowed deeply as the Kuchiki elders left the dining room. Rukia removed her hand from Byakuya's hand as she stood up and left quietly to her room.

"Byakuya-sama, shall we walk to division 6 together?" Hisana asked as she smiled at Byakuya.

Byakuya stood up as he walked towards his room. "I will head over there with Rukia later. You should go first."

Hisana's face fell as she nodded and left the dining room.

Byakuya sighed as he frowned. _What were the Kuchiki elders thinking? I will never marry Hisana. I wonder how Rukia is. She must be feeling worse than me._

Byakuya got up and walked towards Rukia's room. He knocked on her door but there was no answer. "Rukia? It's me." He said gently.

There was no response and Byakuya slid the door open and stepped in. He closed the door and walked towards Rukia's bed. She was curled up in a corner of her bed, her face streaked with tears.

"Rukia? Why are you crying?" Byakuya asked as he sat on her bed looking at her. His heart ached as he reached out to wipe her tears away.

Rukia sniffled as she drew her knees together. "You're getting married to her, Byakuya."

Byakuya sighed as he pulled Rukia into his embrace. "Do not be silly, Rukia. I will not marry her. I will never marry anyone unless the person is you."

Rukia snuggled closer to Byakuya as she sat on his lap, her arms around him. "But the Kuchiki elders say that you do not have a choice."

"Give me some time, Rukia. I will try to persuade them out of this. You have to trust me, alright?" Byakuya replied softly as he kissed her hair.

Rukia nodded as Byakuya kissed her lightly on her nose.

* * *

**A/N**: Who finds Hisana annoying? I have her locked up in my closet now and for one review that you give, I'll let you slap her once. Sounds cool? Hahahah. I'm just kidding. Hope you like this and review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hisana says she's sorry that she's being such a bitch but that isn't going to stop her. Mwahahahah! I'm so evil!  
Anyway, thank you for the reviews, or maybe you just wanted to attack Hisana so you reviewed? Well, whatever it is, thank you for reviewing! Alright, why don't you guys get in my closet now and attack her for all you want? But before you go, read this chapter and review, won't you? (:

* * *

"Rukia, are you alright?" Byakuya asked softly as he stood outside the 13th division. Rukia had remained very quiet while they were walking towards the squad barracks together. Normally, Rukia would be the one talking about Ichigo, Renji, Chappy or whatever that comes into her mind while they walk to the squad barracks together every morning. She had been so quiet that it had worried Byakuya.

"Can we just go home and spend some time together now? I don't' feel like coming here. She'll get to spend time with you." Rukia said softly as she looked down.

Byakuya felt a tug in his heart as he looked down at her. She looked so much like a child now with her sad eyes and pouty lips. "We should not abandon our responsibilities, Rukia. I promise I will not speak to her unless necessary, alright?"

Rukia nodded slowly. "Okay. You're right. But can we walk home together this evening?"

"Of course, Rukia. You do not have to ask. I want to walk home with you every day." Byakuya replied gently.

Rukia seemed to have brightened up at the idea as she finally looked up at Byakuya and gave a small smile. "Okay! I'll see you later then!"

Byakuya nodded as two shinigamis from the 2nd squad walked past. They stared at Byakuya and Rukia as they whispered. "Did you hear that? Why is Kuchiki Rukia talking to Kuchiki-taichou in that way? I thought they were not in very good terms.."

Rukia widened her eyes as the two shinigamis walked off. "Do you think we should be more discreet?"

Byakuya stared angrily after the two shinigamis as he replied. "I think we are fine, Rukia. Do not worry. I will see you later."

Rukia nodded as Byakuya shunpo-ed to the direction of where the two shinigamis were headed. He wanted to know what else were they going say. Did anyone find out about his relationship with Rukia? He definitely hoped not. He did not want Rukia to feel upset anymore. Byakuya caught sight of the two shinigamis strolling a distance ahead of him and he stopped behind a tree.

"Don't you think it's weird that the both of them have been very close lately? I even heard that Kuchiki Rukia had been going to the 6th division frequently." Shinigami number one said.

"Maybe she's just visiting Abarai Renji? They might be dating since they're so close." Shinigami number two replied.

The first shinigami scoffed loudly. "I heard that she was kissing the ryoka boy a few days ago. Imagine if she was dating Abarai and was kissing the ryoka boy behind Abarai's back! And worse of all, Abarai and that ryoka boy are friends!"

The second shinigami burst into peals of laughter. "That would make her so cheap!"

Byakuya clenched his teeth together as he tried to control his reiatsu. How dare these lowly shinigamis insult Rukia. How dare they talk about her in this way. Byakuya's hand gripped tightly onto his zanpakto as his reiatsu fluctuated dangerously. The two shinigamis didn't seem to notice as they were too busy laughing their heads off.

As Byakuya was about to draw his zanpakto, he heard someone speak.

"Stop that! I would not allow you to spread rumours about Kuchiki-san!"

Byakuya frowned as he stepped closer to see who had spoken. To his surprise, Takashi Hisana was standing in front of the two shinigamis, with an angry look on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the shinigamis asked as he glared at Hisana.

"Takashi Hisana. Temporary replacement for Abarai Renji." Hisana replied sternly.

The other shinigami raised his brows. "You're a friend of Kuchiki Rukia?"

"I am her soon-to-be sister in law and I will not allow you to speak about her in that way!" Hisana spoke sharply as she prepared to draw out her zanpakto.

The two shinigamis flinched as they saw the serious look on her face. "Look, we're just kidding, alright? We didn't really mean that."

Hisana's eyes flashed angrily. "This will be the last time, you hear me?"

The two shinigamis quickly nodded as they scuttled off. Byakuya stared at Hisana in surprise. Did this woman just defend Rukia? Maybe she isn't that bad after all.

"Is that you, Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked as she walked towards Byakuya.

Realizing that he had been noticed, Byakuya stepped out.

"I didn't know you were here, Byakuya-sama!" Hisana said in alarm. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw what happened just now." Byakuya replied. "And.."

"Yes?" Hisana probed as she stared at him curiously.

"And I think that that was a very nice thing to do." Byakuya said, his face expressionless.

Hisana breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I thought you were going to punish me because I nearly got into a fight with them."

Byakuya did not reply but instead, he stared off into the distance, as if he was deep in thought.

"Well, I'll get back to the paperwork, Byakuya-sama." Hisana said as she shunpo-ed off leaving Byakuya alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Is it true, Kuchiki-san? Is it trueeeeee?!" A loud voice shouted as Rukia looked up from her paperwork. The 13th division is empty and she could not see anyone in sight. _Weird. I thought I heard someone calling for me. Well, maybe I heard wrongly._ Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she bent down to continue her paperwork.

Suddenly, the door of the 13th division slid open with a loud bang and a strawberry blonde dashed in. Rukia looked up from her paperwork as she stared at a panting Matsumoto.

"Are you okay, Matsumoto-san?" Rukia asked, concerned.

"Is it true, Kuchiki-san? Tell.. Tell me it isn't.." Matsumoto said as she spoke in ragged breaths.

Rukia frowned. What had gotten Matsumoto so flustered? "Is what true?" Rukia asked as she stared at Matsumoto.

After catching her breath for a few seconds, Matsumoto managed to calm down and sat across Rukia. "I heard that you have a new sister-in-law. Is it true? Is Kuchiki-taichou getting married?"

Rukia's eyes widened. How did Matsumoto know about this? "Well, I think so." She replied, trying to keep her voice even.

"What do you mean by you think so? So it's true?" Matsumoto asked as she flailed her hands in exasperation.

Rukia nodded as Matsumoto wailed in despair dramatically. "How can Kuchiki-taichou get married?! How can he abandon us?!"

Rukia cast an amused glance at Matsumoto. She knew she shouldn't be amused at this time now that the news has spread, but Rukia couldn't help herself. Matsumoto's actions are just too dramatic. "Abandon who?" Rukia asked as Matsumoto pounded her fists on the floorboard.

Matsumoto looked up at Rukia, her expression suddenly serious. "Abandon the Shinigami Women's Association club of course! We're all loyal fans of his, you know! We've always wanted to come out with a 'The Secret Life of Kuchiki Byakuya' photo book. But we just couldn't get good pictures of him. The previous time Nemu and Isane were sent to take pictures of him but failed! Kuchiki-taichou just wouldn't let us take a picture of him!"

Rukia frowned. "It sounds silly to want to take pictures of nii-sama."

Matsumoto wagged her finger at Rukia. "That's where you're wrong, Kuchiki-san. We're all sure that the photos of him could earn us quite a hefty sum of money! All the women in Seireitei would be rushing to us to get a copy! We're thinking of selling per book for $250."

"What?! $250 for a damn photo book?!" Rukia gasped as she stared at the smiling woman who was nodding her head cheerfully.

"It's not just a damn photo book, Kuchiki-san." Matsumoto replied as she laughed at Rukia's expression. "We're trying to get naked pictures of him." She continued with a sly smile on her face.

Rukia stared at the woman in front of her. Has she heard wrongly? They were trying to get Byakuya's naked photos?! "Did you say naked, Matsumoto-san?"

"Of course I did! Say, Rukia, since you live with Kuchiki-taichou, have you ever seen him naked? Or does he walk around his room naked? Maybe you can help us take a naked photo of him!" Matsumoto suggested gleefully as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

Seen Byakuya naked? Of course Rukia had seen him naked. He's naked every time they make love. Rukia giggled as she the image of her snapping Byakuya's naked form while they were making love drifted into her mind.

Matsumoto peered at Rukia curiously as she waved her hand in front of Rukia's face. "Why are you giggling, Kuchiki-san? You must have seen him naked before, right? Look, we'll give you thirty percent of the earnings from those photo books. What do you think?" she asked eagerly.

Rukia blushed as she pretended to cough. "Of course I haven't seen him naked."

Matsumoto nodded thoughtfully as she drummed her fingers on the table. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to ask Yachiru to think up of more ideas to get naked photos of Kuchiki-taichou. Well, I had better get going. Ikkaku is waiting for me to have a drink. See you soon, Kuchiki-san!"

As soon as Matsumoto left, Rukia stood up and walked out of the 13th division. She gave a deep sigh as she sat on the front steps. Renji and Ichigo are both not here and she doesn't have anyone to talk to. She looked up at the clear blue sky as white puffy clouds drifted across.

"Have you seen Matsumoto, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia turned around as she saw Hitsugaya Toshiro approaching her. Rukia shook her head expecting Toshiro to walk away but instead, the white haired boy sat down beside her and sighed.

"Is anything wrong, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia asked.

Toshiro turned to look at Rukia. "I'm okay. I'm just a little tired from everything that has been happening lately. About Aizen, Momo and everything else."

Rukia nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. Everything has been happening so fast. I still cannot believe that Aizen would betray us."

Toshiro sighed as he closed his eyes while Rukia kept silent. It was weird as Rukia never had a real conversation with Toshiro before. She didn't know if she should say something or if she should just head back to her paperwork. After thinking for a few seconds, Rukia decided to remain silent.

After what seemed like three minutes, Toshiro's eyes opened slowly as he said. "Where's Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia sighed in exasperation. "Please don't tell me that you think that Ichigo and I are together. We're not together, alright? It's just some stupid rumour that Yachiru made up."

Toshiro frowned. "I know that he isn't your boyfriend. I was just curious where he was. He's usually causing trouble in Seireitei and I don't see him around."

Rukia sighed in relief. "Thank you so much. You're the first person to believe me."

"Of course I believe you, Kuchiki-san. You're with Kuchiki-taichou, not Kurosaki." Toshiro said simply.

Rukia nodded. "You're right, Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm with Bya.. Bya..-" Rukia stopped in mid sentence as she stared at Toshiro. "What did you say?"

Toshiro sighed. "I know you're with Kuchiki-taichou."

Rukia gasped as she leapt up in alarm. "Oh my god. How.. I mean.. Does anyone else know about this?" she asked frantically.

Toshiro shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone. Don't worry."

Rukia groaned as she slapped her palm on her forehead. How did he find out? No wonder everyone was saying he was a genius. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I'm just good at observing people." Toshiro replied calmly as he looked up at the sky.

"Please don't tell anybody about this." Rukia begged.

"I'm not Matsumoto, alright? And why would I want to tell others?" Toshiro replied as he rolled his eyes while Rukia gave him a thankful smile.

"So how are things going on with you and Kuchiki-taichou, Kuchiki-san?" Toshiro asked.

_Well, I guess I can trust Hitsugaya-taichou. He wouldn't tell plus I feel like I'm going to die if I don't share my burden with someone soon. _Rukia thought.

"Call me Rukia, Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia replied. "It's not really good. Nii-sama, I mean Byakuya is going to get married to that Hisana woman."

Toshiro frowned as he sat right up. " Alright. I'll allow you to call me Toshiro too. So what Matsumoto said is true. Kuchiki-taichou is getting married. What do you plan to do, Rukia?"

Rukia shook her head in despair. "I don't know. There isn't anything I can do. I feel so helpless. Byakuya told me to trust him. But seriously, how is he going to defy the elders?"

Toshiro kept silent as he listened to Rukia. He wished he could do something to help her. Rukia had always been so kind and helpful to everyone and now there isn't anyone who could help her. "I cannot interfere in this, Rukia. But.. I guess you can find me if you need someone to talk to. And I think you should trust Kuchiki-taichou on this."

Rukia smiled. "You're right. I should trust him. I'm sure Byakuya can fix this somehow. Thank you so much, Toshiro."

Toshiro's cheeks reddened slightly and he quickly looked away. "It's nothing." He muttered under his breath.

Rukia laughed as she closed her eyes while the sun shone warmly down on her face. She had felt so much better after talking to Toshiro and she's glad that she has someone to talk to now. Suddenly, Rukia's eyes opened as she realized that they were not alone.

"Hello Kuchiki-san. And I presume that this must be Hitsugaya-taichou. " Takashi Hisana said as she stood in front of Toshiro and Rukia.

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she looked at her. What does she want? Toshiro was staring at the woman with his brows raised.

"What do you want?" Rukia snapped as she looked away.

Hisana let out a laugh. "Nothing. I was just paying a visit to my sister-in-law."

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly at Hisana as Rukia glared at Hisana. "You're not my sister-in-law yet."

Hisana waved her hand lazily. "Alright. Soon to be, then. What difference does it make? I didn't know you had so many boyfriends, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia stood up angrily. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I heard that you're really close to that Abarai Renji guy. And you kissed another boy a few days ago and now I see you with Hitsugaya-taichou!" Hisana replied.

"They're all my friends, Hisana." Rukia spat out as she clenched her fists.

Hisana raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "Friends? You kiss your friends?"

Rukia could feel her temper teetering dangerously over the edge as she controlled herself. "Stop it, Hisana. I know you're just jealous."

Hisana let out a laugh. "Me? Jealous? Of what?"

"Beacause you want nii-sama all for yourself." Rukia hissed.

Hisana stopped laughing as she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't get too full of yourself. Byakuya-sama is mine and I am going to be his wife. So why don't you stop clinging on to him like some childish, bratty sister."

"I'm not a bratty sister!" Rukia yelled. "And I'm definitely not childish!"

"My my, what a temper you have. I wonder why Byakuya-sama was always defending and protecting you. With that temper of yours, he should have just kicked you out of the Kuchiki manor." Hisana replied as she gave a smug look.

"I think you had better stop insulting Rukia." Toshiro suddenly spoke as he stood up angrily. "You do not have the right to insult her."

Rukia gave a surprised look at Toshiro. She hadn't expected that he would be so mad and defended her. But nonetheless, she was thankful.

Hisana looked at Toshiro wearily. "Now your boyfriend's defending you? You must have quite a lot of charm, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia could see Toshiro preparing to draw out his zanpakto and she quickly stopped him. "It's alright, Toshiro. Let me fight her."

Toshiro nodded silently as his hand withdrew from his zanpakto.

Hisana smiled as she stared hard at Rukia. "So you want to fight? Alright." And with that, she drew out her zanpakto.

Rukia followed suit as she gripped onto her zanpakto tightly. She could feel Hisana's reiatsu increasing at an immensely high rate as she prepared her attack.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia said as her zanpakto fires a white wave of ice towards Hisana.

Hisana managed to dodge at ease as she smirked. "Something like this would never get to me."

Before Rukia could prepare for another attack, she felt her zanpakto quivering and then pulling her whole body slowly towards Hisana. What was happening? Shocked was written all over Rukia's face as she tried to keep a tighter grip on her zanpakto.

Hisana smiled. "That's the power of my zanpakto. It is able to take control of the enemy's sword. Neat, huh?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she said another command. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

Nothing happened as her zanpakto continued to pull Rukia closer and closer to Hisana.

_She's going to attack me once I'm nearer. I cannot let her win.i guess I'll have to use kido._ Rukia thought quickly as she let go of her zanpakto.

"Byakurai!" Rukia shouted as she pointed her finger at Hisana.

Hisana looks like she was going to dodge it, which Rukia knows that she easily could after she had managed to dodge her previous attack at ease. But Hisana eyes flickered to her left for a moment, gave a small smile and remained still while the bolt of lightning shot towards her.

* * *

Byakuya gave a small smile to himself as he walked towards the 13th division this afternoon. He had finished his paperwork and decided to pay Rukia a visit to cheer her up.

Byakuya frowned as he sensed a great amount of reiatsu being released near the 13th division and he quickly shunpo-ed over. As soon as he reached the 13th division, he was just in time to hear a familiar voice shouting Byakurai and the bolt of lightning had hit someone. The shinigami who was attacked fell to the ground and groaned while two zanpaktos clashed onto the ground noisily.

The woman who was attacked got to her feet slowly and Byakuya realised that it was Hisana. She looks badly wounded as she gritted her teeth and stared at Rukia, confused.

"Why did you attack me, Kuchiki-san?" she said while panting heavily.

Byakuya could feel his anger rising as he quickly shunpo-ed over to help Hisana up.

"Bya..Nii-sama!" Rukia gasped as soon as she saw Byakuya. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Of course you did not. If you knew, you would not have attacked Hisana, right?" replied Byakuya coldly.

Hisana clutched onto her arm as blood begin to seep through her robes. "It's okay, Byakuya-sama. I'm sure Kuchiki-san didn't mean it."

"What are you talking about?" A gruff voice said.

Byakuya turned around and was surprised to see Hitsugaya Toshiro staring at Hisana with narrowed eyes. What was the 10th division taichou doing here? Has he been here for long? If so, why didn't he stop Rukia from attacking Hisana?

Hisana ignored Toshiro as she turned to Byakuya and gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay, Byakuya-sama. Please don't blame Kuchiki-san."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Rukia yelled furiously as she pointed an accusing finger at Hisana.

"Stop it, Rukia. Why did you attack Hisana?" Byakuya asked angrily.

Rukia gaped at him. "Well, she.. she.. insulted me!"

"I didn't mean to, Kuchiki-san. I didn't knew you would take it the wrong way.. I am very sorry that you had mistaken my meaning." replied Hisana softly.

"What? Look, I don't understand! Why are you saying this?! You were clearly insulting me just now!" Rukia replied angrily.

Hisana looked as though she was about to cry. "I really didn't, Byakuya-sama. I was just trying to make a conversation with her and she tried to attack me."

Byakuya stared angrily at Rukia as Rukia seethed in anger. "She really did, Nii-sama!"

"Apologize to Hisana, Rukia. And make sure that you would not do this again. Understood?" Byakuya spoke sharply as Hisana leant onto his shoulder.

Rukia could feel her mind going blank. Apologize to Hisana? Why should she do that? She didn't do anything wrong.

"No." Rukia replied as she looked at Byakuya angrily.

"I belive I must have heard wrongly" Byakuya replied as his eyes stared hard into Rukia's violet orbs.

"I said no. I would not apologize to her." Rukia replied firmly.

Byakuya shook his head in anger. "Rukia, I really do not understand what is going on with you."

Rukia could feel her fists clenching up tightly as she clenched her teeth. Byakuya was still staring at her while she refused to meet his gaze. Why is that Hisana woman saying all these?

"Kuchiki-taichou, I am sure you have misunderstood. Why don't you listen to what Rukia has to say?" Toshiro said as he stepped in front of Rukia and faced Byakuya.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he stared at Toshiro. "I believe that the Kuchiki affairs do not need your advice, Hitsugaya-taichou." He replied coldly.

Toshiro's expression hardened as he stared angrily at Byakuya. He gave a brief nod as he lapsed into silence again.

"Are you sure you are not going to apologize to Hisana, Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"I will not apologize." Rukia replied as her voice quivered while she stared at the ground.

"Suit yourself." Byakuya replied as he led Hisana away towards the 4th division.

Rukia looked up as they walked away just in time to catch Hisana looking back at her with a smile on her lips for a brief moment. Was Rukia seeing things clearly? She wasn't sure.

"That woman is a piece of crap." Toshiro said suddenly and scowled.

Rukia gave a small smile. "Thank you for defending me, Toshiro."

"It's nothing." Toshiro muttered as he smiled uncomfortably. He didn't really like girls to thank him. He just felt that he needed to defend Rukia.

"Well, I guess I should get back to my paperwork now." Rukia replied softly.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked, concerned.

Rukia nodded. "I think so."

"Alright. But you may approach me if you need my help, alright?" Toshiro replied kindly.

Rukia smiled thankfully as she nodded and head back inside the 13th division as Toshiro walked away. Anger consumed her before she could control herself. _Why didn't Byakuya believe me? Why did he choose to believe that bitch? _Rukia stared angrily out of the window as she tried to calm herself down. _It's okay, I'm sure if I explain things to him, he would understand and realise how sly that woman really is._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like this long chapter. It's longer than my usual if you've noticed. I'm thinking of starting another story on Byakuya and Rukia but it would totally not be related to Bleach, shinigamis or brother and sister relationship stuff. I really don't know if it would work but I feel like trying it out. Will you guys be interested in a story like this? Let me know what you think, alright? (:


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello dearies! I see a lot of reviews that are commenting on how silly and stupid Byakuya is. Hahahah. Yes, I agree with that but I think it's only fair if we give a little more time to Byakuya. I mean nobody would be THAT smart if they really were in Byakuya's shoes, right? And I've seen a lot of situations like this in my life. Trust me, the smartest people will also be fooled. The most important thing is how long they're hidden in the dark. Yes? No?

* * *

"Thank you for speaking up for me, Byakuya-sama." Hisana said softly as she walked towards the 4th division with Byakuya.

"I am not speaking up for you. I am only speaking up for what is right and wrong." Byakuya replied coldly as he walked quickly.

Hisana narrowed her eyes but spoke in a sickening sweet voice. "Nonetheless, I am grateful that Byakuya-sama came to my aid."

Byakuya did not reply nor look at her as he stopped abruptly outside the 4th division. "Once you have recovered, report back to the 6th division." He said and walked off.

Hisana gaped after his retreating figure. "But, Byakuya-sama! Aren't you coming in with me?"

Byakuya gave no response as he quickly walked towards the 13th division. He was certainly mad at Rukia. He wasn't mad that she had attacked Hisana. In actual fact, he could not care less. But he was mad that Rukia had gotten into trouble again. What if the Kuchiki elders get a hold of the news that Rukia had attacked Hisana? They would definitely kick her out of the Kuchiki family and Byakuya did not want that to happen. After the trouble that she had caused so much that almost led her to her execution, the Kuchiki elders' patience for Rukia had been wearing thin. He had even tried to get Rukia to apologize to Hisana but she was just too stubborn. The only thing that worries Byakuya now is that Hisana would babble this incident to the elders and Rukia would be finished. The only way to salvage this is to convince Rukia to apologize to Hisana.

Byakuya sighed as he slid open the door of the 13th division and stepped in. The room was empty except for Rukia. Her back was facing him as she stared out of the window. Byakuya slid the door shut behind and locked it with a snap as Rukia spun around. Rukia let out a startled gasp, but after realizing who had interrupted her thoughts, her face turned furious as she glared at him.

"What do you want?" Rukia snapped irritably.

"Rukia, please listen to what I have to say." Byakuya replied as he walked over to her.

Rukia remained silent, letting Byakuya continue. "Rukia, I do not care why you attacked Hisana for. I know that you must have your reasons for doing so and I want to let you know that I believe you."

Rukia frowned as she stared at him. "But why didn't you believe me just now?"

"I apologize, Rukia. I am a respected captain. Do you expect me to comfort you in front of others after you attacked someone?" Byakuya asked softly as leant down and kissed Rukia softly on the cheek.

"No.." Rukia murmured as she closed her eyes. "So you do not blame me?" she asked as she tilted her neck to the side.

Byakuya steered her towards the couch as he continued kissing her neck. He laid Rukia down on the couch as he hovered above her.

"I do not blame you." Byakuya replied huskily while his fingers pushed the fabric off Rukia's shoulders. Her robes slipped off her shoulders to expose her creamy white skin as Byakuya's lips crashed into Rukia's lips.

Rukia moaned as she felt Byakuya's tongue stroking hers and her hands slowly made their way to his hair. Byakuya's kiss turned urgent as his lips left hers and slowly travelled south. Byakuya made a swift motion and untied the sash that was holding her robes together and threw her robes on to the floor. His fingers had crept down to Rukia's hips as he hooked a finger on the elastic band of her silk underwear and pulled it down slowly while taking the chance to touch as much of her skin as possible.

After her underwear had joined her robes on the floor, he cupped her right breast with his hand and slowly massaged it while licking her erect nipple of the other breast. Rukia moaned in ecstasy as she could feel herself getting wet. Rukia arched her back as Byakuya gave a light kiss to her nipple. Byakuya's lips curved into a smile as he felt Rukia shuddering in delight as he gave her nipple another sensual lick. One of his hands had travelled down towards the sensitive flesh in between Rukia's thighs and he began stroking it, causing Rukia to tighten her grip on his shoulders.

"Byakuya.. Please.. Please stop.." Rukia whispered thickly as she looked up at him.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" he asked as his slowly pushed two of his fingers in.

Rukia's nails dug into Byakuya's shoulders as soon as she felt his fingers entering her. Byakuya started to thrust his fingers in and out as Rukia moaned.

Her breathing turned ragged as she spoke. "We can't.. Not here.."

Byakuya stopped kissing her neck and lifted his head as he stared at her lazily. "I have locked the door. And I know that the rest of the squad had gone training."

Rukia squeaked in surprise as Byakuya had suddenly lowered his head once again but this time, he fingers had came out of Rukia and he slowly kissed his way down. He kissed each of her breasts and proceeded down to kiss her flat stomach, then kissed her at her opening. Without warning, Byakuya's tongue entered her as her toes curled in pleasure. His tongue started moving inside of her and Rukia could swore that she would start screaming soon if he would not stop his teasing and just make love to her.

Byakuya's tongue slipped out and he quickly undid his robes while his breathing became uneven. After his robes had joined hers on the floor in a heap, he bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. Rukia begin raking her nails back and forth on Byakuya's inner thighs and she could feel his muscles tense at her touch. She could feel that he was fully aroused as he pressed his body against her and she smiled.

Byakuya lifted his lips from hers and placed both of his hands on either side of Rukia's face as he stared at her lovingly.

"Rukia, will you apologize to Hisana later on?" Byakuya asked as he bent down to kiss Rukia on her forehead.

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she placed her hands on his chest and stopped Byakuya. "What did you say? Did you ask me to apologize to her?"

Byakuya nodded as his hands reached out to smooth Rukia's black tresses.

"But.. I thought you said that you believe me." Rukia asked, confused.

"I am sure you just misunderstood her, Rukia. I understand how you are feeling. She probably did not mean to insult you and you attacked her. It is alright, Rukia. I understand." Byakuya murmured.

The lust in Rukia's eyes slowly faded away as she pushed Byakuya off her. "What are you talking about? What do you understand?"

Byakuya sighed as he sat up. "I know you hate her because the elders wanted me to marry her."

Rukia leapt up from the couch and stood in front of Byakuya. "Are you implying that I am jealous of her?"

Byakuya cast an amused glance at her. "Well, it is normal for you to get jealous.."

Rukia stared at Byakuya angrily. So he didn't believe that Hisana had insulted her after all! He just thought that she had attacked that Hisana because she was jealous.

"Come on, Rukia." Byakuya drawled as he took her wrist and attempt to pull her back on to the couch.

Rukia slapped his hand away as she spoke angrily. "Don't you dare touch me, Byakuya. I cannot believe that you still would not believe me."

Byakuya sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Rukia, trust me, Hisana is not as bad as you think. I even witnessed her speaking up for you this morning when some shinigamis were speaking ill of you."

Rukia rolled her eyes and snorted. "She probably sensed your reiatsu and put up a show just to show you how _kind_ she is."

Byakuya was about to open his mouth to retort but then, a loud banging on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Byakuya-sama, are you in there? I could sense your reiatsu." The familiar voice of Takashi Hisana rang out as Byakuya and Rukia froze.

"Oh my goodness." Rukia whispered as she and Byakuya quickly put on their robes as fast as they could.

"Byakuya-sama! Why aren't you answering? I know you're in there too, Kuchiki-san!" Hisana yelled again.

Byakuya quickly tied his sash and smoothed his hair as he replied loudly. "Hold on. I'm talking to Rukia."

Rukia smoothed out her hair as Byakuya walked towards the door, unlocked it, and slid it open.

Hisana stepped in as she threw Byakuya a dazzling smile. "I'm fine now, Byakuya-sama. I almost went to the 6th division to look for you but I sensed your reiatsu here so I came here instead."

Rukia could feel anger boiling inside her once again as she stared at Hisana. "I'll take my leave now, Nii-sama." She whispered and walked past Hisana, towards the door.

"This is the 13th division, Rukia." Byakuya reminded her.

"Well, of course I know!" Rukia lied as she tried to cover up the embarrassment that is creeping through her voice. "I was just going to head over to the 11th division to.. to hand over some paperwork for them to sign."

Byakuya looked at her skeptically but did not reply and instead gave a brief nod.

"Wait a minute, Kuchiki-san." Hisana's voice spoke out sharply as she grabbed Rukia's wrists.

Rukia yanked her hand back as she stared at Hisana angrily. "What is it?"

"Kuchiki-san, why are your robes inside out?" Hisana asked as she frowned and stared at Rukia.

* * *

**A/N:** In order to thank you all for giving me such awesome reviews, I've posted up two chapters at one go. So go ahead and click the button to the next chapter! (:


	12. Chapter 12

Rukia blanched as she opened her mouth to speak. "In..Inside out?"

Hisana raised her eyebrows as she stared at Rukia. "If I remember correctly, they weren't inside out this morning."

"Well.. I.. Hey, wait a minute. I don't have to report to you every single thing that happens to me, isn't it?" Rukia said as she narrowed her eyes.

Hisana looked taken aback but she regained her composure. "Well, of course not. You don't have to go losing your temper at me just because I asked you a question, right?"

Rukia stared at the floor angrily as she sighed. As she turned around to leave, Rukia came face to face with someone's bosom.

"Matsumoto-san!" Rukia greeted as she quickly took a step back.

Matsumoto greeted them back with a cheery wave as she smiled. "I didn't know you were all here!"

"What's the matter?" Rukia asked.

Matsumoto's gaze fell onto Hisana as she smiled at her politely and then turned to Rukia. "Who is she, Kuchiki-san?"

"She's Takashi Hisana. Nii-sama's.. um.. fiancée." Rukia replied.

Matsumoto stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Really? I always presumed that Kuchiki-taichou's fiancée wouldn't look like that."

"What's wrong with how I look?" Hisana asked politely but Rukia could see she was practically seething underneath.

Matsumoto let out a laugh as she waved her hand airily. "Ah.. Don't mind me!"

Byakuya cast an impatient look towards Matsumoto. "Is there anything, important? If not, I would like to head back to my division now."

"Oh, right! I was going to invite Kuchiki-taichou and Kuchiki-san to my sake party tomorrow!" Matsumoto said happily as she clapped her hands together in delight.

"I don't drink, Matsumoto-san. I don't think I'd be going." Rukia replied giving Matsumoto an apologetic smile.

"Please don't reject me, Kuchiki-san!" Matsumoto wheedled as she batted her eyelashes at Rukia. "Please come, it'd be fun. Besides, everyone is coming! Even my taichou!"

Rukia looked at Matsumoto and sighed. Well, she hadn't been to parties for such a long time and since everyone will be going, why not? "All right. I'll go." Rukia said and smiled while Matsumoto whooped in glee.

"What about you, Kuchiki-taichou? Why don't you come?" Matsumoto asked.

"I would be busy with stuff to do." Byakuya replied stiffly.

"Can I go?" Hisana asked suddenly.

Matsumoto stared at her for a moment before replying. "Oh.. This party was meant for all my friends but I guess.. Well, alright."

"So where is the party held at?" Rukia asked.

"It would be held in the tenth division, of course! I had to beg taichou to hold it there and he only agreed after I promised him to do my paperwork from now on." Matsumoto replied as she grumbled. "Oh, and Kuchiki-san? Would you mind being taichou's date for the party?"

"What?" Rukia asked as her eyes widened.

Matsumoto sighed. "Actually, I threw this party hoping to cheer him up. He has been so depressed after what happened to Momo so I was hoping you could cheer him up."

Rukia lifted her gaze from Matsumoto just in time to catch Byakuya staring intently at her.

"I am sure Rukia would not agree. After all, it was none of her business if Hitsugaya-taichou is depressed or not." Byakuya said smoothly as all heads were turned to him.

Rukia glared at him angrily. How dare he decide for her. Well, since she's still mad that he didn't believe her, Rukia decided to push his buttons and see how far she could go.

"I believe I am capable of making my own choices, Nii-sama." Rukia said as she smiled at Byakuya and then turned to Matsumoto. "I'll be Hitsugaya taichou's date."

Matsumoto smiled in delight as she hugged Rukia. "Oh, thank you, Kuchiki-san! I'm sure he'll be delighted to know that you'll go with him. The moment when I mentioned to him about the party, he asked me if you would go."

Rukia smirked at Byakuya as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Tell him, I would _love _to go with him." Rukia replied.

"Why would Hitsugaya-taichou be delighted if Rukia goes?" Byakuya asked.

Matsumoto shrugged. "Well, I told him the plans for the party just now and he asked if Kuchiki-san would go. And he even addressed Kuchiki-san as Rukia. So I think taichou must have some feelings to Kuchiki-san, eh?" she said and nudged Rukia on the elbow playfully.

"He called her Rukia?" Byakuya asked in a deadly whisper.

Matsumoto nodded, oblivious at Byakuya's tone. "Yes. Well, come to think of it, taichou and Rukia makes a pretty good match."

Rukia didn't know what to say. She knew that Toshiro had asked only because they were now friends and now, Matsumoto and Byakuya had gotten the wrong idea. She didn't really want to clarify as they would only question her on why she and Toshiro had suddenly become so close. She couldn't possibly tell them that she told Toshiro her troubles! If she would do that, Matsumoto would bug her and ask her what is wrong with her and what was she going to do? Tell Matsumoto about what is going on with Byakuya and her? Matsumoto would scream and in less than a second, the whole of Seireitei would know what is going on.

"What time will the party start?" Byakuya asked.

"It'll start at eight o'clock sharp." replied Matsumoto.

"Well, I think I would be able to go after all." Byakuya replied as he stared at Rukia again.

Matsumoto grinned. "That would be great, Kuchiki-taichou! Uh.. What's her name again?" she asked and pointed at Hisana.

"Takashi Hisana." Rukia replied.

Matsumoto nodded. "Right. So Kuchiki-taichou could bring Takashi Hisana as a date to the party!"

Hisana's face glowed in excitement as she tugged at Byakuya's arm. "I'm so excited, Byakuya-sama! I rarely attend parties."

Byakuya jerked his arm away from Hisana irritably.

"Well, I'd better go. I still have to deliver this news to others!" Matsumoto said excitedly as she dashed off.

Rukia started towards the door as Byakuya grabbed on to her arm. "Where are you going?" he asked harshly.

"I'm going to the 11th division, Nii-sama." Rukia replied in a dull tone as Hisana watched on curiously.

"Is anything wrong, Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked.

Byakuya let go of Rukia's arm reluctantly as he ignored Hisana.

"I shall take my leave now, Nii-sama." Rukia mumbled as she walked off quickly.

As soon as Rukia was sure that Byakuya and Hisana were out of sight, she made a turn and walked towards the 10th division instead. Upon reaching the door of the 10th division, she knocked softly and entered. Toshiro was sitting on his desk as surprise flitted across his face.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I just needed to sit somewhere for awhile." Rukia said hastily.

Toshiro, sensing that Rukia was upset, nodded. "You're not intruding. I'm done with my paperwork anyway."

Rukia gave a small smile as she sat at the couch beside his desk. She stared off into the distance as tears slowly cascaded down her face.

Toshiro stared at Rukia, his eyes widening slightly. He had never seen Kuchiki Rukia cry before. And this sight had shocked him. What had happened to that strong and feisty Rukia?

"Are you alright?" asked Toshiro.

Rukia sniffled as she quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hands. "I'm terribly sorry. I just couldn't control.."

Toshiro left his desk and he went to sit beside Rukia. "You don't have to apologize. Just go ahead and cry if it would make you feel better. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rukia sighed and told Toshiro about what happened after he left. She left out the part where Byakuya and her were making out and only explained that Byakuya came over and they talked and Byakuya revealed that he didn't believe her.

Toshiro remained silent as Rukia spoke. After Rukia ended, he said. "I really don't think what Kuchiki-taichou did was right. But I don't think you should stay mad at him. Like what you said, Hisana is a manupilative uh.. bitch so give some time for Byakuya to understand."

Rukia nodded and asked, "You're going to the party tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I think that it would be nice if you could go too. You seem to be so troubled lately and I think a party is what you need." Toshiro replied.

Rukia let out a laugh as she punched him lightly on his arm. "When did you think that parties would lift someone's mood? I thought you hated parties!"

"I don't know. Matsumoto always seem so much happier after a party." Toshiro replied as he furrowed his brows and continued. "I just assumed that girls are all the same. Well, if it wouldn't cheer you up, you don't have to go."

"Are you crazy, Toshiro? Of course I'd go." Rukia said as she smiled.

Toshiro seemed somewhat relieved and nodded.

"So we'll be each other's date, right?' Rukia asked as she beamed.

Toshiro frowned. "What? What date?"

"Well, Matsumoto asked me to be your date for the party tomorrow. Didn't she tell you that?" Rukia asked.

Toshiro shook his head as Rukia replied. "Well, I agreed to it. But if you find it weird, I can go alone."

"Don't you want to go with Kuchiki-taichou?"

"I'm still mad at him. And he's taking Hisana."

Toshiro thought for a few moments and nodded. "Sure, I guess we could go together."

Rukia smiled as the two friends lapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Byakuya sighed as paced around him room waiting anxiously for Rukia. It was nearing 11p.m and she has not been back. After Rukia had left him and Hisana in the 13th division, he had gone back to his office to work on his paperwork. When it was time to leave, he went to the 13th division but Rukia could not be found. He had waited there for an hour but not a single soul turned up. He had gotten impatient and decided to head home. Dinner time and Rukia was still not back. At 8p.m, he ate dinner alone and went to work on his paperwork while glancing at the clock frequently.

Byakuya suddenly heard the servants greeting Rukia outside the hall and he quickly walked out.

"Where have you been?" Byakuya asked harshly.

The servants had quickly scampered away sensing that Byakuya is in a foul mood.

"Out." Rukia replied simply as she looked away.

"Where to? Why did you miss dinner?" Byakuya asked as he walked nearer to her.

Rukia stared at the floor as she spoke. "I was talking to Toshiro and we lost track of time."

Byakuya clenched his fists in anger as he tried to suppress the anger that was building inside of him. "Toshiro? When did you start calling him by his first name? Are you that close to him?"

Rukia's eyes finally left the ground as she looked up. "Yes, he is my friend."

"Are you sure he is just a friend?" Byakuya asked as he gripped onto Rukia's shoulders tightly.

Rukia gulped as she stared at Byakuya. She had never seen him so mad before. He was beginning to scare her as his eyes narrowed into slits of fury.

"What are you trying to say?" Rukia asked as she tried to calm herself down.

"Were you two just talking or doing something else? How could you possibly lose track of time?" Byakuya asked as his voice became softer, but angrier.

Rukia tried to struggle out of his grasps as she winced in pain. "Stop this! You're hurting me!"

Byakuya released his hold onto her and Rukia stared at him angrily. "Are you trying to say that something is going on between Toshiro and me?"

Byakuya's eyes seem to soften as he reached out to Rukia. "I.. I did not mean that, Rukia."

Hurt flashed past Rukia's eyes as she slapped his hand away. "I can't believe you. How dare you insult me like this. Do you think that I'm some kind of cheap whore that sleeps around?"

Byakuya recoiled slightly as he drew his hands back. Tears were forming around Rukia's eyes and it hurts him to see this. He did not mean what he said, of course. He just said that on impulse because he was mad. And terribly jealous. He did not understand why did Rukia went to talk to Toshiro instead of him. He did not understand how Rukia and Toshiro had gotten so close. There were so many things that he did not understand recently and he know that he should not have taken it out on Rukia. He was just overwhelmed by jealousy and had blurted out those nasty words.

"I am sorry, Rukia. I really did not mean that.." Byakuya trailed off softly as Rukia's tears fell.

Instead of replying, Rukia shook her head in disappointment as she fled back to her room leaving Byakuya standing alone as guilt and regret consumed him.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no! What have I done?! Before you throw tomatoes at me, I deeply apologize if you hate this chapter. I don't like this chapter either but its part of the plot. But I promise that it's a good ending and I promise that you guys would not regret this (hopefully)!  
Please don't hate Byakuya. Look at what Toshiro said. Hisana is a manipulative bitch/slut/whore, we must give Byakuya some time to realize this, right?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Chapter 13 for you guys! It was a really difficult chapter for me to write but I still enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys will enjoy this too. (:  
I'm ending this story soon in maybe 4-5 chapters? And you guys have been so awesome. I love you! :D

**Disclaimer:** I'd be filthy rich if I own Bleach. And I'm still a poor bloke.

* * *

After crying herself to sleep the previous night, Rukia awoke the next morning in her room and her eyes felt sore. She sighed as she padded to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. The person in the mirror looks back, horrified. Rukia did not know that she would look like this after a night of crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, her skin looks dull and her hair was sticking up in all directions. She stripped and stepped into the shower and let the cool water run through her face.

_What's going on in my life right now? Why is everything messed up? Everything was still perfect until Hisana turned up._ Rukia sighed loudly as she rubbed her face with her palms_. I look horrible. Should I skip the party?_ After deciding while she showered, Rukia decided that it would not be polite to cancel on Toshiro now.

She walked out of her bathroom and sat down in front of the mirror. Well, she would not be caught dead looking like something a cat dragged in at the party. Something inside Rukia's mind clicked as she rummaged through her drawer excitedly. She remembered that Matsumoto had given her a makeup set after she had returned from the real world not too long ago and Rukia had raised her eyebrows at it thinking that there weren't be any use of it. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as she took out the makeup set that was hidden at the end of her drawer.

"I'm glad Matsumoto pulled me to one of the Women's Shinigami meeting once where they taught all of us how to apply makeup." Rukia muttered to herself as she unscrewed the lid a moisturizing cream bottle and scooped some of the cool cream with her fingers. She had remembered she didn't want to attend the meeting but Matsumoto had insisted and had dragged her all the way there saying that if she didn't go, she wouldn't be able to fall in love and get married ever. In the end, Rukia complied and went to the meeting.

Rukia smiled to herself as she applied the cream onto her face. She had scoffed loudly when Matsumoto had told her that makeup was magic but now, Rukia finally believe as she stared at her own reflection fifteen minutes later. Her skin looks soft and flawless and her eyes had gone back to normal. Now, this definitely looks like her! She smiled as she put the makeup set back into her drawer.

As she closed her drawer, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Rukia called out expecting a servant.

There was no reply. Curious, Rukia walked towards the door and slid it open. There was no one in sight but a brown box lay at her feet and she bent down to pick it up. She closed her door shut and frowned. She lifted up the lid of the box and gasped. There was a pair of fluffy bunny slippers.

"Chappy!" Rukia squealed in glee as she picked them up. She quickly slipped them on and smiled. They fitted on nicely and they were very warm and comforting. She noticed something else in the box and picked it up. Rukia unfolded the note and it read:

_Rukia,  
I deeply apologize about what took place yesterday. I want you to know that I did not mean I said. My bed felt empty without you and I could not sleep. I hope these slippers will warm you up as the weather is turning cold. I miss you.  
Byakuya_

Rukia folded the note and glared at the pair of bunny slippers on her feet. What's the point of giving her gifts if he didn't believe what she had said? What's the point? Rukia kicked off the bunny slippers in anger and one of the slippers skidded across the room.

She crushed the note and threw it on the floor as she slid open her door and walked towards the hall. She had expected to see Byakuya sitting on the dining table eating his breakfast but the hall was empty. Her breakfast was laid out on the table and Rukia walked over and sat down.

A servant hurried past and Rukia stopped her. "Where's Nii-sama?" she asked.

"Kuchiki-sama just left, Kuchiki-san." The servant replied.

Rukia thanked the servant and the servant hurried away. After finishing with her breakfast, Rukia hurried off to the squad barracks.

* * *

For the whole afternoon, Rukia had sat alone in the 13th division working on her paperwork. She had not stepped out and had neither seen Byakuya nor Hisana. She was still not prepared to face Byakuya. Whenever the door of the 13th division slid open, she expected to see Byakuya but it was always someone else instead. Had she been hoping to see him? She really doesn't know. It was nearing five now and Rukia decided that she should head home to shower and then head to the party. As she gathered up her paperwork, the door slid opened and Rukia gave a startled jump as she turned her head back to look. Her heart fell when she saw that it's only Matsumoto.

"Where are you going, Kuchiki-san?" Matsumoto asked happily as she walked towards Rukia.

"I'm going home to take a shower." replied Rukia.

Matsumoto eyes lingered from Rukia's head to her toes as she frowned. "Why don't you come over to the 10th division now? I'll give you a makeover."

Rukia shook her head. "I don't want a makeover, Matsumoto-san."

"Come on, it'd be fun. And I promise I'd turn you into a beautiful woman. Men will give you a second glance!" Matsumoto said.

Rukia didn't want any men to give her a second look. She really didn't care. All she wants right now is for Hisana to disappear. She shook her head politely at Matsumoto again.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Kuchiki-san! Don't you trust my makeup skills? I promise that you'd be prettier than that Takashi woman after my makeover!" Matsumoto pleaded.

Rukia's ears perked up immediately. Did Matsumoto say that she could be prettier than Hisana? She would want that!

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked carefully.

Matsumoto nodded her head eagerly.

"Alright. I'll go." Rukia replied as Matsumoto gave a big smile.

* * *

Rukia could see bottles and bottles of sake on a long table as Matsumoto opened the door of the 10th division. Balloons and streamers were hanging down from the ceiling and walls of every colours.

"Did you do this all by yourself? It's pretty." Rukia said as she stepped in the deserted room.

"Of course not! I had help from the women's association club." Matsumoto replied as she led Rukia to another room which was not decorated.

Matsumoto asked Rukia to sit down on a chair as she dug through the contents of her drawer. After a few moments, she returned to Rukia's side, along with her tray loaded with makeup accessories.

"You have a tray of all of these?!"asked Rukia, incredulous.

Matsumoto nodded. "That's right! I have all the different shades of foundations, mascara, eyeliner, lip stick.. You name it, I have it."

"But why do you need so much of them? You only have one face, Matsumoto-san." Rukia replied as she stared at the loaded tray.

Matsumoto laughed as she started applying some cream onto Rukia's face. "I get every single colour because if I get sunburnt, I can apply the lighter shade. If I'm sick or pale, I'll apply the darker shade."

"I don't get it." Rukia replied.

"Well, never mind. You don't have to worry about that. Just relax while I work on your pretty little face." Matsumoto replied and smiled.

"All right! Open your eyes and look in the mirror!" Matsumoto finally said after several long moments.

Rukia opened her eyes and she stared back at her reflection in shock. She doesn't look like herself anymore! Yes, she's definitely very pretty now but it seems like a stranger was staring back at her. Her eyes were big and sparkly. Her nose looks sharper than before. And she looks like someone. Someone like Hisana.

"I don't want this." Rukia said quietly as Matsumoto's face fell.

"Why not? You look really pretty." Matsumoto asked.

Rukia fidgeted in the seat as she sighed. "I know I look pretty. And it's a very good job."

Matsumoto peered curiously at her. "Go on." She probed.

"Well, I don't want to look like Hisana. I just want to be myself." Rukia replied softly.

Matsumoto smiled down kindly at Rukia. "It's alright, Kuchiki-san. You're right. It's best to look like yourself. I'll wipe off all these makeup on your face right now but I'd put on some light makeup, alright?"

Rukia smiled as she nodded. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for wasting your efforts."

"Don't be silly. You don't have to be sorry for anything." Matsumoto replied as she wiped off the makeup on Rukia's face.

* * *

It was eight and shinigamis were slowly filling up the place. Rukia smiled as she looked at Yachiru sneakily trying to stick a piece of gum onto Ikkaku's bald head while he's talking to Kenpachi.

Rukia had offered to help Matsumoto to bring out the food and drinks after her makeup were done and soon, it was eight. Rukia's gaze shifted towards the door as she saw Toshiro walking in. He raised his eyebrows as he stared at the balloons and streamers and gave a sigh. He caught sight of Rukia sitting down and he walked towards her.

"Having fun?" Toshiro asked as he sat down next to her.

Rukia nodded as her eyes shone brightly. "You were right. I'm feeling so much better now."

Toshiro nodded and gave a small smile.

Soon, the party was in full swing but there were still no signs of Byakuya and Hisana. Rukia frowned as she craned her neck to look around. Have they decided not to come after all?

"There you are, Kuchiki-taichou!" Matsumoto squealed out suddenly.

Rukia's eyes swept towards the door and saw Byakuya and Hisana walking in. Hisana looked disturbed and Byakuya's face shows no signs of emotions. Noticing that Byakuya was staring back at her, Rukia quickly looked away.

"They're coming over. Are you alright?" Toshiro whispered.

Rukia nodded as she stared at her lap.

"I did not realise that Hitsugaya-taichou was interested in Rukia." Byakuya said as he took his seat opposite them. Hisana followed suit.

The look on Toshiro's face hardened. "Is there a problem, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do not think that Rukia should start dating now. She has no time for that." Byakuya replied smoothly.

"I'm sure that Rukia is capable of arranging her own timetable." Toshiro replied as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Rukia's head whipped around to face Toshiro. "What are you talking about? We're not dating!" she hissed into his ear.

Toshiro smirked as he whispered back. "I'm trying to make him jealous and he'll realise how important you are to him. Don't worry."

"What are you whispering about?" Hisana asked.

Toshiro smiled politely. "I was just complimenting how pretty she is and how happy I am that she's my date."

Hisana nodded as she frowned.

"Yoohoo! Having fun?" Matsumoto called out as she staggered towards them. Her face was flushed as she giggled and sat down with them.

"Are you drunk again, Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked and scowled.

Matsumoto started swaying to the music as she smiled. "Am I? Oh dear.. I was challenging Ikkaku to a match of drinking. He won because he was so mad after discovering a piece of gum on the back of his head. And he said that if he lost to another woman, he'd never live it down!"

There was no reply as Matsumoto continued to smile at them foolishly.

"You all look so pretty today."Matsumoto drawled.

Hisana raised her eyebrows. "Really? I thought you had something against the way I look."

"Of course not! You're beautiful. Why would I have something against how you look?" Matsumoto asked as she hiccupped.

"Well, you were saying yesterday that you didn't imagine that Byakuya-sama's fiancée would look like this. What did that mean?" Hisana demanded.

Matsumoto let out a laugh as she put both her elbows on the table and rested her head between them. "I just didn't think that Kuchiki-taichou would marry someone who looks like you."

"And why not?" Hisana asked as she narrowed her eyes.

There was a loud bang as everyone turned their heads to look. The door was slid opened and two figures emerged.

"Oi, Rukia! Having fun without us?" Abarai Renji asked as he smiled.

Ichigo and Renji walked towards them as Matsumoto gave them a cheery wave. The two men sat down with them as Matsumoto came back with cups of sake.

"Ichigo, Renji! Why are you both here?" Rukia asked happily.

Ichigo smiled. "Well, we couldn't find out the problem of the case and I heard that Rangiku-san will be throwing a party today so we decided to come instead."

Renji turned his attention to Byakuya instead. "Taichou! Congratulations! We heard that you were getting married!" he said as he thumped Byakuya heartily on his back.

Byakuya stared at Renji as though he was going to kill him but did not reply.

Hisana cleared her throat loudly. "As I was asking, what's wrong with me marrying Byakuya-sama?"

Matsumoto giggled. "Oh, it's nothing. I just always thought that Kuchiki-taichou would end up with Kuchiki-san! They look so perfect together!"

The whole table fell silent as all eyes were on Matsumoto.

"But, Rangiku-san. They're siblings." Ichigo said finally breaking the silence.

Renji rolled his eyes as he slapped Ichigo on the back. "Don't be stupid! They're not related by blood!"

"Will you stop hitting my back?!" Ichigo yelled as he glared at Renji.

They started to stare daggers at each other until Hisana spoke up. "That's not possible. They can't be together. People will not accept them."

Matsumoto thought for awhile then replied. "Well, I don't really care how people will look. Kuchiki-taichou is so hot while Kuchiki-san looks so cute. I'm sure their babies will look beautiful."

Renji's drink spurted out from his mouth as everyone stared at Matsumoto. "Please don't say that, Matsumoto. I can't imagine them making babies."

Rukia could feel her cheeks getting warmer by the second. She peeked at Byakuya but his face remained impassive as he sipped his sake.

"You're drunk, Matsumoto. Why don't you just hide somewhere and sleep?" Toshiro said irritably as he could sense Rukia tensing up.

Matsumoto let out another laugh as she waved her hand in the air. "But it's trueeee! Sorry if you're jealous, taichou."

Toshiro glared at Matsumoto as she stood up and attempted to walk away in a straight line. As soon as she was gone, Rukia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kuchiki-taichou! Come over for a moment please! Shunsui and I have something to ask you!" Ukitake called out at the other side of the room through the blaring music.

Byakuya stood up and walked over while Hisana tagged along behind him much to Byakuya's annoyance.

"Let's go grab a bite, Renji." Ichigo said and the two friends left the table.

It was left with Toshiro and Rukia again. Toshiro could sense that Rukia had gotten uncomfortable after what Matsumoto said. He was sure she was afraid that the relationship between Byakuya and her might be exposed soon.

"Do you want to take a walk, Rukia?" Toshiro asked quietly.

Rukia nodded gratefully as they stood up and left the noisy 10th division. They strolled away from the 10th division in silence. After what seemed like 20 minutes later, a sigh escaped Rukia's lips.

"You okay?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, I really don't know what Byakuya is thinking. I don't even know if he really loves me or not. I'm just confused." Rukia replied.

"Kuchiki-taichou isn't stupid. He knows what he's doing. Well, about that part about whether he loves you or not, I wouldn't know." Toshiro murmured.

They stopped in their tracks as they were nearing the 7th division and Rukia sank down onto the grass looking up at the moon. Toshiro sat down next to her as the cold wind blew hard against their faces.

"I just wish there was some way to see if he still cares about me." Rukia said quietly.

The two friends talked for a little while more as the wind blew harder than before. Rukia shivered as her teeth started to chatter.

"I think we should head back now in case you catch a cold." Toshiro replied and stood up as he reached his hand out to pull Rukia to her feet.

Rukia took his hand as she tried to pull herself up. She grasped onto his hand tightly but as she pulled herself off the ground, Toshiro lost his balance suddenly and fell on top of her.

Toshiro's face was above Rukia's face as he mumbled his apologies. "Sorry. It was an accident." he grunted.

As Toshiro was about to pull himself up, he felt himself being pulled up by someone from the back of his uniform and he quickly snapped his head around to look.

* * *

After Byakuya had managed to get away from Shunsui and Ukitake, he returned to the table. He had assumed that the two older captains were going to talk to him about work. But instead, Shunsui had asked why he was so popular among the girls and demanded that Byakuya himself should teach him how to attract girls. Ukitake then pestered him to join the Shinigami Men's Association club. He had declined and made his escape. By the time he went back to the table, he Toshiro and Rukia was gone.

Hisana had been following him around ever since they stepped in and Byakuya's patience was wearing thin. He needed to find where Rukia was. He didn't want Toshiro and Rukia to be alone where he couldn't watch what they were doing. Deciding to shake Hisana off, Byakuya had asked her to bring him some food as she scampered away happily. Once she was gone, Byakuya shunpo-ed out of the division and walked around trying to sense Toshiro's or Rukia's reiatsu.

He could feel their reiatsu getting stronger as he shunpo-ed his way to the 7th division. As he walked nearer, he could see the shapes of two people on the ground. Apparently, one was above the other. His eyes widened as he realised that Toshiro was above Rukia in the most indecent position he could ever imagine.

Rage and jealousy engulfed him and the first thing he did was to shunpo over and pulled Toshiro off Rukia. He was so angry that his fists were shaking slightly from anger.

"What do you think you are doing?" Byakuya asked angrily as Toshiro turned around.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise as she scrambled up, her face flushing.

"We are not doing anything." Toshiro replied stiffly as he stared at Byakuya coldly.

"Is that so? If you were not doing anything, why were you on top of Rukia?" Byakuya asked as his cold gaze swept towards Rukia.

"It was an accident! He fell as he tried to pull me up." Rukia explained hurriedly.

Byakuya looked at Rukia. It was dark but Rukia thought that his eyes looked tired and unhappy. Instead of replying, Byakuya grabbed Rukia by the wrist and yanked her away.

He was walking very quickly and Rukia had to run a little to catch up. He had walked out of the squad barracks and they were now standing at the spot where they had first kissed under the beautiful evening sky.

"Stop it, Byakuya! Let me go!" Rukia shouted.

Byakuya stopped immediately and let Rukia's wrist free. Rukia glared at him as she rubbed on to her wrist which was turning red.

"That hurts, you know that?" Rukia said softly as she looked at Byakuya's back.

"I apologise, Rukia." Byakuya replied softly as he turned around to look at her.

Rukia stared at the ground. "What happened just now was purely an accident."

"I believe you." Byakuya said simply as he touched the ends of Rukia's hair with his fingers.

"Really?" asked Rukia.

Byakuya nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "I believe everything that you say to me. I am sorry about what happened yesterday and for doubting your words. That was really foolish of me."

Rukia sighed in content as she buried her head into his chest. "I forgive you."

"Rukia, I love you. You are my everything." Byakuya murmured softly.

A tear slipped down from the corner of Rukia's eye as she smiled. "I love you too, Byakuya."

Byakuya pulled himself away from her as he wiped off the tear from her face with his finger. "Let's go home."

Rukia nodded as both of them walked home slowly together, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Does anyone knows anything about Byakuya and his Seaweed Ambassador sand sculpture from the manga? Can anyone tell me which chapter and page is that?  
Remember to review before you go! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach. Do not own characters. I'm just having fun playing around with them.

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning when Byakuya and Rukia stepped into the manor. Byakuya's hand was still holding on to Rukia's hand tightly as he led her to his room.

"Rukia, come back to my room tonight and do not ever leave again, alright?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia nodded as she stepped into his room and closed the door behind her. "I've missed you."

Byakuya smiled. "Me too. Did you receive my gift this morning?"

Oh! The bunny slippers! She had almost forgotten all about it. She nodded as she ran back to her room and retrieved one of the slippers that was underneath the wardrobe that she had kicked off in a fit of anger earlier this morning.

"Sorry for kicking you, Chappy. It was all Byakuya's fault for making me angry." Rukia mumbled as she picked up the other slipper and quickly slipped both of them on.

She turned around as was about to run back to Byakuya's room when she spotted him standing at the door.

He raised his brows as he cast an amused glance at her. "I did not know you talk to your slippers, Rukia."

Rukia flushed as she glared at him. "Oh, shut up. I'm going to take a bath and head to bed. I'm tired."

Byakuya walked towards her with a cheeky grin on his face. "I do not think you would be able to get to rest too much tonight, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia darted around as she dashed out of the door. "No way, Kuchiki Byakuya!" she shouted as she ran out of the room.

Byakuya smirked as he shunpo-ed after Rukia. It was all too easy for him. He was a master of flash step after all (after Yoruichi of course). In less than a few seconds, he had caught Rukia and was carrying her back to his room, bridal style.

"Not fair! Let me go, Byakuya!" Rukia shouted in mock anger.

Byakuya laughed as he kicked his door shut behind him. "You had better pipe it down, my dear. The servants might wake up and rush here to see what the commotion was about."

Rukia pouted as Byakuya carried her into the bathroom. "Why did you carry me in here? Aren't you carrying me to the bed?"

"You are an eager one, my dear." Byakuya chortled as he set Rukia down on the floor.

Rukia glared at him as she folded her arms beneath her breasts. "I'm not eager! I just thought you were bringing me to bed since you're having that perverted smile on your face and you brought me into the bathroom instead! And stop calling me my dear!"

Byakuya laughed as he took out his kenseikan and put them beside the sink on the counter. "My dear, we will both take a shower together and then head to bed for more fun since you are so eager about it, alright?"

"I said I'm not eager!" Rukia replied but a smile was gracing her lips.

Byakuya did not reply but his hands were busy working on untying the obi sash that was around Rukia's uniform.

"Wait a minute!" Rukia said suddenly as she put her hands on Byakuya's hands to stop him.

"What is the matter?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia frowned as she stared at Byakuya suspiciously. "This isn't a trap to ask me to apologise to Hisana, is it?"

"Of course not. Tonight and every other day after will only be me and you. Let's just forget about Hisana." Byakuya replied seriously.

"But it's not as if she will just vanish if we forget about her." Rukia said.

Byakuya smiled. "The elders will be coming down in two days time. I will tell them that the one I want to marry is you. Not Hisana."

"What?! No! You can't say that!" Rukia said, flabbergasted.

"Why not? I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever. Do you not want that?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

Rukia bit her lip. "Of course I want to be with you forever. But the elders would never allow us to be together."

Byakuya stared at Rukia as he held on to her shoulders. "Rukia, listen to me, I want you so much that I do not care whether the elders approve us or not. Even if they do not approve, I will still find us a way to be together. Trust me, alright?"

Rukia smiled. It was the first time that Byakuya had spoken in this manner. He was serious and so sweet.

"Now, why don't we continue with what we were doing.." Byakuya smiled cheekily as his hands went back down to her obi sash.

* * *

Rukia snuggled deeper into Byakuya's chest as she smiled to herself. Last night had been incredible. They made love in the tub while they showered, then back to his bed where they continued. How many times had they done it? She couldn't really remember.

The sun was slowly rising as Rukia sat up on the bed. Her head felt heavy as she walked slowly to the bathroom. She felt a wave of nausea and she quickly hurried to the bathroom and stood in front of the sink. She threw up and she quickly washed her vomit away.

"Rukia, are you okay?" she heard Byakuya ask as his footsteps drew nearer. He appeared beside her as he patted her back.

Rukia nodded as she rinsed her mouth.

"I probably caught a cold or something." she replied.

Byakuya nodded, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you need me to accompany you to the 4th division?"

"It's alright. It's just a cold. I'd get better tomorrow." Rukia replied. "Besides, I have tons of paperwork to do today. I wouldn't have the time."

Byakuya nodded as he stepped out of the bathroom and Rukia closed the door shut as she prepared her bath.

* * *

The day went on smoothly for Rukia as she made her way to the 6th division to have lunch with Byakuya. Earlier that day, she had went to Toshiro and apologised about how Byakuya had treated him last night. She had told him that everything was well with Byakuya again and Toshiro was happy for her.

She slid open the door of the 6th division and several shinigamis looked up to wave hello to her. She smiled back at them and knocked on Byakuya's door.

"Who is that?" Byakuya voice drifted out.

"It's Rukia, Nii-sama." Rukia replied.

"Come in."

Rukia slid the door open expected to find Byakuya alone, but instead, Hisana was inside staring at Byakuya, looking extremely hurt.

"I was waiting for you yesterday, Byakuya-sama. You disappeared after I went off to get some food." Hisana said.

Byakuya ignored her and looked up at Rukia.

"Uh.. Should I leave, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked meekly as she held the bento box to her chest.

Byakuya's eyes seemed to twinkle as he caught sight of the bento that Rukia had made for him. "Stay, Rukia."

Byakuya then turned to Hisana and the twinkle in his eyes disappeared. "I think you should leave, Hisana. I will tell the elders that I have decided to call off this wedding."

Hisana stared at him, her mouth hanging wide open. "But why, Byakuya-sama? I thought we were getting along well! What's wrong with me?"

Byakuya frowned. "We had never gotten along. And there is nothing wrong with you. I do not have any feelings for you and I think that you deserve to be with someone who really loves you."

"Is that the real reason, Byakuya-sama? It's because of her, isn't it?" Hisana asked as she pointed at Rukia.

Byakuya sighed. "I heard from Rukia that you had insulted her. Is that true?"

Hisana stared at Byakuya as she spluttered. "Well.. I.. I.. I told you, I didn't mean it. She probably misunderstood me!"

"But Hitsugaya-taichou confirmed this too." Byakuya replied smoothly.

Hisana looked around helplessly. "But she's a filthy little liar, Byakuya-sama. Her words cannot be trusted. She's from Rukongai after all. She's just a street rat!"

"That is enough! I will not allow you to speak of Rukia in this manner. If anyone were to be a street rat, it would be you. That was despicable of you to look down on Rukia." Byakuya said harshly.

"But.. Byakuya-sama.." Hisana trailed off softly as her eyes start to water.

"I do not like to repeat myself. Please leave before things get ugly." Byakuya replied firmly as he stared at Hisana.

Hisana turned to glare at Rukia before opening the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"That was harsh." Rukia said after Hisana slammed the door.

"I would never allow anyone to talk about you like this." Byakuya replied.

Rukia smiled as she handed him the bento. "I made this today for you."

Byakuya laughed. "Does it have any black rabbit's meat again?"

Rukia glared at him as she threw his brush at him as Byakuya laughed even harder.

* * *

Nothing seems to get better for Rukia the very next day. She had thrown up again as soon as she woke up and she felt dizzy and weak.

"I will bring you to Unohana-taichou after breakfast. This cold is persisting." Byakuya said as they sat down at the dining table.

Rukia nodded as she poked at her food with her chopsticks. Her stomach still feels queasy.

After breakfast, which Byakuya had persuaded Rukia to eat a little, they set off to the squad barracks and headed to the 4th division together.

Unohana-taichou was alone in the 4th division as she greeted them by the door. "Kuchiki-taichou, Kuchiki-san! What is the matter? Is any of you not feeling well?" she asked kindly.

They stepped into the 4th division as Byakuya said, "I think she is down with the cold, Unohana-taichou. She keeps throwing up and she feels giddy in the morning."

Unohana frowned as she looked at Rukia. "I see. Well, why don't you come to the other room to let me inspect you, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia nodded as she followed Unohana-taichou to the other room.

Byakuya sat down on the couch as he waited patiently for them. Several moments later, Rukia and a very grave looking Unohana-taichou came back into the room.

"Is anything wrong?" Rukia asked worriedly as she sat down on the couch next to Byakuya.

Unohana-taichou sighed as she looked at Byakuya. "Kuchiki-taichou, I'm afraid this isn't good news."

"Why? What is wrong with Rukia?" Byakuya asked quickly.

Rukia gulped as they stared at Unohana-taichou anxiously.

"Well, I am sorry, Kuchiki-san. Your brother must be aware of your condition and it is my responsibility to inform him." Unohana-taichou said.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Am I dying?"

"No no! Of course not. Kuchiki-taichou, I must ask you to remain calm. I am sure Kuchiki-san has her own reasons and as her brother, I think you should listen to her explain." Unohana-taichou said seriously.

Byakuya frowned. What in the world is Unohana-taichou talking about? What is wrong with Rukia? He did not understand what she was blabbering about but he nodded anyway.

"Kuchiki-san is pregnant." Unohana-taichou said.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope all of you had fun reading this chapter. Anyway, hope you would be able to tell me which part you like best! The Bya/Ruki scene at the starting or Byakuya reprimanding Hisana or the part where Rukia gets pregnant?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews and I'm so glad everyone's happy that Rukia's pregnant! I think this will be the last chapter that everyone will be seeing Hisana so enjoy her while you still can. Hahahah! xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own something so brilliant like Bleach.

* * *

Both Byakuya and Rukia froze immediately as they stared at Unohana-taichou.

"Pregnant?" Byakuya repeated.

Unohana-taichou nodded solemnly. "Yes. Please listen to what Kuchiki-san has to say before you decide to take any drastic actions against her, Kuchiki-taichou."

Drastic actions? Why would he do anything to Rukia? Oh right. He had almost forgotten that Unohana-taichou did not know of their secret relationship.

"Are you absolutely sure, Unohana-taichou?" Byakuya asked.

Unohana-taichou nodded. "Yes, Kuchiki-taichou. I was extremely shocked when I discovered it but I did some other tests to confirm it."

"But.. I can't be.." Rukia replied softly as her face paled.

Unohana-taichou looked at Rukia sympathetically. "I guess you did not have any protection during sexual intercourse."

Rukia shook her head as she looked at Unohana-taichou helplessly. "Please help me. I can't have that baby.. It's.. it's.. not supposed to be like this."

Byakuya stared at Rukia. "What do you mean that you cannot have the baby, Rukia?"

Rukia ignored Byakuya as she bit her bottom lip while Unohana-taichou looked at them curiously.

"Kuchiki-san, do you mean that you do not want the baby?" Unohana-taichou asked softly.

Rukia nodded slowly as she stared at her lap.

"I will not allow that." Byakuya replied immediately.

"But, we.. I mean I can't have that baby! I.. I'll get kicked out. The elders would not allow it. Don't you get it, Byakuya?" Rukia cried out in distress.

Unohana-taichou raised her brows in surprise as soon as she heard how Rukia had addressed her brother but did not question.

Byakuya's brows were knitted as he stared at Rukia thoughtfully.

"Who is that guy, Kuchiki-san? Who is the father of the baby?" Unohana-taichou asked kindly after a moment of silence.

Rukia gripped onto her knees tightly as she stammered. "I.. I can't say, Unohana-taichou."

"Why not? Is it that ryoka boy? Or is it Abarai Renji? It's okay, Kuchiki-san. Your secret will be safe with us." Unohana-taichou replied as she bent down put her hands onto Rukia's shaking hands.

Rukia's mind went blank. What should she say? How could she be pregnant? She wasn't ready to be a mother yet! What should she do?

Byakuya looked at Rukia. She is shaking so hard and her face had turned pale. She must be really shocked. He would not let Rukia face this alone. They were in this together after all.

"The baby is mine, Unohana-taichou." Byakuya said suddenly.

Unohana-taichou looked at Byakuya as she nodded slowly. "I see."

Rukia looked up at Byakuya, shocked.

"I apologise, Rukia. But I think it is time that we should disclose our relationship." Byakuya said.

Unohana-taichou paced around the room as neither of them spoke.

"Well! I guess I must congratulate the both of you!" Unohana-taichou said suddenly as she smiled. "Becoming parents now! What joy!"

Rukia gaped at her. "Congratulate us? Don't you think that this is wrong?"

Unohana-taichou smiled. "What can be wrong? People fall in love, get married and have babies."

"But we're not married yet." Rukia pointed out.

"Oh, right. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm sure Kuchiki-taichou will sort this out, isn't it, Kuchiki-taichou?" Unohana-taichou asked as she stared at Byakuya sternly.

Byakuya nodded. "Rest assured, Unohana-taichou."

"Well, well. Then all is good! No more battling of any hollows or doing anything dangerous, Kuchiki-san." Unohana-taichou said kindly but firmly.

Rukia nodded. "Unohana-taichou, can you please keep this a secret?"

"Why, of course, Kuchiki-san. Not to worry. Rest well." Unohana-taichou replied.

Byakuya and Rukia left the 4th division together in silence, each immersed in their own thoughts.

Finally, Rukia decided to speak up. "Are you unhappy?"

Byakuya stopped walking and turned to stare at her. "About what?"

"The baby."

Byakuya smiled. "Do not be silly, Rukia. I have always wanted to have a baby with you."

Rukia sighed with relief.

"Come on, I will send you to your division now, we will talk more about this when we get home, alright?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia nodded as they slowly walked away from the 4th division.

* * *

Takashi Hisana cupped her hand onto her mouth. Had she heard wrongly? She sank down onto the ground as she tried to calm herself down outside the 4th division. Earlier, she had spotted Byakuya and Rukia walking into the 4th division and she had decided to stand outside to eavesdrop on their conversation. She had thought that one of them was sick and she was curious. She had never expected to uncover the secret of their relationship. A baby! She had always thought that Rukia and Byakuya had a very close relationship and that Byakuya was very protective of Rukia. But she had never thought that they were really together. She had even suspected that Rukia had some feelings towards Byakuya but she had never expected that their relationship had progressed to this stage.

Hisana took her hand away from her mouth and scuttled around quickly to hide in a bush as she heard the door of the 4th division sliding open. She heard Byakuya and Rukia talking about something and they walked away after that. Feeling safe, she emerged from the bush again as she slowly tried to calm herself down.

* * *

It had been almost three hours after Rukia had came back from the 4th division. She was bored of filing paperwork and was very tempted to practice with her zanpakto. She sighed as she stood up and walked out of the 13th division. Ukitake-taichou was sitting at the steps outside as he gave a cheery wave to Rukia.

"I heard you're not feeling well from Kuchiki-taichou, is that right? What's wrong?" he asked.

Rukia nodded. "It's.. just a cold."

"Rest well, Kuchiki! Don't be stuck doing paperwork for a long time, eh? I still need you to lead the squad out to battle sometime." Ukitake said, smiling.

Rukia felt bad instantly. She didn't want to lie to her captain but how could she possibly tell him the truth?

"I guess I'd be stuck doing paperwork for 9 months." Rukia muttered to herself.

"Sorry? Didn't catch that, Kuchiki." Ukitake said as he stared at Rukia.

Rukia blushed. "It was nothing. I was just talking to myself." she said hastily.

Ukitake nodded. He stood up suddenly and went into the division and came out with a folder with papers soon.

"Here, why don't you help me take this to the 12th division? Kurosaki handed me these yesterday. It's some of the stuff they found out about that weird hollow thing and it should be sent to the 12th division for some research." Ukitake said as he handed the folder to Rukia.

Rukia nodded, took the folder and made her way to the 12th division. It was a long way to the 12th division but Rukia did not mind. In fact, she was glad that she had the chance to take a walk and do some thinking.

She patted her stomach as she sighed. She's in such a mess now. What if the elders did not allow them to be together? What if they found out about the baby? What if she was kicked out of the Kuchiki clan? Millions of questions raced through her mind as the sun shone down warmly on Seireitei.

Rukia slowly made her way up the long flight of steps that leads to the 12th division when she heard someone calling out for her from behind.

"Kuchiki Rukia! Stop there!"

Rukia whirled around in surprise as Takashi Hisana ran up the steps. She stopped as she stood beside Rukia.

"Is there anything that you need?" Rukia asked dryly. She really doesn't have the mood to deal with Hisana now.

Hisana glared at Rukia then her gaze went down to Rukia's stomach. "You're having a baby, huh?"

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "I.. I.. How did you.."

"How did I know?" Hisana asked as she scowled. "I overheard what happened outside the 4th division this morning."

Rukia clutched on tightly to the folder on her hands as she looked at Hisana uncomfortably. "Look, can we walk up and talk at the same time? We're standing in the middle of the steps now."

"I have no time to walk and talk at the same time with you, Kuchiki Rukia. Why don't we just settle this now?" Hisana snarled.

Rukia knew that the both of them were looking very ridiculous as they stood in the middle of the flight of steps facing each other. But since Hisana would not let her go, she might as well finish off the conversation.

"I finally understand why Byakuya-sama wasn't interested in me." Hisana said hotly.

Rukia remained silent as Hisana continued. "I was still stupid enough to think that maybe I wasn't good enough. In actual fact, he was in love with his _sister_!" she spat out.

Rukia stared at Hisana not knowing what to say.

"Stop staring at me like this, Kuchiki Rukia!" Hisana snapped. "I hate you. I really do. I was delighted when I was told that the Kuchiki elders had wanted me to marry Byakuya-sama. But then, you ruined everything. I didn't have a chance to be with Byakuya-sama because you were always around. You know what. Kuchiki Rukia? You make me sick!"

Rukia stared at Hisana as Hisana paced up and down the steps angrily as she spoke. "This is part of your plan, isn't it, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"What plan? What are you talking about?" Rukia asked, bewildered.

"The baby. It was your plan, isn't it? Get Byakuya-sama to bed; try to have his baby so that he could never leave you. Is that right?" Hisana asked as she stared at Rukia.

Rukia took a step back. "Of course not! I didn't even want a baby in the first place!"

Hisana smiled suddenly as she walked up another step and turned to face Rukia. Rukia frowned. Why is Hisana smiling like that? She didn't like the look on her face. Something is telling her that Hisana was up to no good.

"I should go. Excuse me." Rukia said hastily as she tried to walk past Hisana.

"Not so fast, Kuchiki Rukia." Hisana said as she placed both her hands onto Rukia's shoulders while facing her. "You didn't want a baby, right? I shall grant you your wish."

Rukia frowned but before she could comprehend what was Hisana trying to say, she felt Hisana gave her a push as she tilted backwards and soared through the air.

* * *

**A/N:** Review if not Rukia dies! Mwahahahah! Just kidding. But kindly drop me a review, won't you? (:


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, guys. I had been busy. Anyway, this story will probably drag on a little longer cuz I have more ideas for this story. Well, I don't know if its a good thing or not. =/

**Disclaimer:** The only Bleach I own is that bottle of it sitting in the cupboard under my kitchen sink.

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise as she felt herself falling backwards as she soared through the air. Panic shot through her as she flailed her arms around helplessly trying to grasp onto something. Just then, she felt her back hit onto something or was it someone? A pair of strong arms caught Rukia just in time and she gasped in surprise as the person behind her set her down on her feet. She quickly turned around to see who had saved her life.

"Byakuya!" She cried out in surprise.

Byakuya gave a small smile to Rukia and he looked up and stared at Hisana angrily. "I did not realize that you were so evil."

Hisana paled as she looked at Byakuya anxiously. "I.. Byakuya-sama.. I.. don't.."

"Save your excuses. I saw what happened. It was lucky I happened to be nearby and sensed both of your reiatsu and rushed here just in time to see you push Rukia." Byakuya replied, his voice soft but deadly.

"A-Are you going to tell the elders about this, Byakuya-sama? I.. Please don't." Hisana said as tears streaked down her face.

Byakuya put his arm around Rukia's shoulder as he led her up the steps, passing Hisana. "Rest assured, I will, Takashi Hisana."

Hisana quickly turned around and screamed. "Fine! Go ahead and tell them! I'd tell them that she's having your child!"

Byakuya continued walking up the steps, his back facing Hisana. "Be my guest."

Byakuya and Rukia continued up the flight of stairs leaving Hisana alone behind, seething in anger.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked softly as they continued walking up the steps.

Rukia nodded and smiled. "Yes. It's a good thing you caught me in time. I don't even want to think about what would happen if you didn't manage to catch me."

Byakuya gave her arm a squeeze. "I apologise, Rukia. I did not know that Hisana would be such a threat to you."

"It's okay. I didn't expect her to do something like that too." Rukia replied.

They finally reached the top and they could see Nemu standing in front of them waiting.

"Good afternoon." she greeted. "Mayuri-sama has asked me to get the folder from you."

Rukia handed the folder to Nemu and she walked into the 12th division immediately.

Byakuya took Rukia's hand in his own as he shunpo-ed them back to the 13th division.

It was deserted outside the 13th division as they arrived.

"Are you really alright, Rukia?" asked Byakuya. "If that push really gave you a fright, you can go back to the 4th division for a check up again."

Rukia laughed. "I'm really alright. You worry too much."

Byakuya smiled as he placed his palm on Rukia's flat stomach. "How can I not? My precious one is in here."

Rukia raised her brows. "Your precious one? Then what about me?"

"Do I detect jealousy, my dear?" murmured Byakuya.

Rukia frowned as she pushed Byakuya's hand away from her stomach. "I'm not jealous."

Byakuya laughed. "I love you more than anything in the world, my dear." he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Stop that! People might see us!" Rukia gasped as she looked around nervously.

"Let them." Byakuya said as he kissed her neck.

There was a loud gasp and both of them raised their heads in alarm. Is there someone? They turned their heads and spotted Yachiru standing alone a few feet away from them.

Yachiru frowned as she approached them, a lollipop in her hand. "Is Byakushi bullying you?" she asked Rukia.

"Uh.. No." Rukia replied as she glanced at Byakuya frantically.

Yachiru tilted her head to the side as she pointed to Byakuya. "Then why is Bya-kun biting your neck?"

Byakuya stared at Yachiru in annoyance. "I was not biting Rukia."

Yachiru frowned. "But I saw!"

"Will you leave if I give you some buns?" asked Byakuya, irritated.

Yachiru folded her arms stubbornly. "No! I want to know why you're biting Icchi's girlfriend!"

"I'm not Ichigo's girlfriend!" Rukia said hastily. "And Nii-sama's not biting me."

Yachiru frowned. "Really? Then what is Byakushi doing to you?"

"I was doing that because I love her." Byakuya replied.

Rukia turned her head to Byakuya and glared at him. "Why did you say that to her?!" she whispered furiously.

Byakuya shrugged as Yachiru seemed to be in deep thought.

"I see! Byakushi likes Rukia-chan because she is his sister, right? But why do you have to bite someone you like?" Yachiru asked, smiling.

"Well, Uh.. By biting that.. that person, it shows that person how much y-you like and care for them." Rukia said hesitantly.

"So, if someone likes another person, they bite them on their neck?" Yachiru asked.

"I was not biting Rukia's neck." Byakuya replied as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Yachiru ignored Byakuya as she stared at Rukia. "Well?"

Rukia cringed. "S-something like that."

Yachiru nodded and turned to Byakuya. "I like Byakushi! I like Byakushi! Will Bya-kun let me bite him?" she asked happily.

"No." he replied dryly.

Yachiru pouted as she slowly walked away. "Well, it's alright! Ken-chan and the whole of squad 11 like me! I'm sure they'll allow me to give them a bite."

After Yachiru disappeared from view, Rukia groaned. "That was bad. That was stupid. I'm screwed if she goes around biting people."

Byakuya looked at Rukia, amused. "I think you will make a good mother. That was a _really_ good explanation."

Rukia glared at Byakuya. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

Rukia tossed and turned in bed as the midnight moon shone softly down on her face through the window. The elders would be coming tomorrow and she wasn't prepared. She could feel her stomach churning uncomfortably as she sighed. She really wished the elders were coming next week instead. At least she would have more time to prepare herself. She could feel Byakuya stirring beside her and she turned to face him.

"Rukia? Are you still awake?" asked Byakuya thickly as he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Rukia asked as Byakuya wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Of course not. I am a very light sleeper so I tend to wake up in the middle of the night quite often." Byakuya said softly.

Rukia nodded as she burrowed her head deeper into Byakuya's chest. "Byakuya?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Can we not tell the elders about us tomorrow? Can we tell them some other time?" Rukia asked.

Rukia felt Byakuya releasing his arms around her as he drew back and stared at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not prepared." Rukia replied softly as she sat up.

Byakuya frowned and sat up. "It will be alright, Rukia. Just leave all the explaining to me."

"But I'm sure they wouldn't allow us to be together. I don't even want to think about the consequences!" Rukia cried.

Byakuya sighed as he pulled Rukia into his arms. "It will be alright, Rukia. Whatever the consequences are, we will face them together."

Rukia nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sleep now, Rukia. We will tell the elders the truth tomorrow morning." Byakuya said softly.

* * *

The very next morning, Rukia stood next to Byakuya as they waited in the hall for the arrival of the elders. The frown on her face was deeper than usual as she glanced at the clock nervously.

"Do not worry, Rukia. Everything will be fine." Byakuya said as he stared at the door.

Just then there was a knock on the door and the servants opened the door and bowed. Minimi-sama and Fukuyama-sama stepped in as Byakuya and Rukia bowed.

"Good to see that you are finally on time." Minami-sama said wryly as she glanced at Rukia.

Fukuyama-sama smiled at Byakuya and Rukia as he walked towards the dining table. "Ah, why don't we have breakfast while talking?"

The servants immediately scurried to the kitchen and quickly brought out their breakfast. The four Kuchikis sat down and silence engulfed them while the servants placed their food in front of them.

After the servants had left, Fukuyama-sama cleared his throat as he looked at Byakuya. "So how are things going with Hisana and you, Byakuya?"

Byakuya stared at the elders as he spoke. "I have decided not to marry her."

"And why not?" Minami-sama asked sharply as she stared at Byakuya angrily. "Is she not good enough?"

"Please do not say that, Minami-sama. There is nothing wrong with her." Byakuya replied smoothly.

Fukuyama-sama looked at Byakuya, confused. "Then why do you not want to marry her?"

"Because I am in love with another girl." Byakuya replied.

Rukia clenched her fists together nervously as she stared at what was happening in front of her. She gulped as she looked on.

"I see. So who is that girl? Is she a noble? Do we know her?" Fukuyama-sama asked.

Byakuya nodded. "In fact, you know who she is and she is a noble."

Minami-sama raised her brows in surprise. "Well, that seems good enough. Fair enough if you do not want to marry Takashi Hisana but you will marry this girl. Understand?"

"I was planning to marry her." Byakuya replied, his face showing no signs of emotions.

Fukuyama-sama clapped his hands in delight. "Well, all is good then! We are glad that you have plans to marry her. Now, tell us, who is she?"

There was a pause as Byakuya looked at Rukia then turned his attention back to the elders. "She is Rukia. She is the one whom I want to marry."

The hall became deadly quiet as Rukia could feel her face flushing. The elders stared at Byakuya as though he had suddenly sprouted another head. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Rukia would have found it quite amusing. Minami-sama's mouth was hung wide open, her eyes bulging slightly. Fukuyama-sama's right hand was on the air, still holding on to his pair of chopsticks.

After what seemed like ten seconds, the elders snapped and they were looking at Byakuya and Rukia angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Minami-sama asked angrily.

Byakuya continued staring at them, his face displaying no emotions. "I want to marry Rukia."

Fukuyama-sama tried to calm himself down as he looked at Rukia. "Would you like to tell us what is going on?"

Rukia stared at Fukuyama-sama nervously as she tried to breathe steadily. "I.. I.. I want to be with Nii-sama too."

Fukuyama-sama closed his eyes and opened them again. "Do you know what you are talking about?"

Rukia nodded.

Minami-sama pushed her chair back as she walked towards Byakuya. "When did all these start?" she hissed.

"Three months ago, I presume." Byakuya replied calmly.

Minami-sama eyes flashed angrily. "This cannot happen. It is a total disgrace. I want the two of you to stop this and pretend that it has never happened before."

Byakuya walked towards Rukia and put his arm around her shoulders protectively. "I apologise, Minami-sama. That is not going to happen."

"Byakuya, this is not the time to be stubborn anymore." Fukuyama-sama said. "We would not allow something like this to happen again. You have vowed not to break the rules after you married Hisana and we gave way to you. You have to stop this foolishness."

"I do not think that this is foolish, Fukuyama-sama. And I would gladly break the rules again as long as I can be with Rukia." Byakuya replied.

"Then you leave us no choice. I did not want to do this, Byakuya. But this is the last straw." Fukuyama-sama replied gravely.

Minami-sama's eyes swiveled from Fukuyama-sama to Rukia. "You do not have to be sorry for doing this, Fukuyama. It was what she deserved in the first place."

"What do you plan to do?" Byakuya asked angrily.

"She will have to leave tonight. And from today onwards, she will not be a Kuchiki anymore." Minami-sama replied and smiled as she looked at the expression on Byakuya's and Rukia's faces.

"She will not leave tonight or ever." Byakuya replied angrily as he glared at the elders standing before him.

"I am afraid this is not for you to choose, Byakuya." Fukuyama-sama replied. "The two of you have broken the rules and this is the punishment."

"Then punish me instead." Byakuya said shortly.

"You are much too important to us, Byakuya. You will be spared but Rukia must leave by tonight and we will arrange you to marry Hisana in a week's time." Fukuyama-sama said.

"Leave?" Rukia managed to croak out. Her throat felt dry as she stared at the elders. Are they really going to throw her out of the Kuchiki house?

Minami-sama stared at Rukia angrily before replying. "Yes, leave. You have been acting inappropriately and you should leave tonight. You will go back to Rukongai and be stripped off your shinigami duties forever."

"I.. I can't be a shinigami anymore?" Rukia asked, shocked.

"Of course not!" Minami-sama snapped. "You became a shinigami all because Byakuya adopted you in and the shinigamis agreed to let you enter because of the Kuchiki name. Now that you are not a Kuchiki anymore, you, of course, must return back to Rukongai, the place where you really belong to."

"I will not allow that." Byakuya said.

Minami-sama walked towards the door of the manor as she replied. "You do not have a choice. And make sure she leaves tonight if not we will get the servants to throw her out."

And with that, the elders stepped out of the manor and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I have a confession to make. I was busy because I have been playing Grand Theft Auto on my personal notebook these days. Anyway, review and let me know what you think of this chapter! (:


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I'm sorry I took forever to update this. My inspirations and motivation just disappeared until I read through my reviews a few days ago and decided that I must continue this story. Special thanks to Silver Ice Dragon Princess and JollyBigSis for their constant lovely reviews that managed to keep me going. (:

**Disclaimer:** Oh right. And of course thank you to those who reviewed. And I do not own Bleach.

* * *

As soon as she elders went out of the door, Rukia felt her knees gave way as she sank onto the floor.

"Rukia! Are you alright?" Byakuya asked as he rushed over and knelt beside her.

Rukia blinked. Was this all true? She had expected a dressing down from the elders. But she never expected this. Stripped off her duties as a shinigami and return to Rukongai? Growing up in Rukongai had been the worst nightmare Rukia had experienced in her life. Yes, the only thing she enjoyed was the friendship she had built with Renji but other than that, her life in Rukongai had been horrid.

Byakuya looked at Rukia worriedly. "Rukia? Can you hear me?"

Rukia snapped out of her reverie as she turned her head slowly to face him. "Am I really going back to Rukongai, Byakuya?"

"Of course not. You will not be going back there." Byakuya replied soothingly.

"But the elders have.. disowned me. Where can I go?" Rukia asked as she gazed at Byakuya helplessly.

"We will leave tonight, Rukia." Byakuya said.

"We? Are you coming to Rukongai too?" Rukia asked, bewildered.

Byakuya smiled as he hoisted Rukia back to her feet. "Yes, I will follow you wherever you go, Rukia. But we will leave to the real world tonight. We are not going to Rukongai."

Rukia frowned. "Why are we going to the real world? Where will we stay?"

"I know what Rukongai is like and it will not be safe for you to be there since you are pregnant, Rukia. As for where we will be staying, I am sure Urahara Kisuke would be able to help us. Pack your stuff and breathe no word of this to anyone, Rukia. I will come back when night falls and we shall leave together." said Byakuya.

Rukia nodded. "Where will you be going?"

"I need to head back to the division to collect some stuff. See you tonight." Byakuya replied and bent down to kiss Rukia on the forehead.

* * *

Rukia clutched her bag of clothes tightly as she stood outside the Kuchiki manor. Where is Byakuya? Has he regretted and decided not to come? Rukia bit her bottom lip as she stared off into the distance worriedly. She finally spotted a figure walking quickly towards her.

"Byakuya!" she cried out in relief.

Byakuya smiled as he took her hand. "We can leave now. The Senkai gate is open."

Rukia nodded and they walked towards the forest where the Senkai gate is. "I'm sorry, Byakuya."

"Whatever for?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"For leaving to the real world with me." she replied.

Rukia could feel Byakuya's hand tighten around hers as he spoke. "I do not care about anything else. I just want to be with you and our baby, Rukia."

"Does anyone else know where we're going?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"I told Yamamoto-taichou that the both of us would be heading to the real world to help Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai with the research." Byakuya replied.

"What if he knows we're lying to him?" asked Rukia worriedly.

"He would never know." replied Byakuya calmly.

Rukia raised her brows in surprise. "How come? The elders would certainly march up to him and demand to know where we disappeared to and the truth will be revealed."

"Trust me, they would never do that. Imagine letting others know that the both of us have ran off together. It would be a disgrace to them. They would never let that happen. In the meantime, I will assist Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai in the research too."

"What about me?" Rukia asked eagerly. "Can I join in too?"

Byakuya smiled. "It would be too dangerous, Rukia. Do not forget that you are pregnant now."

Rukia stopped walking suddenly and Byakuya glanced down at her curiously. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"Byakuya, do you think the elders will allow us to be together if we tell them I'm pregnant?" Rukia asked hopefully.

Byakuya sighed as he shook his head. "If that would work, I would have told them. I know them too well, Rukia. They would make things much worse for you. I am certain they would make you get rid of the baby and send you to Rukongai."

Rukia stared at him, horrified. "But.. That's too cruel!"

"Yes it is. Of course Fukuyama-sama would never do that but it I am not surprised if Minami-sama would do that to you. Minami-sama cares too much for the Kuchiki name. She is my grandfather's older sister after all. That makes her the eldest in the Kuchiki family and no one would be able to stop her from doing anything at all."

Rukia placed her hand on her tummy. "I knew she was the eldest but I never knew she has so much power. I wonder what she will do after she discovered the both of us are gone."

Byakuya nodded as they walked on. "She would not be able to do anything to us in the real world. Do not worry, Rukia. I will think of something."

They walked a little while more in silence as the Senkai gate came into view. Just then, they could hear the rustling of leaves as a shadow emerged from behind a tree.

"Hisana?" Rukia asked as she drew in her breath.

"I knew the both of you would do something like this!" said Hisana as she stood in front of them. "You are just so foolish, Byakuya-sama. Don't you realise how much trouble she has been causing lately? Don't you realise that I'll make a better wife than her?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "All I realise is that I would never marry someone as evil as you and Rukia will only be the person whom I intend to marry."

Hisana stared at them furiously as she gritted her teeth. "Well, whatever. You're not leaving to the real world and even if you do, I'll get the elders to get you back."

Byakuya took a step forward and towered over Hisana. "Go ahead. I am not afraid."

Hisana took a step back hesitantly as she gulped. "I.. I will! I will do just that!"

After Hisana had spoken, they could hear the rustling of footsteps getting louder behind them and they whipped their head around in surprise. Who could be in the forest at this time?

"Toshiro!" Rukia cried out in surprise as the figure came into view. "What are you doing here?"

Hitsugaya Toshiro frowned as he stared at them. "I was practising with my zanpakto nearby and I could sense some strong reiatsu so I came over to take a look. What are you guys doing here at this hour?"

"We do not have time to explain, Hitsugaya-taichou. We must leave now." Byakuya replied. "Let's go, Rukia."

"You can't go, Byakuya-sama!" Hisana screeched as she drew out her zanpakto.

Byakuya turned his head and gazed at Hisana impatiently. He does not have time to deal with her right now. What if the elders are in the Kuchiki manor now checking to see if Rukia had left? They were quite near the manor and he was certain they would be spotted.

"Leaver her to me." Toshiro said suddenly as he looked at Byakuya. "The two of you should go."

Byakuya nodded as he took Rukia's hand in his. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toshiro merely grunted in response as he drew out his zanpakto at once. Without looking back, Byakuya and Rukia stepped into the gate and disappeared from view.

* * *

As they stepped out of the Senkai gate, they were facing Urahara's shop and they walked in. As soon as Byakuya slid the door open, his familiar red haired lieutenant was busy running around with a mop in his hands.

"Freeloader, that spot is still unclean!" Jinta shouted as he pointed to a spot that looks clean to Rukia.

Nobody seemed to have noticed their presence until Byakuya cleared his throat. Renji looked up and jumped in surprise.

"Taichou! What are you doing here? Are you keeping checks on me? I've not been skiving!" Renji said hurriedly.

Byakuya ignored him as he looked at Jinta. "Where is Urahara Kisuke?"

Jinta pointed to the back of the shop as he stared at Byakuya curiously.

"Why are you here, Rukia? Looking for Ichigo?" Renji asked as he smiled at Rukia cheekily.

Rukia glared at him. "One more word from you about me and Ichigo, I promise you'll never live to see tomorrow."

Renji sniggered. "Alright! I won't say anything about Ichigo anymore. Why are you here, anyway?"

Rukia frowned. What should she say to Renji? Byakuya have not told her what to say if people asked what were they doing in the real world.

"I believe that this is none of your business, Abarai." Byakuya said as he shot Renji a frosty glare. "You should get on with mopping the floor."

Renji glanced at them sulkily as Byakuya and Rukia walked to the back of the shop.

Urahara emerged from one of the rooms and greeted them with a smile on his face. "Ah, good to see you, Kuchiki-taichou and Kuchiki-san! Come on in!"

They stepped into the room and Urahara closed the door and sat down.

"Is it ready?" Byakuya asked.

Urahara smiled. "Of course! You and Kuchiki-san can live there with no worries. The house will be invisible to others. Only those who wear this would be able to spot the house."

Urahara then pulled out a blue box from underneath the table and opened it. There were several ordinary looking types of necklaces and Rukia peered at them curiously.

"Whoever who puts this on would be able to see the house. I'm giving two to the both of you and there will be some left. I have told Kurosaki Ichigo that the both of you are in the real world to help them with research on those hollows." said Urahara.

Rukia stared at Byakuya. "Why do we have to live in an invisible house?"

"In case the elders decided to look for us." replied Byakuya.

"The real world is so big, will they be able to locate us?" asked Rukia.

Byakuya nodded gravely. "I am certain Takashi Hisana would be running off to tell the elders that you are pregnant and the elders will be livid. Therefore, I am certain that they will try to locate us by hook or by crook."

Urahara nodded in agreement. "Well, I think it would be best if we give each of these necklaces to both Ichigo and Renji in case anything was to happen. We have to ensure that Kuchiki-san stays safe."

"What if they ask me to come along and fight hollows with them?" asked Rukia.

Urahara let out a laugh. "Just tell them you're sick! I heard that you're good in acting, isn't it, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia flushed as she and Byakuya both took a necklace each from the box and put it around their neck.

"Thank you for your help." said Byakuya as Urahara grinned at them.

"No problem, Kuchiki-taichou!" replied Urahara happily as he put away the blue box. "Well, I'm not sure how long will the both of you be staying down here but I think it would be quite some time, therefore, by the time Kuchiki-san's stomach starts to show, Kurosaki and Abarai will notice it as well. I think the both of you should tell them the real reason of why you guys are here soon so that the both of them would be able to ensure Kuchiki-san's safety too."

Byakuya nodded and stood up. "We will. Once again, I am grateful for your help."

Urahara laughed. "Please don't say that! I'm starting to blush! But if you are really thankful, why not name the baby after me?"

Byakuya raised his brows as he stared at Urahara. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"No, no! Of course not! I was only joking!" Urahara replied hurriedly as he chuckled nervously. "Imagine naming it Kuchiki Urahara. That sounds totally awful!"

Byakuya nodded as he opened the sliding door. "Glad that you realised. We really must get going."

"Ah, hold on a second!" said Urahara hurriedly. "Don't forget your gigais."

After both of them had get into their gigais, Rukia followed Byakuya out as Renji stared at them curiously. "Taichou! Are you going back to soul society now?" asked Renji.

"No. In fact, I will be staying here for some time to assist you in the research that both Kurosaki and you failed to finish." replied Byakuya.

Renji frowned. "But Taichou! You can't blame me! Ichigo's the one being lazy! I've worked so hard these weeks for this research! Ask Urahara-san if you don't believe me!"

Urahara scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, Abarai-san did work hard at cleaning the shop."

Renji swiveled around and gaped at Urahara. "I did more than just cleaning the shop! I contributed so much for the research too!"

Byakuya stared at Renji, annoyed. "It was not much of a research, Abarai. I will meet you here at seven tomorrow morning and do some real research."

"Seven? But seven is too early, Taichou! How about making it nine instead?" asked Renji with pleading eyes.

"Another word from you and I will make it six in the morning." replied Byakuya as Renji quickly closed his mouth.

"Isn't it too early, Kuchiki-taichou? Kuchiki-san will be alone in the house." said Urahara.

Renji walked towards Rukia and looked at her curiously. "Aren't you joining us, Rukia?"

Rukia blinked as she stammered, "I.. I'm not feeling well."

"I see." Renji nodded thoughtfully. "Well, you won't be alone in the house. Ichigo's sisters are always home."

"I'm not staying over at Ichigo's, Renji." Rukia mumbled.

Renji tilted his head to one side as he frowned. "Then where will you be staying? You always stay over at Ichigo's place."

Rukia bit her bottom lip nervously wondering how she should answer Renji when Byakuya's voice snapped her back to attention.

"Rukia will be staying with me whenever I am present here." replied Byakuya.

"But she always stays with Ichigo, Taichou!" exclaims Renji. "You're pulling them apart like this! Do you realise that this will hinder their progress? Don't you care for Rukia's happiness?"

Byakuya looked at Renji wryly before turning to Rukia. "Rukia, do you want to stay over at Ichigo's place?"

"Of course not! I mean.. no, Nii-sama." Rukia replied hurriedly as she caught the look of disbelief on Renji's face.

Renji frowned as he walked towards Rukia. "Are you having a fight with Ichigo again, Rukia? You shouldn't take it seriously. He doesn't know what he's saying half of the time."

Rukia sighed. "Everything is fine, Renji."

"If you're sure, Rukia." Renji replied as he looked at Rukia with a sceptical expression. "But I'm sure that Ichigo would be able to look after you and he wouldn't mind and I'm sure you'll be much happier while staying with him..." He trails off at Byakuya's stony expression and clears his throat. "Well, I'm sure you'll be in good hands while staying with Taichou too."

Byakuya shot a look of irritation towards Renji. "Are you done with your speech, Abarai?"

"I guess so." said Renji.

"We should get going then." said Byakuya as he gave a nod of thanks to Urahara and left the shop with Rukia.

"Where's the house?" asked Rukia as soon as they stepped out of Urahara's shop. Little stars dotted across the midnight sky as they stopped at the side road.

"It is a twenty minutes trip from here." replied Byakuya as his eyes scanned across the quiet road.

"By walking?" asked Rukia.

Byakuya's eyes lit up as he spotted a taxi driving slowly towards them. "By a taxi." he replied as he flagged the taxi to a stop.

They get into the taxi and Byakuya gave the address to the driver as Rukia goggled at him.

"What is with that expression?" asked Byakuya, amused.

"How did you know how to call for a taxi and how does it work?" asked Rukia as she stared at him in amazement.

"When I was preparing to enter into the 6th division, the elders instructed me to come here and learn whatever there is to learn." replied Byakuya.

"Did you learn by yourself?"

Byakuya shook his head. "No. I had an instructor."

Rukia stared at him, and then finally, broke into hysterical laughter. "You had an instructor for these?!"

Byakuya shrugged. "The elders could not risk me looking like a fool if I come down here for missions."

Rukia's laughter subsided as she stared at him in amusement.

"Did you come from another country, mate?" asked the driver after he overheard the whole conversation.

"Well, I guess you could say that." replied Byakuya as he grinned at Rukia.

"So where are you from?" asked the driver.

"Seireitei."

The driver seems to think for a little while before he shrugged. "Never heard of the country."

Rukia giggled as the taxi finally pulled to a stop and they stepped out. In front of them stood the most beautiful house Rukia had ever seen. There are white picket fences that surrounded the house and beautiful flowers were in full bloom around the garden. The house was painted in a creamy yellow with white windows. It was a lot smaller than the Kuchiki manor but in Rukia's eyes, this is how a house should be. Small, warm and inviting. Whereas the Kuchiki manor was huge and cold.

"I didn't know Urahara has such a beautiful house." breathed Rukia as she stared at the house.

Byakuya smiled as he reached for her hand and led her inside. "This is my house, Rukia. Not Uraharas'."

Rukia gaped at Byakuya in astonishment. "Your house? When did you have a house here?"

"Actually, I have several houses here. This is just one of them." replied Byakuya. "The elders do not know about these houses as I bought them with the money I earned while working at the Gotei 13."

"You never told me that! Why do you have to buy so many houses?" asked Rukia as they walked into the kitchen.

"For investment purposes and..." Byakuya trailed off as he turned his back to Rukia.

Rukia raised her brows in surprise. "And what?" probed Rukia.

"I always have this dream of bringing my wife and children to the real world to experience the life here and have fun. Like a vacation. And we would all stay in this house." replied Byakuya. "I know it sounds quite foolish."

Rukia wrapped her arms around Byakuya's back as she whispered. "It's not. I think it's incredibly sweet that you told me about it."

Byakuya took hold of Rukia's hands as he turned around to face her. "Really? I have never shared it with anyone. I presume they would just laugh."

Rukia nodded as she smiled. "It's not a foolish idea. I like it a lot."

Byakuya's face relaxed into a smile. "Let us get some sleep now, Rukia."

"Wait a minute." said Rukia suddenly. "Are there any matters that you haven't told me? I'm afraid you're going to tell me next that you've bought five islands and twenty cars."

Byakuya laughed. "I have not bought five islands but I have five cars."

Rukia stared at him. "Five?! Why do you need five cars?"

Byakuya shrugged. "I like them all and could not pick one so I bought them all."

Rukia sighed. "Are there anything else other than these?"

"Well.. There is something that I never knew how to do in the real world." admitted Byakuya.

"I thought you learned everything from that instructor." said Rukia. "We can ask Ichigo if you want. So, what is it that you don't know?"

"Shopping for groceries." replied Byakuya simply.

"What?! You don't know how to shop for groceries?" asked Rukia as she laughed. "What do you eat normally when you're here?"

"I always get a chef to come over and cook me something." said Byakuya.

"Well, you can't ask a chef over to cook you something forever." said Rukia thoughtfully. "Why don't we do some grocery shopping tomorrow?"

Byakuya nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll inform Renji that I'll meet him in the afternoon instead."

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Rukia said excitedly as she bounded up the stairs. "We'd be going shopping!"

Byakuya smiled as both of them climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so pissed with Microsoft Word. I keep changing my default language to English (UK) but it keeps reverting back to English (US). And it keeps underlining words like realise or apologise that is spelled in the British way but not in the American way. Can anyone help me with this? Will love you loads if you do! I'm using the 2007 MW if you need to know.  
Reviews will be much appreciated! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update. It was the lack of inspiration plus I had to study for my exam. I was reading some of my favourite ByaRuki fics and my inspiration came back therefore, I decided to update and I apologise for this short chapter!  
And **Wynn**, if you are reading this, could you please please please update '**To Have Her Back**'? It's like my fave story of the whole ByaRuki lot and I noticed you have not updated that story for quite a while. So please please update that story soon! ):

* * *

"We don't need this, Byakuya! Why would we need this blender?" said Rukia exasperatedly as she took out the blender from the trolley.

"But you said we need stuff for the kitchen." replied Byakuya as he stopped to look at a fine display of utensils which were all packed in beautiful boxes.

Rukia sighed. "What I meant was pots and pans. Not things like blender. We'll never have a use for it plus I don't even know how to operate it."

Byakuya reached out and took a set of utensils and dumped it in the trolley. "We definitely need utensils."

"Byakuya! This set comes with 12 sets of utensils! Why do we need 12 of everything?" asked Rukia as she took out the box of cutlery quickly and placed it back on the shelf.

Byakuya shrugged. "We might have visitors."

"Let's get this that comes with a set of 6 instead, alright?" asked Rukia.

"Sure. What else do we need?" asked Byakuya as they strolled down the aisle.

Rukia took out a list from her pocket as she stared at the piece of paper. "We've gotten the pots and pans, utensils, knives.. We're left with the food now."

Byakuya nodded as Rukia placed some vegetables into the trolley.

"How about this?" Byakuya asked as he pointed to some sacks that were on the floor in a corner.

"What is that?" asked Rukia as she walked over to get a closer look. "Potatoes?! Why in the world would we want a sack of potatoes? There must be at least sixty in there!"

"I heard that potatoes are highly nutritious and it will be good for the baby too." replied Byakuya.

"Byakuya, I'm not giving birth to forty babies at once. We couldn't possibly eat so much." said Rukia.

Byakuya scratched his chin thoughtfully. After a moment, he finally agreed and they made their way to the counter to pay after grabbing other food along the way.

There was a long queue in front of them as they joined the queue and Byakuya tapped his foot impatiently.

"This line is taking forever, Rukia." said Byakuya. "Do you think they would be able to let us pay first?"

"You're not in Seireitei now, Byakuya. You have to learn to take no for an answer and wait patiently for your turn." explained Rukia.

"So is that a no?" asked Byakuya.

"What do you think?"

Byakuya sighed. "Alright."

Rukia smiled to herself as she glanced at Byakuya. The usual frown in his face had disappeared and he seemed relaxed and happy.

Byakuya caught Rukia staring at him and he gave her a smile. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you look so happy. I haven't seen you like this before." replied Rukia as they moved forward along the queue.

"I am happy, Rukia. I like our life here." Byakuya said.

Rukia laughed. "It's too soon to say that. It's only less than 24 hours."

It was finally their turn to pay and Rukia unloaded the contents of their trolley onto the counter. There were little colourful boxes on the shelf beside the cashier and Byakuya gazed at them curiously. He frowned as he picked one of the pink boxes up and showed them to Rukia.

"Are these the candy that people here consume?" he asked.

Rukia turned her attention to the little box and her face turned into a deep shade of magenta. "Put it back!" she hissed.

"Why? I would like to try one." replied Byakuya as he shot her a quizzical look.

"These are not candies, Byakuya. Put it back!" she hissed again as she blushed.

Byakuya frowned. "What are you talking about, Rukia? Look, this states that it is strawberry flavoured, is it not?"

Rukia rolled her eyes as she motioned him to put it back.

"Is there anything else? If not, the total is $97.45 please." The cashier said. The cashier was a lady in her mid-fifties and her hair was tied up in a tight bun.

Byakuya sighed as he handed the pink box to the lady. "I would like to have this. Would it be possible for you to tell her that this is a box of strawberry flavoured candy? She kept insisting that this is not a box of candy." he said as he pointed to Rukia.

The lady took the box from Byakuya and stared at the box before looking at Byakuya with a strange expression on her face. "Are you trying to be funny, mister?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Byakuya as he frowned. Seriously! Why do the people here act so strangely?

The older lady's lips formed a thin line as she stared at Byakuya sternly. "This is not funny, young man! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Fancy pulling such a joke despite your age!"

Byakuya was about to open his mouth to retort but Rukia quickly cut in. "I am so sorry. Could you just ignore him? Here's $100." she said hastily as she thrust two $50 notes to the lady.

The lady took the money but shook her head as she counted and handed Rukia her change. Rukia immediately grabbed the change, picked up the shopping bags and dragged Byakuya out of the supermarket.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked as she stared at him.

"What?" Byakuya frowned. "Why was the lady being so weird?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "That wasn't candies, Byakuya. That was a box of.. of.."

"Of?" asked Byakuya as he stared at Rukia.

"Condoms." she whispered as she blushed furiously.

"What is that?" Byakuya asked. He had never heard of that word before.

"Something people here use for protection during.. during sex." mumbled Rukia.

Byakuya frowned. He had never heard of such a thing before. "That is.. weird. Why do they need it in flavours? Are they pills that are similar to the ones that shinigamis use it in soul society for safe intercourse?"

"Not really. But.. I don't know how to explain. It's complicated." said Rukia hurriedly as Byakuya took the bags of groceries from her. "Didn't you learn all these from the instructor?"

"No. We came here only for work purposes. Not for personal pleasures. Therefore, I presume they think such knowledge would not be needed." replied Byakuya and Rukia noticed that his cheeks had turned slightly red.

They continued to walk in silence together when Byakuya suddenly turned around and asked, "How did you know about it?"

"About what?"

"That pink box of things. How did you know they were used during intercourse." he asked, frowning.

Rukia stifled a laugh. "It's nothing. Renji made the same mistake like you once and he gave them to Ichigo thinking that they were boxes of sweets in class. Ichigo was so embarrassed as everyone was turning around to stare at them and he got really pissed with Renji. Renji didn't understand so Ichigo explained to him after class what those were for and I happened to be there."

Byakuya nodded. "I see."

* * *

They were walking along the street hand in hand as people bustled past, on their way for school or for work.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" commented Rukia as they strolled past the shops.

Byakuya smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Yes, it is. Shall we have some tea before we get back?"

"Don't you have to meet Renji? It's almost 10.30a.m now." replied Rukia.

There is still time for tea." said Byakuya as he led her into a café and they sat beside a big glass window where the morning sunlight spilled in and they watched silently at the busy morning crowd out on the street.

"Hi. Would you like to order something?" A waitress asked as she stood at their table, a pencil and notepad in her hands.

After taking a long time to decide what they would like to eat, they finally settled on some muffins and tea. After the waitress had hurried off with their orders, Byakuya reached out for Rukia's hand across the table.

"Do you think the baby would be a boy or a girl?" asked Byakuya.

Rukia shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't know why I have a feeling it will be a girl though. Do you prefer a boy or a girl?"

Byakuya seemed thoughtful for a moment but he smiled. "I am fine with either of them."

Rukia smiled as Byakuya gave her hand a gentle squeeze. The waitress returned with their food a couple of minutes later and Rukia tucked into her muffin hungrily. After finishing her first muffin, she took a sip of her tea as she glanced out of the window at the busy street. She spotted a mother tugging her little daughter along the busy street and Rukia smiled. She never used to notice mothers with their children whenever she walks along the streets with Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida and the rest. But now, she seems to find mothers everywhere. Rukia looked on as the mother and the daughter stood in front of a pancake shop across the street and the little girl pulled her mother in the shop happily. Both mother and daughter disappeared into the shop and as Rukia was about to divert her attention to the muffin on the table, she spotted a familiar face among the jostling crowd. Those silver hair, the creepy smile that never fails to send chills down her spine. Rukia's eyes grew wide as the man looked up, smiled and gave her a wave. Rukia started and she dropped her teacup with a clatter on the table as she blinked. Strangely, the man had disappeared.

"Rukia, are you alright?"

Rukia turned her head slowly as she stared at Byakuya blankly.

"Rukia, are you alright? repeated Byakuya, concerned.

"I'm.. I'm fine. I was just daydreaming and the cup slipped out of my grasp, I suppose." muttered Rukia weakly as she turned her head slowly towards the window again. Had she really seen him? If so, what is he doing here? Rukia shook her head as she tried to calm herself down. It must be the trick of light. There is absolutely no way that he would be here.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is a short chapter but I think ending here would be appropriate. I'm working on my next chapter now so it wouldn't take me long to update the next one! Remember to Review! (:


	19. Chapter 19

It had been six months since they had come to the real world and Rukia had truly felt happy every day. It all seemed like a dream and occasionally, Rukia even had to pinch her arm to make sure she was not dreaming all of this at all. Yes, she was very happy except sometimes Byakuya would tease her a little about how disastrous her cooking is. She knew that he was just teasing her but deep down, she was feeling quite hurt. Byakuya is perfect and he never seems to screw anything up. But for her, she couldn't even whip up a simple meal. Until one morning, Rukia decided to cook dinner for Byakuya again.

"I just can't quit like this. I must get it right." murmured Rukia to herself.

"What did you say, Rukia? I did not catch that." asked Byakuya as he got ready to leave the house.

Rukia snapped out of her trance as she smiled. "Nothing. I was just thinking of making dinner tonight."

Byakuya's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Really, Rukia? As I remembered correctly, the previous time, which was a week ago, you almost burnt down the stove."

"But I really want to try it." said Rukia.

"We could have a nice dinner at a restaurant tonight instead." replied Byakuya.

Rukia sighed. "Come on, Byakuya. I want to try it again, okay? I promise I won't try to burn down the stove or chop off my fingers anymore."'

"All right, Rukia. Our baby would not want a mother without fingers so try to keep your fingers and every part of you safe." replied Byakuya as he smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Rukia frowned as she read the instructions that were given behind the box of an instant Japanese curry mix that she had thrown into the trolley earlier that morning. It had seemed fairly easy to make when she glanced through the instructions that morning when she took that box off the shelf. She stirred the mixture that was bubbling inside the pot with the ladle as she stared at it. By right, the mixture should have been turning orange. Why is hers still yellowish? She scooped some curry and tasted it. She grimaced as the hot liquid slid down her throat. It is too bland and watery. Had she added too much water in just now? Sighing, she rummaged through the fridge and brought out a few chilies and threw them into the pot. After stirring occasionally for fifteen minutes, the mixture was slowly turning into a brilliant shade of orange and she smiled to herself with satisfaction.

Rukia gave the pot of curry a stir as the clock chimed seven. Byakuya would be home any time soon and Rukia wanted to surprise him with the curry she had cooked all by herself. It smelled delicious and Rukia could not wait for Byakuya to taste it. She was tempted to give it a taste but decided that she wanted Byakuya to be the first one to try it. There was a knock on the door and Rukia quickly turned off the stove and hurried to the door. The door opened but instead of Byakuya alone, Rukia's two friends were with him.

"Yo, Rukia! Heard that you weren't feeling too good today so Ichigo and I came to visit you!" bellowed Renji as he stepped into the house.

Rukia glanced at Byakuya's irritated expression. "They insisted on coming even though I told them you were feeling better." he explained wearily.

"Woah, Rukia. I haven't seen you in months and you've grown so much in the tummy!" said Renji as he goggled at Rukia's tummy.

Ichigo laughed. "She must be eating too much these past months while we were busy hunting down hollows."

"U-uh, that's right. I was so bored at home and there are so many good food down here!" chuckled Rukia nervously.

"Byakuya said that you were sick." said Ichigo. "But you look fine to me, Rukia. In fact, you look like you've grown abit!"

"I-I.. um.. I've been feeling rather giddy these past months and Unohana-Taichou advised me to eat more therefore.. um.. I look like this now!" explained Rukia.

"Oh okay, you had better get back to your previous size if not you won't be able to shunpo as fast anymore!" laughed Renji as Rukia glared at him.

"What's that smell, Rukia? Are you cooking something? It smells good." Ichigo asked as he advanced towards the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen and once Ichigo lifted the lid off the pot, the delicious smell of curry filled the kitchen and Renji's stomach gave a growl.

"Are you sure you cooked this, Rukia?" Ichigo asked in disbelief as Rukia stared at him pointedly.

Renji stared at the pot of curry hungrily. "Rukia, aren't you going to invite us for dinner? I think it's the least you could do since we came to visit you."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "All right. Just give me a few more minutes and dinner will be ready. Now, why don't all of you wait outside while I prepare?"

The three men trooped out of the kitchen dutifully as Rukia gave the pot a final stir.

* * *

"This smells really good, Rukia." Ichigo said as they picked up their chopsticks.

Renji scooped some curry into his spoon and he took a sip of it.

"Wow, Rukia. This curry is delicious. It's quite hot though." said Renji as he took another sip of the curry.

Rukia looked at her friend anxiously as Renji wiped off beads of sweat that are forming on his forehead.

"Rukia, this curry is hot.." frowned Renji and he took another sip. His face turned red and then he spluttered.

"This is bloody hot, Rukia!" he bellowed as he started to cough and splutter.

Ichigo widened his eyes as he quickly grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Renji who immediately downed it gratefully.

Renji panted as he set the empty glass down. "How much chilli did you put in there?"

Rukia blinked. "I don't know, Renji. It was too bland the previous time I tried the curry so I just grabbed a handful and put it in."

Rukia sighed mentally to herself as she stared at the bowl of curry. She was still certain that she had finally been able to cook something decent after so long. All of a sudden, Rukia felt small and vulnerable. Why couldn't she get anything right? She was about to be a mother yet she couldn't even cook a simple meal.

"Are you alright?" murmured Byakuya as he took her hand under the table.

"I.. I need to go to the bathroom." announced Rukia as she made her way to the bathroom hastily.

Byakuya slipped away from the table quietly and followed her as Ichigo and Renji started to dare each other to finish the whole bowl of curry.

Rukia sniffed as she wiped a tear away from her eye. She stared at her reflection miserably. What had gotten into her? Lately, she had become weepy and moody and she hated herself for behaving in this manner. There was a knock on the bathroom door and Rukia quickly on the tap and splashed her face with some cold water.

"Rukia, are you alright?" asked Byakuya worriedly as Rukia opened to bathroom door.

Rukia forced herself to smile as she replied. "I'm fine, Byakuya. Honest. I'm fine. No problem. I'm fine."

Byakuya raised his brows as he stared at her. "That is one too many I'm fine, Rukia. I know you are not. Please tell me what is wrong."

Rukia sighed as she stared at her feet. "I don't know. I don't think I'm good enough for you. Maybe that's why the elders oppose us being together."

"Rukia, that is not true. You should know how I feel towards you and nothing, even your cooking, is going to change that." replied Byakuya as he grinned at her.

Rukia chuckled. "You're right. I don't know what has been going on with me lately. I think it's the pregnancy that's making me behave this way."

Byakuya stared at Rukia's tummy in mock sternness. "Now, that was not very nice of you to make your mother feel like this."

Rukia laughed as Byakuya then placed his hand over her stomach as her stomach made a funny noise.

"Rukia! Did you feel that?" Byakuya asked in delight. "The baby just answered me!"

Rukia stared at Byakuya in amusement as she tried to keep a straight face. "That was me talking to you."

Byakuya withdrew his hand from her stomach. "What?"

"I'm hungry, Byakuya. That was me telling you I'm hungry." replied Rukia as Byakuya's face fell.

"Oh. I thought that was the baby. Alright, let us get down to dinner before the two morons decide to charge up to see what is taking us so long." Byakuya said as he smiled and proceeded to head down.

"Oh, what took you guys to long?" asked Renji. "Ichigo was starting to miss you, Rukia."

"What? I.. Ignore him, Rukia! I was not!" spluttered Ichigo as he quickly shoved a piece of meat into Renji's mouth.

Rukia rolled her eyes as Renji choked. "Renji, cut It out. There's nothing between Ichigo and I."

Finally swallowing down that piece of meat, Renji turned to face Rukia with a serious expression. "Really? Then what were the both of you doing that night you stayed over at Ichigo's place?"

"What are you talking about? When?" asked Rukia as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Remember that night I decided to crash at Ichigo's place instead? And it was around midnight and I opened the door and saw-"

"That was nothing!" snapped Ichigo as his face turned red. "And it happened so long ago. Drop it, Renji."

Rukia then realized what Renji was talking about. It was that night. That night that she and Ichigo.. No, she is not going to think about it. It had happened over a year ago before things started happening with her and Byakuya. Ichigo was right. It was nothing.

Rukia could sense Byakuya stiffen beside her and she turned to look at him. His mouth formed a very thin line and Rukia could almost see the tension in his eyes.

"It was nothing." repeated Rukia loudly as picked up her chopsticks but Byakuya's face remained unchanged.

"I think you should stop eating, Rukia. You ought to slim down. You look as though you're pregnant!" laughed Renji pounded the table with his fist.

Rukia stared at her friends as they started laughing and she cast a desperate look of help at Byakuya.

"Do you want to tell them now, Rukia?" asked Byakuya as he stared at her.

"Tell us what?" asked Renji as he looked up with interest.

Rukia glanced hastily at her friends as she sat down again. "I.. Can we? Now?"

"It is your decision, Rukia. If that would make you feel uncomfortable, then another time would be fine." replied Byakuya.

"What? Tell us what, Rukia?" asked Renji. "I can't stand the suspense!"

Ichigo stared at Rukia's face for a moment before he inhaled sharply. "Rukia.. A-Are you dying?"

"Dying? Oh my god. Yes, Rukia. You must be dying. That explains the bloated stomach and your pale face!" screeched Renji as he stood up and rushed over to Rukia. "I will take care of you til the very last breath you take, Rukia. Don't worry. You will be my respon-OUCH! What the heck is that punch for, Rukia?"

Rukia sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Ichigo sighed with relief as he collapsed into his chair. "Pregnant? Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were sick and you were going to die! Thank god you're only preg-.. Hold on, did you say pregnant?"

Rukia nodded in silence as both of her friends gazed at her in astonishment.

"Ichigo, you dumbass! You made Rukia pregnant? Oh, you're dead. Taichou will never let you live." moaned Renji in despair.

"I'm not the father, Renji." replied Ichigo, gaze still fixed onto Rukia.

"Then who is it?"

"The baby is mine." came the stern voice of the sixth division captain that both Ichigo and Renji had known so well.

"Okay, wait. I need to catch my breath." said Ichigo as his stared to and fro from Rukia to Byakuya.

"Please explain what is going on, Taichou. Is this some kind of a joke? B-But you and Rukia are siblings!" spluttered Renji.

"They're not related by blood." replied Ichigo.

"Did Taichou force you, Rukia? You can tell us the truth! Ichigo and I will protect you!" shouted Renji hopefully.

Rukia shook her head as she sighed. "No. Byakuya did not force me. It.. It just happened."

Ichigo nodded but turned to Rukia. "Will Byakuya make you happy, Rukia?"

"Yes."

"Then no more explanation is needed. We want you to be happy, Rukia. Right, Renji?" asked Ichigo.

Renji glanced at Rukia sorrowfully as he slowly nodded. "Happy? Yes, yes.. Happy.. You must be happy with Taichou, Rukia."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo then pulled Renji up by the shirt as he walked towards the door. "No worries, Byakuya, Rukia, he will be fine tomorrow. Same time tomorrow, Byakuya?"

"Yes. 8am sharp, Kurosaki Ichigo. I want to see both you and Abarai present." replied Byakuya.

Ichigo smiled as he dragged Renji off.

"I hope Renji's okay. He seemed really shocked." sighed Rukia as she cleared the dishes.

"What happened between you and Kurosaki?"

"W-What?" asked Rukia as she dropped a fork.

"I asked what happened between you and Kurosaki Ichigo." repeated Byakuya as he stared at Rukia.

Rukia quickly picked up the fork and walked into the kitchen while giving a hollow laugh. "It was nothing. Nothing at all."

"What did Abarai saw that night?" asked Byakuya from the dining room.

"I.. um.. You know Renji is just being silly." replied Rukia as she quickly washed the dishes.

Rukia then heard the scrap of the chair and footsteps up the staircase as she wiped her hands dry. Should she tell Byakuya the truth about what happened?

Feeling guilty, Rukia walked up the stairs and into the room to find the lights off and Byakuya in bed facing the wall. She climbed into bed and tapped Byakuya on the shoulder.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

Rukia heard him sigh then turned around to face her. "I am not but I want to know what happened."

"But like I said, it was nothing."

"Are you sure, Rukia? I know you are keeping something from me. Tell me what it is."

Rukia shifted uncomfortably and hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "Well, it was about a year ago. I was staying over at Ichigo's place and we um.. were just playing around at first."

"Playing around? What do you mean?" asked Byakuya as he sat up.

"Well, he was tickling me to be precise and um.. Ichigo and I um.. started kissing.."

"Kissing?" asked Byakuya as his voice turned stern. "That is all to that, right?"

Rukia bit her lip nerviously as she continued. "That's not all. We took a step further.. Ichigo.. um.. he.."

"Did he see you naked?" asked Byakuya sharply.

Rukia nodded then shook her head again. "Um.. not really! It was just the top part but I stopped him in time and that's all to it!"

"The top part? You mean Ichigo has seen your.."

Rukia nodded as her face prickled with embarrassment. "But it's nothing, Byakuya. That is all to it! We didn't.. you know.."

"Have intercourse?" retorted Byakuya angrily. "So does it mean that everything is alright since the two of you did not have any intercourse?"

"B-But, it was just kissing. And I stopped him before he could have gone any further! And it happened so long ago!"

Byakuya shook his head in disappointment as he turned away from Rukia. "I foolishly thought that I was the only one to have seen you naked, Rukia."

"You were!" replied Rukia as she touched Byakuya's arm. "Like I said, that one with Ichigo didn't count. He only saw half so it didn't count at all!"

"So it does not matter what Kurosaki saw?" asked Byakuya angrily.

Rukia sighed. "You know I don't mean it that way."

"Do you still have feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"What?" asked Rukia as she drew back.

"I asked whether you still have any feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo" repeated Byakuya in a soft yet firm voice.

"Of course not! Do you doubt how I feel towards you?" asked Rukia as hurt flashed across her eyes. "If that is so, fine. I have nothing much else to say to you."

Rukia then covered herself with the blanket and turned away from Byakuya as she lay in the bed, her eyes clamped shut. How could Byakuya still doubt her feelings towards him at this time? The baby might be due anytime soon! Rukia then felt the bed sink a little as Byakuya lay down next to her and sighed. Before long, Rukia drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The morning sunshine woke Rukia up as she shield her eyes from the glaring sun. She noticed a note on the dresser and unfolded it to read.

"I have gone to Soul Society to hand a report to Yamamoto-Taichou. Will be back by 10p.m."

She sighed as she put the note back down. So Byakuya is still mad with her. Normally the notes that Byakuya leave her would be light hearted or intimate. This time? Nothing. A knock on the door pulled Rukia out of her reverie and she quickly headed downstairs to see who it was.

"Ichigo? Renji?"

"Hey, Rukia! Taichou had to go up for a while and he asked us to keep you company!" greeted Renji as he waited for Rukia to open the door.

"And we bought you baby gifts, Rukia." said Ichigo as he handed her a big box wrapped in Chappy wrapping paper.

Rukia grabbed the box in delight. "Are all these stuff here Chappy themed?"

"Of course not! This is for the baby! Not you!" retorted Renji as he stuck his tongue out at Rukia.

"But my baby will like Chappy too!"

Ichigo let out a bark of laughter. "Oh please, Rukia. I'm sure your baby will have better taste than you!"

The three friends then sat down for a few hours reminiscing the past and informing Rukia what had been going on in Soul Society these few months.

"I'm so glad you guys came today." Said Rukia as she yawned. "Byakuya doesn't know the any gossip that has been circulating Soul Society."

"You seem tired, Rukia. Maybe we should leave for you to rest now." replied Ichigo with a smile.

Ichigo and Renji then left as they bid Rukia goodbye. Rukia was about to head upstairs for a nap when there was a rap on the door again.

"Did you forget something, Renji?" asked Rukia as she opened the door.

Rukia's eyes widened instantly as she stared at the visitor whom she did not expect to see. "Minami-sama!"

The old lady held her head high as she stepped in and looked around the house imperiously.

Rukia quickly bowed as she shut the door behind her. What is Minami-sama doing here? Does Byakuya know?

"Rukia." said Minami-sama. "It had not been easy to locate your whereabouts."

Rukia bowed. "I apolo-

"Stop bowing, Rukia. What if you were to hurt the baby? It is the Kuchiki's heir, you know." snapped Minami-sama.

"Minami-sama, may I ask what you are doing here?" questioned Rukia meekly.

"To talk."

"O-oh, alright. Please take a seat while I fetch you a cup of tea, Minami-sama." replied Rukia nervously as she hurried into the kitchen.

What does Minami-sama want to talk about? Is she here to ask her to leave Byakuya? Is she here to harm the baby? Rukia's tummy was doing nervous backflips as she carried the tray to Minami-sama.

"Sit, Rukia. I have something important to tell you." said the old lady slowly. "We have decided not to object you bring with Byakuya-sama."

"What?" Rukia jerked in surprise as tea spilled out of her teacup.

Minami-sama sighed as she took the cup from Rukia and set it down. "You can be with Byakuya-sama. But you must be able to produce a baby boy for the Kuchiki family within two years. As, my brother, who is Byakuya-sama's grandfather has been seriously ill lately, requested that he wish to be able to see the next heir to carry down the Kuchiki family line. Therefore, if you are not able to give birth to a boy in the next two years, you are to leave Byakuya-sama without a word."

Rukia stared at Minami-sama with disbelief. "I can be with Byakuya? Really?"

Minami-sama nodded. "Under the conditions that we have stated. Will you be able to accept that?"

"Of course!" replied Rukia happily. "Um.. I mean, yes, I do accept, Minami-sama."

There was silence for a while before Minami-sama spoke. "I do hope you will do a good job of being a loving wife and mother to Byakuya-sama and the baby."

"Yes, I will."

Minami-sama sipped her tea as Rukia glowed in happiness. She can finally return to Soul Society with Byakuya. She had missed everyone in Soul Society and could not wait to see them again.

There was a knock on the door and Rukia quickly got up to open the door. It might be Byakuya! She flung open the door excitedly expecting to see Byakuya but instead, came face to face with-

"Heya, Rukia-chan. How are ya doin?"

* * *

"Damn it, Renji! Where did you lost the necklace?"

An exasperated Ichigo and frustrated Renji began searching for the necklace that belongs to Urahara.

"I can't remember! I think it was that shop! The last time I remember having it was in that sunglasses shop back there!" replied Renji worriedly.

"Let's get back there to search for it, you moron!"

* * *

That silver haired man. That man with the smile that would always send chills down her spine. Ichimaru Gin was standing in front of her.

Rukia staggered back in shock as Ichimaru smiled wider. "Now, now, Rukia-chan, not very nice of ya to not reply me."

Ichimaru Gin then pushed Rukia aside as he stepped in. "Ah, you have a visitor."

Snapping back to her senses, Rukia quickly pulled Minami-sama up yelling, "Go, Minami-sama! Please go right now!"

"Rukia! What are you doing?" replied Minami-sama, appalled by Rukia's sudden rash behavior.

"It's Ichimaru Gin! The traitor who betrayed Soul Society!" explained Rukia frantically.

Minami-sama looked up in shock as her face paled. "Y-You should go, Rukia. You must protect yourself and the baby.."

Meanwhile, Ichimaru just stared at the two women calmly as he smiled even wider. Ah, how fun. He had expected Rukia to be alone but now there was someone else to play with.

Rukia had grabbed Minami-sama by the hand and was rushing up the stairs trying to get into the room.

Gin sniggered as he shunpo-ed right in front of them blocking their way. "Trying to run, Rukia-chan?"

"W-what do you want?" asked Rukia. She had intended to run to her room to grab her katana but it was too late.

Gin had a half bored, half amused look on his face as he stared at her. "Why, I was around here so I decided to drop ya a visit."

"You had better leave, you stray. Byakuya-sama will be here in no time." said Minami-sama angrily.

Gin snapped his eyes towards the older lady and pulled out shinso. "Ya talk too much, old lady. I don't like ya. Shoot to kill, shinso."

Within a second, Minami-sama tumbled down the staircase and landed on the floor, dead. Blood splattered across the walls and floors as the body lay in a crumpled heap.

"Now it's all quiet. Good." chuckled Gin as he turned his attention back to Rukia.

Rukia stared at Minami-sama's body in horror as she took a step back away from the maniac.

"Say, Rukia-chan, how's the baby coming along?" asked Gin as he flashed her a wicked smile.

"G-Get away from me, Ichimaru." stammered Rukia as she recoiled. "How are you able to see this house?"

Gin clucked his tongue in delight. "Ah, that friend of yours, Abarai Renji dropped it and I happened to picked it up."

"Picked it up?" echoes Rukia in disgust. "You must have did something to make him drop it, you monster!"

Gin shrugged and stared at Rukia. "Doesn't matter. I came to visit you and the baby, Rukia-chan."

Rukia shivered as she clutched her stomach protectively. Is Ichimaru going to hurt her or her baby? Rukia's hands turned ice cold as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Do you want to come up with me to Hueco Mondo, Rukia-chan? I'm sure the baby will fit in nicely and will serve Aizen-sama well." Without waiting for an answer, Gin grabbed onto Rukia's wrist while dragging her down the stairs.

"Let me go! Stop it! Let me go!" Rukia screamed as she struggled violently.

She felt Gin let her wrist go but felt herself tumbling down the stairs as Gin laughed.

"Oh, Rukia-chan." He laughed. "You did asked me to let ya go. It wasn't on purpose!"

Rukia winced as she felt a stab of pain shot through her stomach. "G-Go to hell, Ichimaru.."

Gin smiled as he advanced towards Rukia. "Well, since ya didn't wanna come with me, I guess I would have no other choice."

Rukia clutched her stomach in pain without noticing that Gin had withdrawn Shinso once again.

* * *

"Rukia!" shouted Ichigo as he snapped his head up suddenly.

"What?" asked Renji as they were staring at the pavement while walking back to the shop.

"Something is wrong with Rukia, Renji. Something has happened to her!"

Frantically, Ichigo shun-poed his way to Rukia with Renji right behind him.

The front door was swinging open and the house felt strange as they arrived. Both of them drew out their katana immediately as they stepped in cautiously.

"Rukia?" called out Renji.

"She's over here!" shouted Ichigo as he ran over to Rukia.

Rukia was lying on the floor and there was so much blood around her. Her face had turned deathly pale and her eyes were closed.

"Rukia! Wake up! What happened?" shouted Renji as he crouched beside Rukia.

Suddenly, Rukia's body stirred and her eyes opened slightly. "Ichimaru.. Minami-sama.. d-dead.."

"It's okay, Rukia. We will bring you to Unohana-taichou now. Don't worry!" said Ichigo as he carried the petite girl in his arms and shunpo-ed off.

* * *

There were flashes of light. There were so many voices. Rukia could barely make out whose voices they belong to.

"What happened to her?"

"Unohana-Taichou is getting here as fast as she can! Please leave the room right now!"

"Someone! Go get Kuchiki-Taichou!"

Those voices were drifting in and out as Rukia tried to open her eyes. The pain.. Is the pain still there? She wasn't sure.

"Rukia? It is me, Byakuya! Please hold on, Rukia."

That voice. The voice that she wanted to hear the most. Is he here? Or is this her imagination?

"Bya.." Rukia whispered as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hush, Rukia. I am here. I am by your side."

"P-Please.. save the baby.." whispered Rukia as a tear slipped off the corner of her eye.

She could barely make out Byakuya's face anymore. His face and voice were fading off. And then, Rukia's world turned black.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I keep apologising about my late updates. I'm truly sorry so I've updated one looong chapter here. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this but I still want to finish this story. Remember to drop me a review if you're reading it. thanks! (:


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I forgot to inform all of you that this will be the last chapter of this story! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And please don't mistake me that I'm rushing to finish this story as I've planned these last 3 chapters ever since I got started on Chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: **Hahahaha. I haven't said this in a long time. All characters and settings owned by Kubo Tite and I just played around with them for a bit.

* * *

Five years and one day later, Kuchiki Rukia was sitting on the stone bench under a cherry blossom tree in the garden of the Kuchiki manor. She stared at a butterfly as it flew lazily among the flowers. It was another beautiful day. The Kuchiki garden always looks beautiful during spring where flowers and trees would be in full bloom. Rukia sighed contentedly as she let her thoughts drifted to her husband. Byakuya would probably be home from work soon and Renji and Ichigo would be coming over today. A loud wail interrupted her train of thoughts and Rukia stood up and whirled around abruptly. A little girl with short black hair and violet eyes ran towards Rukia, her little arms outstretched as tears rolled down her face.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Hiro whacked me with a rod!" the little girl cried.

Rukia patted the little girl's head soothingly as she crouched down and looked at her. "Why did Hiro hit you with a rod, Megumi?"

As if on cue, a little boy with dark blue eyes and jet black hair dashed towards them, a wooden rod in his hands.

"I didn't do it, Okaa-san! I didn't do it on purpose!" the boy shouted as he skidded to a stop in front of his mother and his little sister.

Rukia stared at her son sternly as she folded her arms. "Why did you hit your sister with a rod, Hiro?"

Hiroki stared his mother as he twisted his fingers nervously. "We were playing a game. I was the shinigami and she was the hollow. Well, in order to kill the hollow, I'd have to whack it right?" he asked meekly.

Megumi stared at her brother angrily. "You did it on purpose! You never let me be the shinigami and I'd always have to be the hollow and you'd take the chance to hit me with that stupid rod!"

"It's not a stupid rod! It's my zanpakto!" the boy yelled angrily.

Rukia sighed. "Cut it out, the both of you! Apologise to your sister, Hiro. You're not supposed to hit her."

The boy folded his arms stubbornly. "I shan't!" he replied.

"Okay then. I guess I'd have no choice but to tell your Otto-san about it then." said Rukia.

The little boy gaped at his mother. "No! Don't tell Otto-san! I'll apologise!" he said hurriedly and turned to his sister. "I'm sorry, Megumi. I shouldn't have hit you."

The little girl gave a sniff and nodded. "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What?" Hiro asked suspiciously.

"Let's replay the game. But this time, I want to be the shinigami." Megumi replied haughtily.

"No way! I'm always the shinigami!" Hiro replied as he stared at his sister.

Megumi pouted. "Fine. Then I'll tell Otto-san that you whacked me."

"Oh, alright. I shall be the hollow this time then." Hiro replied in defeat as he shuffled his feet unhappily.

"Oh look! Ichi and Wenji are here! Otto-san is home too!" Megumi shouted happily and the two kids raced towards the three men that have just entered the main gate.

"Otto-san!" The two kids greeted their father happily as they ran forward to give him a hug.

"Hey, no fair. Why don't I get a hug too?" complained Renji good naturedly to the two kids.

Megumi giggled as she hugged Ichigo. "Because Otto-san says that you have been lazing around lately!"

Renji stared at Byakuya. "Taichou! How can you tell her that! I haven't been lazing around!"

Byakuya raised his brows at Renji. "I was merely stating a fact."

"Ichi, Wenji! Hiro and I are going to play Shinigami and Hollow! Please play with us!" Megumi pleaded as she stared at Ichigo and Renji with her big round eyes.

Ichigo gave a laugh as he tousled the little girl's hair. "Alright! How can we refuse the little Kuchiki princess? Come on, whoever who reaches that tree there last shall be the hollow!"

There was a loud squeal followed by the shuffling of feet as they ran towards the other side of the garden.

Rukia smiled happily as Byakuya walked towards her and held her hand. "How was your day today?" he asked softly as he smiled.

"The usual, I suppose. The twins are such a handful." Rukia replied with a chuckle.

They gazed at their children across the garden as the twins and Ichigo are pointing at Renji while laughing.

"No fair! Why am I the hollow? Megumi was last!" Renji shouted exasperatedly as the twins laughed.

Ichigo shrugged. "Quit being a baby, Renji. It's the twins' birthday today so both of them can't be the hollow."

"Why me?! Why can't it be you, Ichigo?" Renji grumbled.

"Oh, please be the hollow, Wenji." Megumi said as she smiled sweetly at Renji. "We like you as the hollow."

"Yea, come on, Wenji." said Ichigo as he tried to smother his laughter.

"Be the hollow, Wenji! And I'll tell Otto-san how nice you are to us!" yelled Hiro cheekily as he hid his wooden rod behind his back.

"Oh, alright!" growled Renji as he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Poor Renji! The twins just love to bully him." laughed Rukia.

Byakuya smiled. "I guess they are like you in that way."

Rukia glared at Byakuya as she poked him in the chest. "You often bully Renji too. So they both take after us."

Byakuya smiled as he continued to stare at their children. His and Rukia's children. It had been 5 years and there is still a nice ring to it.

"I can't believe we almost lost the both of them." said Rukia as she sighed. "Sometimes I still think about the incident that took place 5 years ago."

"It is over, Rukia. Our children are safe and Ichimaru Gin along with the others has fallen. There is nothing to worry about." Byakuya said as he held her hand.

"I know. I'm just so grateful for everything. You, Hiro and Megumi, Ichigo, Renji and all the others." replied Rukia. "And.. Minami-sama died because of me.."

Byakuya placed his hand around Rukia as he whispered, "It is alright, Rukia. Everything is alright now and remember, Unohana-Taichou advised you to control your emotions at this point of time if not it is going to affect the baby."

Rukia placed her hands on her flat stomach. "Yes, of course. I just.. I guess it's just the hormones." she chuckled.

"Okaa-san!" yelled Hiro happily as he ran over followed by Megumi, Renji and Ichigo. "Wenji and Ichi said that we're going to have a baby brother, is it true?"

"Wenji said that it's our baby sister!" Megumi said as she stuck out her tongue at Hiro.

"Brother? Sister? We can't even determine the gender of the baby yet." said Rukia as she raised her eyebrows at Renji.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I just told them they're having a baby sibling. That's it!" said Renji defensively.

"Okaa-san, please tell Hiro that we're having a baby sister. He kept insisting otherwise!" said Megumi with a tinge of exasperation in her voice.

"Otto-san, we're having a baby brother right?" asked Hiro as he looked at Byakuya hopefully. "I don't want any more sisters. They're silly."

"Well, it doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy, right? You both are still going to love the baby right?" asked Rukia.

"No!" chorused the twins in unison.

Rukia shot Byakuya a look of desperation as the twins gazed up at her expecting her answer.

Byakuya smiled. "Megumi, where is the drawing that you wanted to show me this morning? And, Hiro, after I've seen Megumi's painting, we can go practice your sword skills."

The twins face lit up with delight immediately as they scrambled off to fetch their painting and practice equipment.

"Ah, respect to you, Taichou." said Renji as he laughed. "Ichigo and I can't handle the two of them at all!"

"Yea, Byakuya, why don't you teach us a skill or two? They're always bulling Renji and me." chimed in Ichigo.

"Of course the both of you cannot handle them, they are going to surpass you very soon, Abarai." said Byakuya.

"Oh man! And I'm pretty sure they're still going to call me Wenji! Wenji this, Wenji that!" replied Renji as he stared off into the distance in horror.

"Come on, guys, let's get into the house and have some cake first and the twins can open their presents." said Rukia as she walked towards the house.

"You coming, Wenji?" laughed Rukia as Renji glared at her furiously.

"Well, Abarai Wenji sounds good compared to Abarai Renji." replied Byakuya thoughtfully.

"Not you too, Taichou!! Don't call me that!" shouted Renji as he ran past them into the house followed by Ichigo strolling in.

Byakuya gave a soft laugh and then gazed at Rukia. "Thank you, Rukia."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Thank you for being such a wonderful wife and mother." said Byakuya softly.

Rukia smiled, tip toed and kissed Byakuya on the lips. "I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"And thank you for loving me." smiled Byakuya as they walked into the house hand in hand.

* * *

**A//N:** I just can't thank you all enough (those that reviewed/fav-ed me/my story). Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! And for those who had stuck with me throughout the story(you know who you are), you guys are absolutely brilliant. I know there were a few times where I took months to update and some of you didn't give up on my story or me by sending me such sweet and motivational reviews, thank you again cuz I don't think I would have the inspiration to carry on this story without those reviews.

Anyway, I think I will start a new story (ByaRuki of course!) a few months later so hopefully you guys are still around to read it. In the meantime, I'll try to improve my writing skills, and of course study for my exam, and hopefully will produce better stories for you guys the next time.

BEFORE I GO, I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING ONE LAST TIME. PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE, WON'T YOU? TIL' THEN! ;)


End file.
